Heero Potter Yr 01
by Devon Masterson-Bond
Summary: Gundam Wing and Harry Potter fusion. We dare you to read it.
1. Chapter 1

Heero Potter, Year 01

By Midori Bond & Devon Masterson

Chapter 1

Prussian eyes focused on the list in front of him. He'd seen it plenty of times before. A list of supplies for the first year students going to Hogwarts. He knew exactly what he needed, where to find it, and how to use it. In fact, the only reason he was so focused on this list was so he didn't pay any attention to the goblins around him.

His father was down below, drawing money for his supplies, and the actual trip up to school. He hated going under ground. It reminded him too much of his mother's death. And he already had the president of the bank upset with him because of a little incident of figuring out the complex vault codes when he was seven.

"Heero," his father called. The boy looked up from his list and saw a tall man walking towards him. "It's time to get going."

"Yes Father," the boy said standing. As he and his father walked out of Gringotts, Heero looked up to his father. "Do I have to replace Roger?" he asked lowly.

"Boa constrictors aren't on your list, son." Emerald eyes softened when Heero's chocolate colored head lowered. "But we'll see about Roger coming with me. We'll arrange something. Does that sound fair?"

A small smile crossed the boy's face. His father always made compromises with him. "Alright," Heero said softly.

"Heero! Uncle Harry!" a young voice called out. Both father and son looked up to see a familiar family walking over to them.

Harry laughed as he saw his two best friends, their son, and nephew. The shorter of the two boys, Duo, ran down the street into Harry's embrace. "How are you Duo?" Harry laughed.

"I'm doing great," Duo said quickly. He always had the energy of his father, and the braided boy was in as much mischief as his father and uncles put together. "Dad let me go and spend some time with Uncle Charlie. Man, he said this one dragon he takes care of, Norbert… Uncle Harry, it's _huge_! I'd never seen a dragon that big."

"You have never seen a dragon before your trip," Heero said dryly. He hated to admit it, but as annoying as Duo was, the boy _was_ his best friend. "Besides, Norwegian Ridgebacks are some of the largest and most dangerous dragons there are."

Duo childishly stuck his tongue out. "You're just jealous Heero," he said lowly.

"Duo, you know it's not nice to stick your tongue out at people," Hermione Weasley said with a sigh. Her eyes turned to Heero and she smiled kindly at him. He was so much like his father, it was almost painful to see the boy withdrawing into himself so much. "You two are going school shopping today?" she asked Heero.

"Yes, Aunt Hermione," he answered. "I was just thinking about getting a different pet. Boa's aren't allowed."

The other boy looked at Heero and nodded. "It's a good idea to leave Roger. A lot of other students will be nervous enough going to Hogwarts without having you speaking Parceltongue."

Ron nodded and ran a hand through his hair. "Trowa's right. When Harry first showed everyone he could speak it, they all freaked."

Harry noted Heero's lowered head and sighed. He put his arm around Heero's shoulders. "I'll keep Roger in my office. He can keep Fawkes company, and Heero can visit with him on weekends."

Duo looked around Diagon Alley and held back a sigh. He was never one for sitting still for too long. "Uncle Ron, Aunt 'Mione, can we get out wands first?" Duo asked. His eyes sparkled with mischief as he thought about going into Ollivander's.

Trowa looked at his cousin before turning to his mother. "I'd rather go get my books first," he said quietly.

Hermione smiled gently. "Actually, I was thinking we could get your robes and uniforms first. Then your quills, parchment, and cauldron. I want to make sure you have everything for Professor Malfoy's class."

Ron put his hand on Duo's shoulder. "Speaking of Malfoy," he said quietly.

The group of six looked down the street to see none other than Draco Malfoy making his way towards Gringotts. Harry gently moved Heero and himself closer to the four Weasleys. He could tell from the look on Malfoy's face that the blonde head of the Slytherin house was not a happy man.

"Honestly, I don't know why _I_ have to bring you here. Your mother coddles you enough," Malfoy grumbled to a boy with blonde hair and large teal eyes. "_She_ should have brought you."

"Mother had to help Aunt Amy with her dinner party," the boy said softly. "She said…."

Malfoy quickly turned on his son and glared daggers at the child. "I know exactly what she said boy," he hissed. 

Harry frowned when he saw the blonde eleven-year-old flinch. "Draco, it's good to see you," he lied. He hated lying to anyone, but he hated seeing the fear in the younger Malfoy's face even more. "Taking Quatre here out for his supplies?"

Malfoy's eyes narrowed even more as he looked at Harry. He hated the fact that Harry was in a more prestigious position than he was. The rivalry they had back at Hogwarts only heightened over time, and (he believed) it was pure luck and stupidity that Harry was appointed as Headmaster of Hogwarts. "It's none of your business Potter." His glare then turned from his former rival to his son. "Come along Quatre."

As Malfoy quickly made his way up to the door of Gringotts, Quatre looked at the small group of people and smiled apologetically. "Sorry about that Mr. Harry," he whispered before walking after his father.

Ron shook his head sadly as father and son disappeared into the goblin-run bank. "That boy is too good to be his son," he said softly.

Hermione gently ran her fingers through Trowa's soft hair. "That's true, but it can't be helped," she said lowly. She looked at the men around her and sighed. It wasn't their place to try to right the wrongs that had befallen one Quatre R. Malfoy. "Come on. Let's start getting you boys ready for school."

As everyone started to head for Madam Malkin's, Harry noticed Heero's reluctance. He looked at his son with concerned eyes. "Is everything alright Heero?" he asked quietly.

"I'm fine," the boy answered in the same tone. He glanced up at his father and saw a sign that caught his eye. Without really thinking about where he was going, Heero walked over to the Magical Menagerie, and saw a box with what looked like large worms.

Harry followed Heero and smirked when he saw the newest addition to the Hogwarts list of acceptable pets. "A toy dragon," he said lowly. He stood behind Heero as he watched his son. For some reason, he should have known Heero would like the small magical creature. "If you want to take one, you can."

Heero examined each one of the toy dragons in turn. They were all various shades of red, black, green and yellow. Heero found them all appealing, but none stood out to him.

The shopkeeper walked over to where Heero stood and smiled. "Hello there. Is there anything I can do for you?" she asked kindly.

"No, I was just looking," Heero said about to walk to his father's side. 

Harry frowned slightly. Heero was never so closed before. He looked at the kind old woman and smiled. "Do you have any more in the back?" he asked quickly.

The woman's smile brightened as she looked at Harry. "Of course, Mr. Potter. This litter just came in this morning. There's another inside. You can come and take a look."

Harry and Heero followed the small woman into the shop. Harry looked at his son, and saw the boy glancing at various animal tanks. "If you find one you like, you know you only have to ask for it," Harry said softly.

"I know Father," Heero said lowly. He knew his father was worried about him, but his problems were things he had to work through on his own.

Heero's Prussian eyes widened when he saw a crimson-colored toy dragon curled up on top of a small cage. Heero gazed into amber eyes as he carefully approached the dragon.

"What do you want?" the dragon hissed.

A chocolate colored eyebrow raised. "I'm not going to hurt you," he said in a whisper.

Harry turned to his son alarmed. It never occurred to him that the toy dragons would be able to understand Parceltongue. He looked at the shopkeeper and smiled. "Why's that one separate from the rest?" he asked quietly.

"That one has a standoffish attitude," she answered. "As long as he was left alone, he was fine. But if anyone tried to touch him, he would snap at them."

Harry frowned. He didn't want Heero to hurt himself, but he knew he had to give the boy his freedoms.

The toy dragon looked at Heero and blinked curiously. "You can understand me?" he asked amazed.

Heero nodded slowly. "I know Parceltongue," he said with a shrug. He then glanced over to where the other toy dragons were. "What are you doing all the way over here?"

"The others like me, I don't like them too much. They all want to put on a show so some _human_ can take them home."

"I've noticed," Heero nodded. "But what about you? Don't you want to go home with someone?"

The dragon lowered its head. "I would rather go back to my mother."

Heero lowered his head as well. "I know what you mean," Heero whispered. When the dragon looked at him, he shrugged. "My mother died last year."

Harry's eyes went round as the small dragon slowly moved from where it was sitting, to Heero's shoulder. _"I guess they're kindred spirits of sorts,"_ he thought walking over to his son. "How about we get this one, Heero?"

Prussian eyes widened in anticipation for a moment then went back to the stoic demeanor that had been customary the past year. "I don't want to take him away from his family, they're all he has left."

"Are you sure, son?" Harry asked. He had been hoping that the small dragon could help bring Heero out of his depression.

Heero lifted the toy dragon from his shoulder and stared at him longingly. He had a feeling that they could be good friends, but he could not yank him away from the last familiar part of his life. At least his mother was still alive and he had a chance of seeing her again. "Yes, father, I'm sure."

Harry looked at the shopkeeper and shrugged. "I guess we won't be buying anything today," he replied watching Heero place the small dragon back on top of the cage. "Come on, Heero, we still have a few more things to get on your list."

"Okay," he replied following his father. He was half way out of the door when he felt some thing wrap around his shoulders.

"I want to go with you," a voice whispered in his ear. "I'll never see her again and you're tolerable."

"Tolerable?" Heero replied letting the mirth creep into his voice. "I could leave you here, you know?"

Amber eyes widened then narrowed. "I don't see you putting me down."

Heero smiled. "That's because your claws are digging into my cloak."

"Details," the dragon muttered just before flicking his tongue in Heero's ear. "Just, take me home."

"If you're going to be my dragon, you need to learn some manners," Heero teased.

"Yeah, whatever, if you wanted me for my etiquette then you would have picked one of the others," he replied getting comfortable on Heero's shoulder.

"He does have a point there, Heero," Harry smiled watching the two exchange. The dragon was the ray of hope that he had been waiting for. He hadn't seen Heero smile in months and here he was carrying on the way he used to. He ran his hands through, Heero's dark hair. He was almost tempted to hug him, but he knew Heero would only think he was being goofy or worse reject him. Baby steps, he had to move slowly if he was going to get Heero to heal and let him back into his life. "We'll take this one." 

The shopkeeper smiled. She was finally glad to get rid of the troublesome ruby dragon. "Good choice." Perhaps the great Potter clan could tame the thing, though she wondered why the toy dragon reacted so well to them. It probably sensed the good in them, at least that is what she told herself when she could have sworn they were talking to it.

"What's your name?" Heero said lowly as Harry went and paid the woman.

"Wushu," he answered, "and you're Heero Potter."

"How did you know that?" he asked curiously.

"I may have been born at night but it wasn't last night," he answered, "but if you must know, your father called you Heero and the old bag over there called your father Mr. Potter."

Heero's cheeks flushed. He should have realized all of his. "At least you're observant," he replied then smirked. "What kind of name is Wushu? Sounds like some bad take out."

Wushu bristled at the comment then cocked his head. "It better than the name Heero."

"It's better than Odin," Heero grumbled, "that's what my dad wanted to name me."

"My dad wanted to name me, Puff," Wushu commented. "That sounds like some bad rap star or something."

Heero raised an eyebrow in humor as Harry walked over to them. "Now let's go to Madam Milkins before your Aunt Hermione pitches a fit."

AN: No animals or rap stars were harmed in the typing of this chapter. ^_-

Another Bond Girl Production

© 2002 Devon Masterson and Midori Bond

We admit to being twisted gosh darn it, but we don't claim what is not ours. The Gundam people belong to their creator(s) and the Harry Potter people belong to their creator. Don't sue, hire us instead.


	2. Chapter 2

Heero Potter, Year 01

By Midori Bond & Devon Masterson

Chapter 2 

"You got a dragon!" Duo exclaimed as he reached out to pet the ruby reptile coiled around Heero's shoulders.

"I wouldn't do that," Heero warned.

"Animals love me, especially dragons," Duo replied just before quickly with drawing his hand. He looked at the small dragon with wide amethyst eyes. The dragon actually snapped at him, him of all people.

"What is wrong with that boy?" Wushu asked. "You told him not to touch me. He's lucky I didn't feel like coughing."

Heero snickered then looked at Duo who was now staring at him curiously. "You don't want to know," he replied reading the longhaired boy's facial expression.

"What is that hideous thing on your shoulder, boy?" a blond girl asked poking Wushu. "Looks like some sort of ugly…aaah!" she screamed as she feverishly patted her head in desperation.

"Maris Nimbus," Hermione said quickly waving her wand. A cloud formed over the troubled blonde's head then rained down on her before disappearing. "Are you okay, Dorothy?" she asked in concern. There were red marks on her forehead where her eyebrows used to be. _"Perfect aim and temperamental,"_ Hermione sighed inwardly. She shot Harry a look for letting Heero have such a familiar only to have him looked the other way. She already knew that he felt even more confident in his decision. _"I wonder who's the child sometimes him or Heero?"_

"Excuse me, Professor Granger," Dorothy said as her bottom lip trembled. "I have to go now." She turned on her heal quickly and left.

Heero shook his head as he uncoiled Wushu from around his shoulders and looked at him in humiliation and amusement. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I had gas," Wushu answered then looked away innocently. "Oh and excuse me."

"Wushu," Harry hissed.

"Hey, I'm only a week old. I still have a lot to learn," he replied.

"He does have a point," Heero argued then turned to Wushu, "If I can't fry people every time they bother me, you can't either."

"Sounds like a personal problem to me," Wushu commented as he crawled onto Heero's head and coiled himself about like an open-topped turban. "This spot's comfy. I'm going to sleep."

"Maybe then you'd stay out of trouble," Heero said lowly.

"Or maybe not," he yawned as he drifted off to sleep.

Duo frowned as he watched the exchange between Heero and Wushu. He was so out of the loop and it wasn't fair. He would have to pester Heero about it later. He had the next couple of weeks to do that. Today, the greatest adventure of his life was about to happen, he was going to live with a Muggle family for two whole weeks. Aunt Hermione's parents invited them all to go so Trowa wouldn't be so lonely. _"Like he'd really care anyway. He'd just read a book the whole time. Trowa's gotta lighten up before he's stuck that way."_

He looked around anxiously. He was so ready to go. "Aunt Mione, let's get our wands and go to the Leaky Cauldron," he begged, pulling on her cloak sleeve. "That girl had it coming and the fire's out now."

Hermione shook her head. "I've been dreading it, but come or we'll be late," she replied ushering the boys out of the shop. She just knew Duo was going to cause a lot of damage. He only wanted to shop for a wand so he could pick the wrong one.

Harry put his hand on Heero's shoulder and held him back for a moment. "Heero, don't let Wushu burn the school down," he smiled before leaving.

"Yes, father," he said lowly, but inwardly he was ecstatic. For a moment, he thought Wushu's little stunt was going to send them back to the shop to return him. Heero was already planning his arguments and sad faces to persuade his father into letting him keep ruby dragon.

"I can't wait," Duo remarked as he walked into the shop. He walked up to counter and started to ring the bell repeated. "Hey, mister," he called while jumping up and down.

"Duo," Hermione scolded, "calm down."

Duo sighed. "We're ready sir," he said a more relax tone, "so hurry up!"

A middle-aged man poked his head from behind stacks and stacks of boxes. "Ah, the Potters and the Weasleys. My father thought you might come today."

"And how is you father?" Hermione asked politely.

"He's enjoy his retirement and educating the next Ollivander to take over the shop," he replied then smiled. "It's just watching the seasons." He looked at each of the boys until his eyes rested on Heero. "Yes, wonderful."

"Can I go first?" duo asked moving from foot to foot. He would have started jumping again if not for the fact that Hermione had one arm around him and the other around Trowa, lest he got any ideas about emulating his cousin. He seldom did get such wild ideas.

"But of course, Young Weasley," he answered as he touched his head him thoughtfully for a moment. "Teak…Yes, I believe you need teak." He walked to the back of the shop.

Ron pulled out his wand in preparation; Duo was a Weasley after all. He looked toward Hermione who did the same.

"This is going to be so cool," he commented as the stop keeper came back.

"Try this," he replied opening box.

Duo took out the wand and a soft light surrounded him as a gust of wind lifted him off the ground, then brought him back down. "That was cool," he remarked. "I wanna' do it again."

The older man smiled. "Finding your first wand is the greatest feeling in the world, but you have to give the others they're turn."

"Okay," he smiled. At least he'd still get a show.

"I would like to go next," Trowa commented stepping from his mother's embrace.

Ollivander smiled as he touched his head. "I see a lot of promise in you," he replied. "Now let see…"

Sometime later… 

Duo poked his head from underneath a pile of paper and boxes. They had been there for almost two hours. "Trowa," he whined, "hurry up or we'll be late!" It would be Trowa that got to have all the fun. At least her he had his wand already, even if he and his wand were buried underneath mounds of boxes and papers.

"Ah, he has a point, perhaps the cherry wood," Ollivander suggested bringing out one of the few boxes left on the shelf.

Trowa took the reddish tinted wand and a warm feeling came over him. He closed his eyes then whispered lowly. A soft light surrounded and he started to spin around quickly. "Whoa," he called out as he went faster and faster, picking up wind. The boxes and papers swirled out about as he spun until he just stopped. He look around dizzily for a few moments as everything fell into its proper place. "It worked," he said lowly.

"You're first spell," Hermione sighed proudly as she moved to hug her little boy.

Ron grabbed her by the hand gently and shook his head. "Later," he whispered.

Hermione looked downward. She knew what her husband was thinking; she would only embarrass Trowa. Her little boy was growing up so much. _"But that won't save him later."_

"I'm next," Heero replied stepping forward.

"I have got to see this," Wushu replied as he craned his neck from on top of Heero's head. He had the best seat in the house.

"You have a toy dragon?" Mr. Ollivander asked. "I thought it might be an odd sort of hat. I never did keep up with the latest fashions." He placed his hand on Heero's head then smiled. "I know just the one. We're had it for years and it is the only of its kind." He walked to the back of the store, then quickly returned.

Heero took the wand from its box. A bolt of lightening struck the wand making everybody jump except Heero. "Relax," he said sternly as oak leaves started to rain down on them. They disappeared as they touched the floor.

"Just so you know, I'm the only one who does the barbecuing around here," Wushu commented. "I see I'm going to have to keep an eye on you."

"Well," Ollivander sighed as he gathered himself together. He never expected that kind of response. "Oak, thirteen inches, very good wood. The core is made from a griffin's feather. They are very rare and it's the only core of its kind ever made. Yes, I will have to tell father about this, he will be very excited. We will expect great things from all of you." He looked at each of the boys. "Cherry wood, thirteen inches unicorn hair core," he said looking at Trowa then looked to towards Duo, "Teak, thirteen inches veela hair core. Yes, yes, we are proud of all these."

"Are we done yet? And if so can we get something to eat?" Wushu asked looking at Harry.

Harry nodded then looked towards Hermione and Ron. "We should get the kids something to eat."

"The Leaky Cauldron!" Duo jumped up then grabbed Heero and Trowa before rushing out the door.

Ron shook his head then looked at Hermione. "Were any of us like that when we were kids?" he asked.

Hermione smiled. "Not quite. You two will have your hands full when school starts."

"Us two?" Ron asked. "What about you?"

"They wouldn't dare try anything while I'm around," she answered as she started after the kids.

Harry shook his head knowingly as he looked at Ron. The redhead loved his wife dearly but he wondered if she really knew who was dealing with sometimes. "After all these years she still hasn't got a clue," he sighed.

"You'd think hanging around us, she would know better," Harry commented as they started walking.

"When the three of them meet up with the rest of their gang, they're going to terrorize the school," Ron replied.

"Maybe that's what Heero needs, to be around his friends again," Harry sighed as his tone changed to that of worry.

"He'll be fine," Ron assured his friend. "Wushu, seems to be doing the trick. And it was hilarious when he burned that brat's eyebrows."

"Wushu is a character," Harry admitted, "I would have loved to have him around when I was at school. He would have drove Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia bonkers."

"I bet," Ron chuckled at the thought of them running around screaming for dear life. "No offense, but they are the most horrible Muggles I've ever met."

"None taken," he replied. "The boys are going to have an adventure in the Muggle world. Are Hermione's parents going to be okay taking on five wizard boys for two weeks?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure Trowa will explain anything they need to know," Ron answered. "You know I'd worry about him if Duo wasn't around to get him into trouble every now and then. It's not natural for a child to read all day."

"The two of them have come up with something interesting schemes," Harry smiled, "and when Heero and the others are in the mix…"

"Oh god, the school is going to blow up and we'll have to use the Esrever spell again."

"They'll be fine," Harry replied as they reached the Leaky Cauldron.

"Aren't you going to see me off?" Quatre asked as he pulled a small cart with his school things. There would be no time once they got back to get them later so his mother shrunk them down so he could carry everything around fairly easily. It was also his mother's idea that Draco take Quatre to do the last of his school shopping. She thought it would great if they spent time together. Quatre hardly saw his father, only in the summer and it still was not much then either. He could not wait to get to Hogwarts where he could see him every day and show him that he was in fact a worthy wizard.

"You're old enough to go by yourself, stop being a baby," he snapped. "Once you get to Hogwarts, I'll see that Slythern House makes a man out of you."

"Yes, father," Quatre replied looking down.

"Make sure these friends of yours bring you back in time," Malfoy replied as he turned on his heel to leave. "I will not have you embarrassing my family and the Slythern house on the first day."

Quatre sighed and turned towards the Leaky Cauldron just in time to see Ron and Harry walking up. He perked up once he saw them; however, the smile did not reach his eyes. "Mr. Harry and Mr. Ron, is everyone waiting for me?"

"We just got here ourselves," Harry answered. He felt so sorry for the young man in front of him.

"I'm glad," Quatre replied, "thank you for inviting me."

"No problem," Ron said looking at the cart. "Your Mom miniaturized some of your trunks? It'll be easy for you to carry that while you're around the Muggles. Too many bags attract attention."

"We should go inside," Harry suggested. "I'm sure the other boys want to talk with you."

The blond boy eagerly shook his head. Even though there was still some unfinished business that he had to take care of, it could wait. He was going on an adventure with his best friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Heero Potter, Year 01

By Midori Bond & Devon Masterson

Chapter 3

Quatre walked into the widely known establishment and waved once he saw his friends waiting for him at small table. Apparently he was the last to arrive. "Sorry, I'm late, my father just dropped me off."

"Are you serious?" Duo asked voicing everyone else's surprise.

"He's not as bad as you think?" Quatre replied as he sat down in the empty seat beside Trowa. "He even bought me a falcon." He lifted a cage with a snow fight falcon.

"I'm pretty sure it wasn't because it was you birthday," Duo commented.

"It doesn't matter. It's the though that counts," Quatre said stroking his pet lovingly. It was the only thing that his father ever bought him personally.

"I don't know why you defend him," Trowa said lowly while reading his book. He lifted his head a moment only to hand the blond a present that he made. "Happy birthday." He went back to his book.

"Yeah, happy birthday," Duo replied tossing Quatre a gift. "Even if your father is a jerk."

Quatre shot him a look then smiled. "Thank you," he replied, "for the presents."

"This is from me," Heero said as he pulled a present from amongst his things and handed it to him.

"My present will be a long shortly," Wufei commented. "My mother, being the infernal woman that she is, bombarded me with so much information and kitsch that I left without your present. Does she not know I am a man. I am eleven for heaven's sake." He crossed his arms. "Nataku shall be here with it shortly."

"Right," Duo sighed turning everyone's attention back to Quatre. "So what are you going to name her? I suggest Styx or Hades II."

What is your obsession with death and hell, Weasely?" Wufei asked. "It's contradictory for someone like you."

"Hey, you have hobbies and I have mine," Duo answered. "I can't help it if I'm cooler than you."

"Delusional," Wufei muttered.

"Shhh…don't tell anybody," Duo remarked then looked at Quatre. "So, Tre?"

Quatre smiled. "I named her Ebony," he said proudly gaining an arched eyebrow by all of his friends. "It makes her unique."

"Like being a snow white falcon wasn't enough," Duo smirked.

"I think the name is fine, Tre," Trowa commented from his book.

"It's different," Heero commented, "like I'm one to talk."

"Here you are boys," Harry said as he and Ron held a tray of glasses.

"Butter beer!" Duo exclaimed. "I love it!"

"We know," Ron replied.

"Wufei, I think this is yours," Hermione replied as she walked up holding a small black cat. It was breathing heavily and looked somewhat exhausted. "I think she had trouble with her package."

"Perhaps it was a bit big for her," he said casually as he took Nataku and the package. The package was at least twice her size. "Nataku, I'm going to have to increase your training." He put the cat across his shoulder then handed Quatre the package. "Rejoice in your birth."

"Today's your birthday, Quatre?" Hermione asked.

Quatre blushed and nodded shyly. It was one thing if his friends made a small fuss but an adult was another matter entirely. "Yes, ma'am, my mother made me a cake before I left."

Hermione smiled. It must have been important to him to see his friends on his birthday. Of course that made his father's behavior even more irreprehensible. Ron told her about Malfoy's 'fond good-bye' to his son. It was even possible that Malfoy did not even know that it was his own son's birthday, not that she thought his treatment of Quatre would have been any better. "Your mother will miss you."

Quatre flushed even further under the stares of his peers. "She can always send me an owl and I have ebony. My father bought him for me."

"Really?" she asked then coughed to cover her surprise. "That was very nice of him." She looked at her timepiece as it started to glow. "Oh they're here. I'll be right back."

"This is going to be great," Duo said excitedly once she left. He pulled out a camera and smiled.

"Where did you get that?" Trowa asked suddenly curious.

"My mom got it got me," he replied proudly.

"What is it?" Quatre asked looking at the contraption.

"A Muggle camera," Heero answered then turned towards Duo. "You do know that Muggle pictures don't move?"

"I heard about that," Wufei commented thoughtfully. "Must be boring."

"Yeah well this isn't a Muggle camera, my mom transfigured it for me," he answered proudly. "I got one for each of us." He tossed them each a camera.

"Thank you," they all said at various times.

"I also have a few other accessories in case things get slow," he added lowly patting a bag next to his chair.

"Okay, boys are you ready to go. We have to pack your things into the car…" Hermione began.

"We get to ride in a car!" Duo exclaimed.

"Did you want to walk?" Trowa asked.

"No…" he answered, "it's just so cool."

"Oh grow up Weasley," Wufei scolded. "You don't have to act so excited about everything. We're not in elementary school anymore or do you still want to ride the Nekobus?" 

Duo flushed slightly. "Don't talk about the Nekobus. She was cool."

"Except that time you got gum all in her seats," Trowa remarked.

Duo sighed then smiled. They always had to bring that up. Why couldn't they just let it go. "She forgave me."

"That was after Quatre and Trowa pet her after school for an hour and you rode around strapped to her tail," Wufei remarked.

"And I had to bring her a mouse," Heero added.

"I've been meaning to ask you where you found one so big?" Duo asked.

"You don't want to know," Heero remarked.

Wushu yawned. He caught snatches of the conversation here and there. He was not well versed in the language of humans but he knew a few phrases; enough to get in trouble. "Where do you find these people?" Wushu asked. "You need to get more they're funny."

"Get your stuff together boys," Ron said as Hermione hurried off. Once she was gone he looked at them all carefully especially his relations. "Duo, don't go around terrorizing muggles. You know your mother and Hermione would never let you, me or your father hear the end of it. So give it up the stash now."

Duo sighed and looked down as he handed his uncle a small pouch that he had stashed away. "Here, Uncle Ron."

Ron looked at the young man carefully. "Is that all of it?" he asked suspiciously then sighed inwardly. He was really becoming a stick in the mud in his old age.

"Ooh, trip time," he smiled as he ran off pulling his luggage behind him. The others followed after him. Duo couldn't bring himself to lie so he'd just avoid the situation all together.

"I have a feeling 'Mione and Angelina will be sending him howlers by dinner," Ron sighed. "I know that kid is up to something..."

"Just think about how funny we'll think it is until Hermione finds out and how much will laugh about it when she leaves," Harry said as putting a hand on Ron's shoulder, his emerald eyes twinkling.

"You do have a point," Ron smiled.

The other boys shook their heads; sometimes they wondered if they were the children or if Harry and Ron were. "Bye Dad," Heero said as he pulled his cart along.

"One second," Harry said as Hermione walked up with her parents. "Wushu has to stay here." Heero opened his mouth to protest when Harry cut him off at the chase. "Not this time, son. Wushu is still young and temparemental."

"So, I get a little cranky. I'll be good." Wushu begged.

"No," Harry said sternly as he lifted the toy dragon from Heero's chocolate locks.

Heero sighed and walked out off slowly with the others. He didn't really want to go on the trip. He hadn't been back since his mother died. Being in the Muggle world would mean he would have to remember all over again. Of course he didn't want to go, but try telling that to his friends and family whom all insisted that he needed the change of pace. He at least hoped for the comfort of Wushu's presence, there was something about him that made him feel normal again.

"I'm sure he'll be fine with your father," Hermione comforted as she walked with the boys to the car. She would be the only one to see them off and she had to hurry at that, they only had two weeks to get the school ready for the students. The boys insisted that they would be fine on their own, but she just could not let go, they were all her babies.

Ron sighed as he watched his wife go off with the boys, "She coddles them too much."

"She's just concerned," Harry replied before looking at Wushu's pitiful face. "Chin up, you're going to get to keep him company. I just did not want to deal with Hermione's lectures. Wushu, I want you to keep an eye on Heero and mind your manners. If I have to apparate at the Grangers to get to you before the Ministry of Magic does, you're going to wish they got to you first."

"So much love and trust," Wushu said sarcastically before flicking his tongue at Harry affectionately. "Bye Dad."

Harry watched the small dragon disappear then sighed. He hoped Heero really would be okay. "I'm going to go back to the school to get everything ready."

Ron nodded as he watched Harry disaparate. Heero was not the only one that he and Hermione were worried about. "They're gone?" he asked as his wife walked up.

Hermione nodded her head then looked around. "Where's Harry?"

"He went back already."

"I'm worried about him," she commented, "and I know you are too, so don't pretend you're not."

"He just needs time," Ron replied.

"You're right. I'm going to talk to him," she said just before kissing him on the cheek. "Bye." 

Ron shook his head as he watched her apparate. _"Hermione sure hasn't changed,"_ he thought before aparating himself.

******

Harry leaned back in his chair and sighed. Heero was on his way to the Muggle World for the first time in over a year. "I hope he'll be alright," he said lowly. He looked around his office and saw Fawkes sleeping on his perch, while Hedwig rested by the window. There was so much he had to do before the school opened, but he couldn't help but think about Heero.

Emerald colored eyes found a near photograph. It was taken only two years ago. His family. He, Heero, and his wife Rei. A fond smile crossed his face as he saw her image waving happily at him. "Sweetheart," he breathed. His eyes then traveled to another photo. This one had taken by an ordinary Muggle camera. It was just of him and Rei. They were both younger, and wrapped in each other's arms. Harry could feel tears in his eyes as he thought of the day that ruined his life so completely.

__

Everyone around the school was buzzing. For the first time in nearly thirty years, a Tri-Wizard Tournament was being held. Yet again, Hogwarts was going to host the special event. 

Harry sat in his office with Ron and Hermione, waiting for the head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation. "I received a letter from Rei today," Harry said easily. "She and Heero should be back here for the opening of the tournament."

"That's great!" Hermione smiled. "The dig is going well then?" 

He nodded. "She said they should be finding the compass any day now. Then she and Heero will be coming here." Harry lifted his cup of coffee to his lips just as a single scream echoed in his mind.

Ron and Hermione both looked on horrified as the mug in Harry's hand fell from numb fingers. "Harry," Ron said rising to his feet. "Is something wrong?"

"So sorry I'm late," Percy Weasley said as he apparated between his youngest brother and sister-in-law. When he saw the paled look on Harry's face, he frowned. "Is there something wrong?"

"It's Rei," Harry said in a disturbed voice. Without a word, he disapparated. He knew there was something horribly wrong with his wife. She was more of a Muggle than a witch, with only a few empathic abilities; but the mental shockwave he'd just received told him that something was clearly wrong.

Harry apparated in the same tent as he had dozens of times before. He scanned the tent looking for his wife and son. "Rei," he called out. "Rei, Heero!" When he didn't get an answer, he felt his need of urgency increase. "Rei, Heero, answer me," he pleaded as he left the tent and started to look through the camp.

Full blown panic set in as Harry rounded a cluster of tents and saw smoke coming out of the cave they were supposed to be digging in. "Rei!" he yelled, running over to the opening. Harry slowed as he saw two prone bodies on the ground.

Fearing the worse, Harry ran over to the nearest figure. As Harry looked at the body that was closest to him, he felt his heart drop. "No," he whispered as he recognized his wife. "Rei." His breath escaped him as he fell to his knees at her side.

Her Prussian eyes were wide open, as if frozen in fear. Her soft bronzed skin was incredibly pale. There was no mistake, she had been a victim of **Avada Kedavra,** the killing curse.

Harry's eyes went round as he thought of his son. He knew that if he had lost his son, as well as his wife, there would be no way he would be able to survive. He looked into his wife's flat eyes and gently touched her face. "I'll find him, I promise," he whispered as he fought back tears. He didn't want to listen to the little voice in his head telling him that Heero could be dead as well. "Heero," Harry called, moving away from Rei. There was nothing he could do for her… not any more.

Harry soon found that the other body was Marcus Scott, Rei's assistant. He had also fallen victim to **Avada Kedavra**.

With another glance at the area around him, Harry went back to Rei's personal tent. He had to find his son. As he lifted the flap, Harry saw a pair of familiar yellow boots. "Heero," he said quickly entering the tent.

When his eyes fell on his son, Harry didn't know if his heart wanted to soar, or sink. Heero's face was void of all emotion. His eyes remained unfocused as he held onto the small doll Rei cherished most. 

"Heero," Harry said carefully. His heart pained him even more as flat Prussian eyes turned to him. "What happened son?"

Heero looked at his father with vacant eyes. For long moments he simply sat there, saying nothing. When Harry took a step towards him, Heero turned his head away. "There was a wizard. I couldn't see his face. He killed Mama," he said in a cold voice. 

Harry stood and looked at his son. As he gazed at the child in front of him, Harry realized that this wizard, whoever he was, not only killed his wife, but his son as well.

"You may want to change the password to your office," Hermione said softly. When Harry flinched at the sound of her voice, she smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I didn't realize you were so deep in thought," she said sitting across from her best friend. 

Harry gave her a saddened smile as he placed the photo he was looking at on his desk. "It's alright. I should be thinking about work. Not worrying over nothing," he said automatically.

Hermione frowned. "Worrying over your son's state of mind, or missing your dead wife is hardly nothing Harry," she said as he picked up a stack of papers. "But are you sure He'll be alright here? I'm sure Victor will be able to find a spot for him in…"

"He's my son Hermione. It's bad enough that he thinks I dumped him off with Ginny last year. If I send him to another school, he'll never forgive me." Harry shook his head. "I'll be able to deal with Heero being here. I'm just worried about his adjusting with schoolwork and socializing. He's withdrawn so far into himself I hardly recognize him any more."

"So you've been spoiling him to over compensate," she said lowly. They watched each other in silence for a few moments. She turned away from him with a scowl. "You've hardly changed from the boy that battled Voldermort," she said under her breath. She then looked at him and smiled. "I'm sure we're all worrying over nothing. Heero has enough of you in him that he, Duo and Trowa will be costing Gryffendor almost as many points as you and Ron," Hermione said with a smile.

"You were there too," Harry said in turn. He felt a small smile cross his face as he thought about the three boys. "But I think there's something you should know."

She looked at him with puzzled eyes. "What is it?"

"It's about Wushu."

All amusement left Hermione's face. "Harry, what did you…. Please tell me you didn't…."


	4. Chapter 4

Heero Potter, Year 01

By Midori Bond & Devon Masterson

Chapter 4

"So this is a muggle house?" Duo asked as he looked around like a tourist. He was snapping pictures at everything as he went. Curiosity had gotten the best of him and there was two pieces of candy a photo from his grandfather for each picture. 

"Yes, Duo," Trowa answered.

"This is so cool," he replied his violet eyes gleaming with ideas of touching things.

"Wait," Trowa said grabbing his cousin by the pony tail before he could run off.  
"Mom said we had to go over the rules in our room first."

"We all share a room?" Wufei asked wrinkling his nose. "I have to sleep with the child? Injustice, he can't even sleep until his hair is brushed and he's tucked in."

"Let me go," Duo said snatching his braid from Trowa and fingering it gingerly. He shot his cousin a look then stared at Wufei. "At least I can sleep by myself, you have to have Nataku sleep with you."

Wufei's face flushed. "I'm not the only one who can't sleep alone."

"Watch it, Wufei," Heero warned as he picked up his bag.

"What are you talking about?" Quatre asked

Quatre looked at his friends curiously. This was the first time that he had been allowed to spend the night. His father always managed to occupy him with sorted places like Nocturn Alley or he spent the summer in his room. He hated having to do that, but he and his mother both knew if he found out that he had been spending time with the Potters and Weaselys, he would never be allowed to attend Hogwarts or associate with them. This year was different however, his father gave up on him. "What's going on?"  


Duo shook his head and put his arm around Quatre. "Tre, Tre, Tre. I forgot you're on parole this summer. Let me clue you in, you see we all have our own..."

"Rituals," Trowa supplied.

"Rituals that we do every night. I have my thing, Wufei sleeps with Nataku, Trowa reads a bedtime story, and..." Duo paused dramatically and looked at Heero. He was not sure whether to chance it. He whispered in Quatre's ear causing the younger boy's eyes to widen slightly. "So what's your?" Duo asked aloud. The other looked over to listen as well, if they were going to exposed, they might as well know young blonde's secrets.

Heero turned away from the group. This was stupid, he should not have come. He thought things would look now that Wushu came into his life, but his father nixed that idea. _"Maybe they'll leave me alone...yeah right not Duo,"_ he thought as he put his suitcase on his bed, or the one he claimed for himself while they were probing Quatre for information.

He had already been that route when Wufei teased about sleeping with a doll. For his tactlessness, the black haired boy nursed a black eye, and Heero spent time in the corner as they called it. It was really a subspace pocket room with no doors, only windows. There was nothing to do and it was absolutely boring. Of course the catch along with it was you could see out, but no one could see inside the room. So naturally if everyone else was having fun, you would realize it and know you couldn't join in. Amazingly enough, Aunt Hermione came up with that one. She could be quite devilish she wanted. There was no wonder why she hung around his father and Uncle Ron.

"Are you serious?" Duo laughed. "Quatre Malfoy sleeps with a night light?"

Quatre flushed. "You're one to talk."

Duo smiled. "Whatever, I can sleep in the dark. I love it. I think we should explore tonight."

"I don't know," Trowa remarked.

"You know you want to, Trowa," Duo urged, "besides how are we really going to see the place if we're under lock and key."

"For once Weasely has a point," Wufei commented, "I would like to see this place close up."

"Then it's settled," Duo replied. "I know Quatre's going because his nightlight will be missing when it's time to go to bed." Quatre shook his head and gave him a look. " So what about you Heero?" 

"I'll think about it..." his sentence trailed as he opened his suitcase. "Wushu?" His eyes widened at seeing the young dragon in his bag wrapped around his most prized possession.

"Hi," he hissed. "I like her. Some scales, claws and she would be workable." He uncoiled himself around the doll and slithered up Heero's arms then coiled around his head like a turban. "You're head is warm and comfortable like a nest."

"Hmm," Heero grunted. He did not know if that were a compliment or a tease. "Does my Dad know you're here?"

"Yes he does and he said not to get me into any trouble," Wushu answered.

"Yeah right," Heero mumbled under his breath.

"Hello!" Duo replied jumping up and down in front of Heero waving his hands. " Are you going or not?"

"If he didn't make me laugh so hard, I would have sneezed on him by now," Wushu commented.

Heero ignored the comment and looked at the young man in front of him with big violet eyes that currently annoying him. "You'll never leave me alone will you?"

"No," Duo answered.

"Fine, I'll go." 

Duo smiled triumphantly then jumped on a bed. "Rest up me, we leave sun down."

***

"Let's split into to groups," Duo suggested. "Heero, Quatre, and me can be in one group, and Trowa and Wufei can be another one."

"I don't find that feasible," Trowa remarked. "Three of us in one group is likely to get caught."

"I'll go alone," Heero declared. "Trowa's right. I'll take Wushu with me."

"I think you plan to double back on us," Quatre accused looking at Heero suspiciously.

Heero flushed slightly in the moonlight. The blond boy knew him just a little to well. "I promise won't go back to the house. I'll look around and report in."

"I don't think walking around the backyard will classify as looking around, Heero," Trowa commented.

Heero narrowed his eyes. Since when was he so easy to read? "I will explore," he replied his voice indicating his annoyance.

"Well that's good enough for me," Duo replied. "Let's go and keep in touch." He held up his walkie-talkie and they started in three different directions.

"The Weasely's can be swift when they want to," Wushu commented from a top of Heero's head. "Malfoy too! He's tricky. His mind is always working that can be a bad thing."

"You're getting wise in your young age aren't you?" Heero asked. "Quatre is our friend and he's nothing like his father."

"Don't get so upset. It makes your head get too warm," Wushu replied. "Save it for the winter."

"They maybe annoying but they are my friends," Heero added.

"I'm your friend too," Wushu exclaimed. He lowered his upper portion so that he could hiss in Heero's ear affectionately. "I like them, they entertain me. Don't be such a sour puss."

"Hmm," Heero grunted just before pausing in his tracks. He got down quickly as he saw something white shimmering in the moonlight amongst the bushes. "Quiet," he said lowly."  
He pulled the bushes apart and his eyes widened. "Beautiful," he said lowly.

"I wanna see too!" Wushu replied craning his neck to see. His eyes lit up when he realized it was a human female dressed in all white sitting at a lawn table.

Wushu looked Heero curiously as he strained to see what his friend was looking at through the bushes. "A human female? You like her, huh?"

Heero shook his head violently knocking Wushu off. "I thought it was a ghost,"

"So you don't like her?" Wushu asked.

"I don't know her," Heero answered trading his flush for a mask of coldness.

"So," Wushu said as he floated upward to get a closer look. "What is she doing? Is she? ...She's playing chess with a ghost."

Heero shook his head in disbelief. There was no way that could be a witch. She was too pretty and she lived next door to Trowa's grandparents. Trowa would have mentioned it if there any like them in the neighborhood. He opened the spot in the bushes that he has been peeping from wider. The girl was playing wizards chest with a ghost and not just any ghost, but Dumbledor. "Can't be..." 

But there was no mistake, Heero would recognize that face anywhere. He had several copies of his card, plus he had seen pictures of his father and Dumbledor together.

"Hmmm...a witch there and a wizard here...I think it's time to work my magic," Wushu commented before snaking his way towards the girl.

"Check mate," the girl replied smiling. "Professor, I do believe you are slipping."

Dumbledor smiled. "I was never that good of a player, but I still enjoy it. Perhaps you should play Professor Ron Weasely. He is quite good."

"I'm sure Professor Weasely has better things to do than play chess with me," she commented with a hint of sadness. "He's like all the others..."

Dumbledor's eyes warmed as he stood beside the young girl. "Perhaps if you would open up more to others they would see that you are a wonderful person. Your headmaster sees the good in you."

Victoria flushed. "The headmaster is different. He has had a hard life and he...can not show favoritism amongst students. It's unprofessional."

"True, but I also know Harry. He can spot a bad egg when he sees one and so can I," he replied.

"Is that why you left Gryffindor Tower to spend the summer with me?" she asked. "Or do you enjoy being beaten at chess?"

Dumbledor chuckled. "Modesty is not your strong point, Miss Une or should I say Countess Une."

"Victoria," she corrected distastefully. A countess was her title in the muggle world, a world that wanted no part of her.

"Very well then," he replied, "but that is what I like about you and of course the way you cause Professor Malfoy to walk on egg shells. It's quite humorous to see him nervous. It makes him well rounded."

The young flushed slightly. She seemed to have the effect on most of the magical academy that she attended. She had to be the most well known out cast in the school. It was unnerving. "I do not wish to discuss it any further, professor," Victoria replied closing the subject.

Dumbledore nodded. He knew it would take patience to get through her barriers and he had all the time in the world. "Now this should be interesting," he said softly as a smile crossed his face. "Just what is needed."

"I beg your pardon?" she asked looking at him strangely. Perhaps he had seen a hole in her battle plans. She stared at the board intensely trying to find where she had gone wrong in her theories. Everything had been carefully planned out, there was no way she could lose this game. _"Don't let your arrogance blind you from the obvious,"_ she warned herself as she took a deep breath. "Why are you looking like that, Professor?" she asked finally. 

"I just noticed something," he replied grinning.

Victoria's countenance took on a frown and she was starting to grow angry at his smugness when she felt something wrap around her shoulders. She started. "What?" she asked quickly then calmed as she realized she was not in danger. She shot a look at the deceased headmaster then sighed. At least she did not scream out like some little kid. She unwrapped the dragon from around her arms when he licked her cheek affectionately, causing her to laugh out loud. "You're far from home, you know?" She lightly stroked the dragon causing him to wrap around her affectionately once again.

"There must be a wizard in the area," Dumbledor commented casually. "He looks only a few weeks old."

Victoria nodded. "Where's your master?" she asked. Wushu's eyes brightened as he pointed his tail toward the bushes. Victoria squinted her eyes as she moved forward. "Who's out there?"

Heero sighed and narrowed his eyes. He would get Wushu back later. "He's mine," Heero replied stepping out of the bushes slowly.

Victoria stood and walked over to the boy. He looked somewhat familiar but she could not place it. She could tell that he was a first year though he was not much shorter than herself.

Prussian eyes widened slightly as the vision in white walked towards him and he took a step back for a moment. She looked so serious as she walked toward him, but he could not help but feel shy around her. It was quite strange for him to have such a reaction to someone.

Victoria sighed inwardly as she stopped moving towards him. "I am not going to hurt you," she said with slight annoyance. "I only wanted to return your dragon to you." She placed Wushu on the ground and he immediately slithered along and took up residence in his favorite sleeping spot; Heero's head. The sight was quite endearing to see a boy and his pet so comfortable that she nearly laughed out loud again. To cover it, she cleared her throat. "What is your name, boy?"

"Heero," he answered simply though quite miffed at her superior attitude. "What is your name girl?"

Brown eyes widened then softened. She had never been spoken to in such a manner. It was a welcomed change. "I apologize for being rude. My name is Victoria Une."

"Hi," he said lowly not knowing what to say to her.

Dumbledor took this as a cue to step into the situation. "Heero, would you mind taking over the new game for me? I am not needed here anymore."

Heero nodded then looked toward Victoria. "Would you like to play?"

For the first time in awhile, the young girl smiled. "It would be a change of pace. If you think you can keep up, first year?"

"You aren't more than a first year, yourself, I can manage," he replied.

"We shall see."

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Hero Potter

By Midori Bond & Devon Masterson-Bond

Chapter 5

"I can't believe you," Wushu hissed as he landed on the windowsill. "You keep me out all night with that _girl_, and now we have to sneak in like a couple of criminals."

Heero rolled his eyes as he pulled himself up the trellis. "Will you please shut up," he grunted as he carefully climbed into the window. He looked around the room and saw everyone asleep. "If you wake up anyone, we'll never hear the end of it."

It was Wushu's turn to roll his eyes. "You mean _you'll_ never hear the end of it," he said going over to Hero's bed. "I can go to sleep." He easily wrapped himself around the doll on the bed and closed his eyes.

A soft sigh escaped Heero as he quietly made his way over to his bed. The only thing on his mind was the beautiful girl across the street. They played chess for hours, then talked, and ended up falling asleep on her back porch. Heero carefully reached for his covers, only to freeze completely as a single light shone on him.

"And just _where_ have you been young man?" Duo asked in a motherly voice. He adjusted his grip on his flashlight and continued to watch Heero.

Heero straightened and turned to look at Duo. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?" he asked lowly.

"And you should've been back a _long_ time ago," Duo countered waving his light.

A scowl crossed Heero's face as he pulled back his blankets. "Don't you have anything better to do with that light?" he asked harshly.

Duo giggled as he put the light under his chin. "Not really. I wonder what Gramps would give me for this." He quickly shook his head and turned the light back to Heero, who was slipping under his sheets. "But you're avoiding the question. Where were you?"

Heero turned his back to Duo and pulled his doll away from a comfortable Wushu. "Good night Duo," he said simply.

"Hey! Just cause you can't stay with your girl, don't take mine away!" Wushu shouted.

Heero groaned and nuzzled his doll, trying to ignore both Duo and Wushu. He closed his eyes, only to grow when another light shined brightly in his face. 

"We were really worried about you Heero," Quatre said softly.

The young Japanese wizard covered his head with his pillow. "You all wanted me to go _exploring_ and that's what I did, alright."

Wushu made himself comfortable on top of Heero's pillow. "You see, when we left you guys, we ended up going across the street and meeting this witch Victoria," he explained. He felt Heero shift under the pillow and hit it with his tail. "Keep it down you," he scolded. "Anyway," he continued turning back to Duo and Quatre. "Back to Victoria. We found out some weird things about her too."

Duo smirked as he looked at Wushu. "I say we teach Wushu English. Things would be a _lot_ more interesting," he said softly. He then winced when a pillow struck the back of his head. 

"Go back to sleep," Trowa whined. "We can talk about this in the morning."

Duo smiled at his sleeping cousin. For as cool as he could be when fully awake, Trowa could be such a baby in his sleep. "But Trowa, it _is_ morning. 4:30 in fact." Duo barely dodged the pillow thrown in his direction. He looked at Trowa and saw him about to pick up a rather thick book. "Okay, okay. We'll go back to sleep," Duo conceded. He then looked at Heero. "This isn't over Potter," he mumbled before lying down comfortably.

Quatre winced as he pricked his finger. _"This isn't as fun as we thought it would be,"_ he thought as he pulled more weeds out from under the bushes.

"Man, who's bright idea _was_ this anyway?" Duo asked from Quatre's side.

The blonde gave him a blank look. "Yours," he said sourly. When Duo lowered his head slightly, Quatre sighed. "You just_ had_ to see if there were any gnomes out here, and we get stuck doing yard work."

Duo looked over his shoulder and saw Trowa watering the flowers on the porch; Wufei was pushing around a muggle lawnmower, and Heero… Heero was leaning on his rake, staring at the house across the street. A frown crossed his features as he focused on his dark haired friend. "I still wanna know where Heero was last night," Duo said lowly.

Quatre looked at Heero as well. "He'll tell us when he's ready," he said before turning back to his weeding. "Unless you want to follow him," he mumbled. Teal eyes widened when he realized what he said, and to _whom_. "No, bad idea," Quatre said shaking his head.

"What's a bad idea?" Trowa asked.

"We're gonna follow Heero tonight," Duo said quickly.

Trowa's eyes narrowed slightly. He still hadn't forgiven Duo for waking him up this morning. "No, we're not," he said sternly. "We're staying in tonight."

Duo smiled in his cousin's face and stood. "Yeah, we are," he countered.

Trowa's gaze hardened as Duo's grin widened. "I refuse to do anything that will get us in trouble with Grandmother and Grandfather."

Violet eyes stared into green. After a moment, Duo turned away. "Okay," he said simply. He knelt next to Quatre and went back to weeding.

Emerald eyes blinked. When Duo would switch moods so quickly, it only meant trouble. "Okay?" he repeated. 

"Yeah, it's cool." Duo glanced at Quatre and winked. "Besides, I'm sure Aunt Mione would _love_ hearing about how her darling little boy broke her Head Girl badge."

Trowa hung his head. It was an accident that his father had taken the blame for. His mother had cried for hours over it too. If she found out now, not only would he be grounded for his entire first year, but Hermione would end up re-living the whole traumatic event over. That kind of stress wouldn't be good for her. "Alright, fine," he said softly. He turned and made his way back towards the porch as he saw his grandmother carrying a tray out to them.

Quatre smiled as he stood. "How many times are you going to blackmail him?" he asked Duo quietly.

"As often as it takes," Duo smiled. He ran up to the porch and kissed Mrs. Granger's cheek.

The blonde shook his head and looked at Heero. A slight frown crossed his features when he noticed Heero still staring at the house across the street. He walked over to where the other boy stood and touched his shoulder. "Hey Heero," he said simply. He lowered his hand when he saw the other boy jump slightly. "What's up?"

Heero frowned as he looked at the blonde. "Nothing," he said going back to raking up dead grass. "Why?"

Quatre could only fight a knowing smile. "Lunch is ready." He stepped to the side and allowed Heero to drop his rake and go up to the porch. He turned to look at the house Heero was staring at and raised an eyebrow. There was someone looking back. "I wonder," he thought as he went back to the Granger's house. "Could that be who he stayed out with last night?"

Heero carefully sat up and looked around the room. Everyone was asleep, thankfully, and now would be the perfect time to sneak away to see Victoria. He quietly climbed out of the bed and quickly changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top. His eyes quickly glanced towards Duo and Quatre. They were the lightest sleepers he knew. Trowa was one to cherish his sleep, so it took a little more to wake him, and nothing short of a war could wake up Wufei.

With a smile, Heero make his way to the window and started to climb out of it. His smile then fell when a familiar weight settled around his neck. 

"Going to see your _girlfriend_ Heero?" Wushu whispered into his owner's ear. 

Heero growled in annoyance and pinched Wushu's mouth closed. He easily jumped off of the trelice down to the backyard. "Be quiet," he hissed at the toy dragon. "If Duo and Quatre hear you, they'll want to come with us." He pulled his fingers away as Wushu nipped at him.

"You make it sound like a bad thin," Wushu said taking his normal spot on the top of Heero's head. "I'm kinda starting to warm up to Duo. He's fun."

Prussian eyes rolled. "You would. He's a human _you_," he mumbled as he quietly made his way to Victoria's backyard.

Duo sat up as soon as he heard Heero land on the ground. He smirked as he turned to Quatre. "Let _Mission: Find Out What Heero's Doing_ begin," he smiled.

Quatre sat up and turned to Wufei. "Don't tell me he went to sleep," Quatre whined.

Onyx eyes opened and glared at the blonde. "I was simply meditating," Wufei said lowly. He sat up and stretched while Duo pulled a whining Trowa up into a sitting position.

"Let Heero go see who he wants," Trowa protested. Blurry emerald eyes glared at his cousin. "Go if you want, I'm staying here," he mumbled before falling face first back into his pillow.

Duo folded his arms over his chest and smirked. "I guess Aunt Mione's gonna be heart broken again," he said before going over to the window.

Trowa sat up and glared at the other Weasel. "I hate you," he said before going over to the window himself. "I really, _really_ hate you," he said.

"It's cool," Duo said as Trowa climbed out of the window. "I know you're just lying to yourself."

***

"Hi," Heero greeted as he walked up. A flutter crossed his chest as she smiled in surprise.

"I thought you would have been tired after doing yard work all day," she commented as she held a large sketchbook to her. She had been working on something that she just couldn't get out of her head.

"I wonder what she's hiding over there?" Wushu asked as he floated over Victoria and rested across her shoulders. "Oh, I see," he replied looking at the picture she drew of him and Heero. "It looks just like me."

Heero raised an eyebrow in curiosity, but said nothing. There would be too much explanation if he started snooping on the basis of something that Wushu 'hissed' to him. He did not want to reveal to her that he was a parcel mouth, not when things were going so well and she thought he was normal.

Victoria blushed and held the sketchbook tighter to her chest. "What would you like to do tonight? A game of wizard chest or..."

"How about twenty questions? I wanna go first!" Duo suggested as he and the others came out of the bushes.

"What are you doing here?" Heero asked annoyed. He couldn't believe they actually followed him. Correction he could believe it, but he refused to do so.

"We were worried," Quatre answered.

"I was blackmailed," replied Trowa yawning.

"You had no right..." Heero began.

"It's okay, Heero. I don't mind. They are your friends. You should be glad that they even care enough to follow you," she interrupted. "My name is Victoria Une and I'm a second year at Hogwarts Academy."

"Hi, Vicky, I'm Duo, this Quatre, Wufei, and Judas," Duo introduced as he offered his hand.

"My name is Trowa," he corrected shooting a look at Duo.

"My name is Victoria not Vicky," she said sternly shaking Duo's hand.

"Yeah whatever," Duo replied.

"It's not whatever," she commented raising an eyebrow.

"You know if you're going to be Heero's girlfriend and you're going to have to get used to us, Vic," he said patting her shoulder. "But I have a feeling that you'll fit in."

Victoria and Heero both blushed. "You have the wrong idea," she said trying to explain.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Duo replied looking around then changed the subject. "This is a nice house. Are your parents muggles?"

Victoria looked downward for a moment causing Heero to frown. She never really mentioned her parents to him, but he could tell from her behavior that they did not get along. "Yes, they are and I live alone before you ask any more questions."

"Don't have to be so touchy," Duo remarked before looking around.

Victoria raised an eyebrow. "Uh so, what's Hogwarts like?" Quatre asked as he sat down on the ground. "I've only visited once for a House Quidditch Championship."

"Yeah, what house are you in?" Duo asked.

"My house," she answered reluctantly. She sighed. She knew what would happened once she told them, they would behave just like everyone else and treat her like some germ. The Slytherin house didn't exactly have a good reputation. Dark wizards were known to come out of there and most of those that did not become dark wizards were unsavory characters. She would lose them if they knew, but it was also wrong to deceive them. She would tell them before they all left for school. "I'm..."

"What's this?" Duo asked picking up a large book.

"Homework for potions class. Professor Malfoy gives out a lot of homework," she replied taking the book and putting it in her bag. "Enough about school, we'll all be there soon enough."

"Good point," Duo remarked. "So what do you guys want to do? I've been doing all the talking."

"That's because they went to sleep," Heero commented pointing to their friends each curled up in their own spot sound asleep.

"Quatre!" Duo whined as he ran over to wake the sleeping blond.

"I'm awake," he said quickly sitting up then yawned. "It was worth a shot."

Victoria cleared her throat to keep from laughing. It seemed that she was enjoying herself a lot more since she came into their acquaintance, especially, Heero. He was fun to talk to as she stared into his large Prussian eyes and then there was Wushu. He cracked her up the way he teased Heero. It was quite endearing. It was going to be hard to give them up when school started. Once they got around the other students, they would never talk to her again. 

"Hey, Vic, do you have anything to eat?"

"Victoria," she corrected narrowing her eyes. "My name is Victoria and yes, I do. What would you like?"

"Whatever you have," he replied.

"Would anyone else like something?" she asked just before leaving.

"We're fine," Heero answered for both he and Quatre. Once she was gone, he glared at the two of his friends who weren't sleeping. 

"Before you say anything," Quatre began, "we were worried about you. You don't talk to us anymore and we know your dad dragged you here."

"Yeah and we have to blackmail you into hanging out with us," Duo pouted. "We just wanted to see what you were up to. I do have to admit your girlfriend seems okay. She's not ugly or anything. I guess she's worth risking cooties for."

"We're just friends," Heero replied.

"We saw you staring at her house all day, Heero," Quatre coughed. 

Heero blushed then sighed in relief when Victoria returned with a tray of drinks. She saved him from being embarrassed further. "I brought lemonade and cookies for everyone. I figured you just wanted to get rid of me, but could still use refreshments." She set the tray on the patio table. 

Wushu slithered down from her shoulders and on to the table. "I hope that piece of candy right there is for me," he commented.

"I thought Wushu might like a little something, so I brought him a piece of chocolate. He does like chocolate doesn't he?"

"He's always eating mine," Heero answered. He was miffed that the ruby dragon ate half of his stash of chocolate frogs, claiming that he had to eat something while riding along in his suitcase.

"Then I made the appropriate choice," she mused. She winked at Wushu just before feeding a bit to him.

The boys looked at each other curiously. "Oh you'll fit in just fine," Duo smiled taking a glass. "Welcome to the family."  



	6. Chapter 6

Hero Potter

By Midori Bond & Devon Masterson-Bond

Chapter 6

Heero took a deep breath and knocked on the white Victorian door. He could hear soft foot falls from inside just before he caught a glimpse of someone peaking through the window. "Can I help you?" a voice asked as they opened the door slowly.

Heero nodded. "Can Victoria come out an play?" he asked. This had been all Duo's idea. As much as he would have loved for her to come outside in the daytime, he had a feeling this was a bad idea. They could all get her into trouble. He was not sure of the exact situation, but he knew that the person in her house was her guardian and was supposed to keep her inside during the day. Nighttime...nighttime she was free to do what she wished, but her guardian left for home once the sun set. He wasn't able to get much more about the subject out of Victoria. 

Her eyes widened in shock. "No one by that names lives here," she replied quickly as she moved to shut the door.

Heero quickly stuck his foot in the door. "I know she lives here. You don't have to worry about her the rest of the summer. My friends and I talked to our guardians and she'll be coming with us to school tomorrow."

"School?"

The boy nodded. "Hogwarts Acad..."

"You're one of them!" she exclaimed in shock as she moved back.

Heero nodded once more. He didn't like the way she was looking at him. "She will be in safe hands."

"You mean I can leave early?" she asked incredulously.

"You can leave now," he replied. The woman shrank against the wall and the young boy sighed then leaned against the wall on the opposite side of the hall. Then woman the quickly ran for the door then started down the street.

Once she was gone, the others poked their heads from out of the bushes. They had stationed themselves there just in case they had to kidnap Victoria. "Muggles can be so weird," Duo commented.

"I agree," Quatre replied.

"She is merely ignorant," Wufei said as they walked inside.

"I am surprised that she thought we would hurt her. We're only children," Trowa noted as he looked around the house. "She has her trunk already packed." He pointed to a large trunk and several other items in the sitting room. 

"Speak for yourself, Weasely," Wufei muttered.

"We should take those and put them with our things," Quatre suggested as he walked over to the trunk. He grabbed on end of the trunk and was about to start to drag it when he stopped and leaned over curiously. "What's this?" he asked running his hand over the trunk.

"Dust," Duo answered walking over to his friend. "She's not a neat freak. I like her even more."

"I find that surprising," Wufei commented. "Victoria seems so dignified."

"I'm sure it's none of our business," Trowa replied picking up a package.

"I'm going to find Victoria," Heero said balling his fist in anger. He had a pretty good idea why there was dust on her trunk and if he was right they had been there all summer.

"We'll take care of this and set," Duo replied. Something told him that Heero wanted to look for her alone. Besides, who knew what kind of mood Victoria was in she first awoke. She might attack him by mistake.

Heero ran up the stairs and started down the darken hallway. He knew from past conversations that Victoria's room was at the end of the hall, but after knowing her nearly two weeks he still had never been inside. A soft growl formed in his throat as he reached her room, the one with six security pad locks on the door. He fingered one of the locks just before leaning his ear to the door. There was silence. _"She must be sleeping,"_ he thought looking at the door hopelessly. How was supposed to get her out of there. None of them knew any spells destructive enough to break the locks without injuring her or destroying the house. Then there was the minor magic clause. They weren't supposed to be practicing magic in the first place.

"Whatcha doing?" Wushu asked as he moved down the hall towards Heero. "Ooh, so this is where you went off to! Think they have enough locks? What is she a prisoner? This is not Azkaban."

"What are you doing here?" Heero asked as Wushu climbed up his leg and then settled in his favorite spot. 

"I wanted to see the people under the stairs," he answered sarcastically. "I got bored waiting for you and that woman ran off so I don't have to hide anymore. Hmmm…let me see what I can do here." A crimson glow surrounded Wushu. The locks on the door shook for a moment then fell to the floor. "Open sesame."

"I didn't know you could do that," Heero replied stroking Wushu gratefully.

"You know I don't brag…much," Wushu commented before nipping Heero's ear lightly. "I'm shy you know."

"Right," Heero said as he opened the door. Inside there was a bed and closet full of pajamas. Sunlight filtered in through curtains giving it the domicile a cheery sort of feel despite the lack personality in the room.

"Heero," Victoria said softly in her sleep causing the young man to jump. He thought was awake for a second.

"She's dreaming about you. Sounds like love," Wushu teased.

Heero flushed slightly as he walked over to the side of the bed. There was not point in replying. It would only egg the ruby dragon on, plus he was more interested in the sleeping girl. He had never been in a girl's room before. It was not what he expected. "Victoria," he said lowly as he shook her.

"Mmm," she said as she turned over.

Heero sighed and leaned over to shake her again when she turned suddenly. Her quick movements caught him off guard and he fell top of her. His face burned in embarrassment as soft brown eyes opened to the sound of hissing laughter. 

Victoria blinked several times and she reached under her pillow for her glasses. She frowned. "What are you doing here?" she asked pulling the covers up to her chin. It was not the first time he had ever seen her in her pajamas, but it seemed different in her bedroom versus outside.

"I..I.. we came to.." he was at a lost for words. Her had never been so embarrassed in his life.

"Where's Hagatha?" she asked grabbing her robe from the bedpost and slipping it on without dropping the sheet. 

"She left," he answered with just a little more confidence.

"What are you so scared for?" she asked crankily. "If you fear me, how are you going to survive your first year?"

"I'm not afraid," he replied standing up. "We asked the Grangers if you could spend the night and leave for Hogwarts in the morning. We're going to have a water gun fight and eat pizza. We thought you would like to come."

"I see," she commented.

"The invitation still stands," he added.

"A lady sleeping over…"

"You would have your own room," he interrupted, "there's no way Trowa's grandmother would let you sleep in the room with us. We maybe first years, but we do notice girls."  
Victoria blushed. "I am sorry if I offended you," she said then smiled, "I accept your invitation." 

"Hmm," Heero said simply. "The guys are moving your luggage across the street. I'll wait for you down stairs." He was about to leave when she wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"Thank you," she replied. The day was already looking up.

The young boy flushed as he held her for a few moments. "Action, that's what I like to see! So when's the wedding?" Wushu asked.

Victoria broke the hug and looked at Heero. "I better get dressed," she said flushing. She glared at Wushu for a second.

"Okay," Heero nodded as he looked at her curiously. If he didn't know better, he could have swore that Victoria understood Wushu.   


  
***

"You won't escape," Wufei said lowly as he looked through the scope hydroweapon. A gleam was seen in his eyes as he saw his target in cross hair. He had been waiting for such an opportunity all afternoon. His finger tensed on the trigger as he savored the thought of seeing the elusive Heero taken out. A twig snapped behind him. "Wha?"

"Gotcha, Wufei," Quatre smiled as he pulled the triggered and sprayed Wufei down with water from his standard issue super soaker. 

"It looks like I might be vindicated," Wufei smiled. Quatre raised an eyebrow and ducked. "Ahh, Weasely you have terrible aim!" 

Trowa snickered as he watched his friend drip on the grass. Wufei was not the intended victim, but he would take out two if need be. He turned to aim at Quatre when a spray of water hit him in the chest. "You let your guard down. That's payback for you," Quatre laughed before running off. There was a certain Japanese wizard he wanted to give a wet payback to as well.

Trowa and Wufei stood looking at each other for a moment. "He's enjoying this way too much," they each thought before raising their guns and shooting at each other continuously.

Mrs. Granger smiled as she watched the boys playing out of the window. They were definitely something else. She was going to miss them after she dropped them off tomorrow at the station. The house would be empty once again.

The telephone rang. "Hello?"

"Hi, mom, how are the boys? They haven't been too much trouble for you have they?"

"No, Hermione, why would you think that?" she asked curiously.

"I've hardly gotten the chance to speak with you and dad. You're always gone or about to leave," she answered. "I know how much energy they can take up sometimes."

"Everything is fine, Sweetheart. I'm going to miss them when they leave. They all behaved well."

"Even Duo?" she asked.

Mrs. Granger chuckled. "Yes. He has minded well and he told me to tell you that you won't have to send him any howlers"

Hermione chuckled. "He really is something," she commented before changing the subject. "How is Heero doing?"

"He's fine. He's outside playing with boys," her mother answered. "I was concerned about him at first, but then he made a new friend. He and the others have been sneaking out to play with her every night, but today is the first day they invited her over."

"Mother, you've been letting them sneak out of the house," Hermione shrieked.  
"Now calm down dear, they only went across the street and they always made it back time for me to check on them. They were perfectly safe. I find that sometimes you need to give your child a little freedom, now and then. Right Hermione?"

Hermione fell silent. She knew what her mother was eluding to, her times at Hogwarts when she, Ron, and Harry roamed about. "Mother that was different...wait a minute did you say she?"

"Yes, apparently there was young witch living across the street. I believe I've seen her mother once about sunset. I guess they are nocturnal people."  
"That is odd," Hermione admitted. 

"She must be a first year like them," Hermione speculated. Now she could get a look at this girl that captivated her adopted nephews attention. "Well mother, I have to finish helping with the final preparations for tomorrow's banquet. It's hard to believe that the boys are going to be first years."

"They do grow fast, don't they?" her mother asked wistfully.

"Yes they do," Hermione sighed. "I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, dear," she replied before hanging up the phone. She turned her attention to the children in the yard and smiled. It looked like Heero was about to lose his dry status in the water war.

"Ahh!" Heero screamed out as he was suddenly bombarded with water balloons.

"You have been caught," Victoria laughed from a nearby tree. It was her base of operations.

Heero glared at Victoria. of course she would be the one to finally soak him, though he would have put money on it being Quatre. A mischievous smile crossed his face. "She has no where to go," he thought as he lifted his gun and started spraying. "Pay back."

Victoria put her hand up instinctively then dived out of the way. She pushed another balloon over the size of the tree house. "Retaliation," she called out as she started shooting back at Heero. The two pre-teens shot at each other laughing. It was the most fun either had in a long time or in Victoria's case ever. Her smile faded somewhat when she observed something across the street that she could not ignore. "What is she doing here?"

  
****

"Hello?" a young girl called as she stood back and looked up at the silent house. She had been knocking for the past ten minutes. "I guess no one's home," She sighed, "and I came all the way here."

"Are you friend or foe?" a voice asked suddenly causing the girl to jump. 

She turned around and started into the violet eyes of a boy with long chestnut hair. A large water gun was aimed at her and she could tell by the look in his eye that he was looking for the chance to shoot her.

"Duo, she's not playing," Quatre replied standing in front of the girl. "Don't mind him," he told her.

"You are no fun, Tre?" Duo whined putting his gun down. 

Dark eyes blinked for a moment in confusion. "You are the strangest Muggles I've ever met," she said shaking her head. 

"Muggles?" Duo asked in disbelief and Quatre merely stared. Neither could believe that someone actually that they were Muggles it was weird and exciting all at the same time.

The girl flushed for second. She had to be more careful with her speech. "Don't pay attention to me," she said quickly as she laughed. "Um...I'm looking for Victoria, but it looks like she isn't home...so bye!" She grabbed her bag and ran off.

"Wait!" Quatre called reaching out for her. His hand clasped around her hand. "You know Victoria?"

The girl stopped. "Do you know where she is?"

"Maybe," Duo answered. "Who wants to know?"

"We go to the same school," the girl sighed. She had a feeling that she was not going to get anywhere unless she gave up some information. "I came for a visit."

"And you are?" Duo asked.

"Lucretzia Noin," Quatre answered, "and you're in Gryffindor."

Deep purple eyes widened. "How did you know?" she asked.

"You have it written on your bag," Quatre answered looking amused.

Duo shook his head and was about to say something smart when he noticed the two holding hands. "I see another opportunity here." A chestnut eyebrow raised in curiosity. "So…when's the wedding?" he asked. "You know between you and Heero the laughs will never stop."

The two snatched their hands away in embarrassment. "Sorry, Miss Noin," Quatre apologized. His face turned beet red.

"You and Wushu could be twins," Duo laughed.

"Hmm," Quatre said thoughtfully then raised his water gun and started shooting at Duo. "Gotcha!" He then turned to Lucretzia. "Come on Miss Noin before he catches us." He grabbed her hand and ran off.

"Call me Lucy," she laughed as they ran away.

"There will be payback, Tre!" Duo replied. He wiped his face. It seems like their water war was about to get a little bigger.

"We we're having a water war," Quatre explained as he pulled Lucretzia along. "It was Trowa's idea. That surprised everybody, especially Duo."

"I just..." she began when they both stopped. "Miss Une," she greeted.

Victoria looked at her. "You're older than I am Miss Noin," she pointed out. "Victoria is fine."

Lucretzia smiled. "Well then Victoria, Happy Birthday." She held out a package with a bow on it.

Victoria's eyes widened and she flushed. "How did you..."

"Treize told me and I figured if we're going to be friends I am going to have to get to know you."

"Miss Noin," Victoria began.

"We're both twelve now. Call me Lucy," she corrected.

"Lucy, I.."

"You two look like you need some time alone," Heero noted. He motioned toward Quatre. "We'll go hunt the others and you join in when you're done." 

"Wait…" Victoria called out as the two boys ran off then sighed.

"You have strange friends," Lucy giggled. "Though I didn't think you had any friends since you're always by yourself in class."

"Then why are you here?" she asked.

"They say keep your friends close and your enemies closer," Lucy answered.

"Oh and which am I?"

Lucy smiled and grabbed Victoria's arm. "I'm still trying to decide." She winked. "So where are the water guns, I want to get that longhaired kid back."

__

On the other side of the yard…

"Hey Heero, Quatre, where ya' going?" Duo asked as he ran up.

"We're giving Miss Noin and Victoria some space," the blond answered then turned to Heero. "We should do something for her since it's her birthday."

"Whose birthday?" Duo asked

"Victoria's," Quatre answered.

Duo shrugged. "Cool. We'll put some of those candle things that Trowa's grandma put on your cake last week. We could put it on the pizza. It's like a cake."

"Good idea," Quatre replied smiling then turned to Heero. "What do you think?"

"It's fine," he commented then walked off.

"Heero, where are you…" Quatre began.

"Look out!" Duo yelled. Quatre quickly ducked behind Duo and held him in place as a blast of water hit him in the chest.

"Thank you for saving me Duo," Quatre smiled.

"You are wrong and I'm going to get you when you sleep," He replied as he shook himself.

"I was aiming for Quatre, but you will do as well Weasely," Wufei said as he ran up. "You're lucky that I'm out of ammunition, Malfoy."

"Dodge this," Trowa called out suddenly as he threw two water balloons at Quatre. He smirked as he finally made his mark. "I have avenged myself."

Quatre pulled a piece of rubber off his head. "I still got you first." 

"Hmm." Trowa and Heero said unison.

"Let's fill up and play again," Duo suggested. His violet eyes sparkled. "I still have to get Victoria."

Heero glared at the longhaired boy. "Leave her alone."  
"Tell me where you were trying to go off to," Duo bargained. "What you didn't think we'd notice you ducking out on the rest of us?"

"I think he's going to get Victoria a present," Quatre interjected.

"How do you know we didn't want to get her anything?" Duo asked. "She's our friend too even if she's a girl."

Heero sighed outwardly though he couldn't help but feeling warm inside his heart. It good to know that they cared, even when they pretended they were giving him privacy. But then he was really in no position to talk when he made it his business to know their whereabouts, especially after his mother died. The Potter curse was starting to set in with him. Whoever killed his mother was still out there, he saw him. He would never tell anyone about it, but he would make sure that person never hurt anyone else he cared about. "Hmm." He turned his back. He was curious just how far they would go to stop him.

"He's going AWOL!" Duo yelled. "Get him!"  
"Wha?" Heero asked as three of the four boys body tackled him onto the grass.

Trowa shook his head then jumped on the pile. "Using a petrify charm would have been easier," he commented from the top of the pile. 

"Except none of us know any," Quatre commented.

"True," Trowa replied. "This is more fun anyway."

"Uh, guys…" Duo called from the near bottom. "Get off me!"

"Get off you?" Heero asked from the bottom. "Get off **me**." 

All of them hopped off and rolled out of the pile and lay on the ground breathing hard. "So where are we going?" Duo asked.

"The mall we can't afford to get caught in Diagon Alley," he said breathing fresh air. "Trowa, do you know where it is?"

"I've been there enough times. My grandmother is always dragging me there." Trowa rolled his eyes.

"We are going to need a ride," Wufei pointed out. "And why are we going to the mall?"

"To get Victoria a present," Quatre answered.

Wufei's expression darkened somewhat. Normally, he would have told Heero that he was becoming weak getting affectionate over a woman, but he did not want to hurt him again. Heero had been so sensitive ever since his mother died. The Japanese kid actually punched him when he mentioned that he was weak and childish for sleeping with female's toy. It hurt him inside more than the physical pain. Heero was not one to lash out in pettiness, threaten yes, but cause harm no. At least he chose a female that could potentially assimilate into their group if she were up to the challenge and he would see that she would be. "Then we better go before we missed," he said simply.

Heero nodded and stood. He motioned them to follow him and darted in between two houses. It was the most concealing place he could find. "Now what?" Duo asked.

For an answer Heero held out his wand and pointed toward the street. In response to his gesture dust started to gather up as if something was coming fast towards them. They all smiled as they realized he was doing, he was calling the Knight Bus. All of their faces changed to surprise when the Knight Bus did not appear. "Where did it go?" Quatre asked. They all looked around.

"Meow," a voice mewed from behind causing them to look up. In the large tree that towered over them and much of the neighborhood was a smile floating amongst the branches. "Meow," the mouth said again before jumping down in front of them with a thud. The ground near them shook a little.

"The Neko-bus?" Heero asked. He looked at his wand. It appeared to working fine.

The rest of the body of the bus misted into view to reveal the bus nodding her head. The door opened on the side and she motioned for them to get on. "Yeah, one last ride!" Duo remarked as he hopped into the front seat. The other just looked confused.

"Ah, I see," Trowa replied suddenly then entered the bus. "It makes perfect sense."

"Care to share?" Heero asked narrowing his eyes. He hated not being informed.

Before Trowa could answer a scroll dropped down in front of them and hovered in mid air. A pictogram of the Neko-bus's head moving her lips was positioned in the upper corner as the message appeared on the scroll. "_Wizards and witches under the age of 12 must be accompanied by an adult to ride the Knight Bus. Gum chewing while riding me is prohibited. Thank you! "_

"Well that answers that," Quatre replied. He stroked the large Cheshire cat behind the ear then took a seat.

"We're going to the mall," Heero said to the bus before petting her affectionately. It was going to be hard leaving her behind. Once they turned thirteen they would never be able to see her again. It was part of her magical nature, she only appeared to children. Most gave her up after leaving elementary school. The last day was painful enough without dragging withdrawal to Hogwarts with the older kids.

__

"Please remain seated and enjoy the trip, kittens." Appeared on the scroll once they were seated.

"I have a feeling this will be ride that we'll never forget," Quatre smiled as the bus started to run off.

***

"What's this?" a man asked as the pendant on his chain started to glow brightly. He smiled as understanding dawned on him. One of the artifacts was being used and from the brightness it was not too far. "Let's see." He held the pendant and it floated towards a location on the map then suddenly stopped. The man frowned, he had been hoping for an exact location, but he was closer than he had been in a year. "So, Rei, you did turn out to be clever," he said to himself pointing to the map. Seeing that pendant was drawn to Great Britain told him almost everything he needed to know. He was not going to let the artifact slip by him this time.  
  


_  
_

  



	7. Chapter 7

Heero Potter

By Midori Bond & Devon Masterson-Bond

Chapter 7

"Now, I want all of you to behave at school," Mrs. Granger sighed as she hugged each of the children that had been placed in her charge. This included the extra two that wandered in the last couple of days. "And don't forget to have fun in between your studies. All of you are too young to be so serious, this includes you Heero..."

Heero nodded and hugged the older woman tighter. She was the closest thing he would ever to be to grandparents. All of his relatives were dead or hated his guts. "Yes, ma'am."

"And you too young lady," Mrs. Granger added smoothing back Victoria's brown locks. 

Victoria nodded and buried her face in the older woman's embrace. It was all ending. She would get to school and they were all turn on her…except maybe Lucretzia. Though she imagined Lucretzia would snap out her insanity soon enough. Once they arrived at school, she would go from being Victoria or Vic as Duo called her, to the Colonel. She hated that nickname. No one ever called her that to her face, but she did have excellent hearing. She would never forget this summer!

"Have a nice trip," Mrs. Granger bid them all one last time just before looking around. The surrounding travelers were all bustling around trying to get to their destinations, that was good. "Now two at a time," she said lowly.

They all nodded and made their way through the column. As each pair disappeared, she could not help but think of the amazing wonders they would each experience. She hoped it all went well for them. Once they were all gone, she turned to her husband and sighed. "I miss them already," she said as they left the entrance to platform nine and three quarters.

"I know dear," he said patting her shoulder, "but remember there's always holidays."  
Her face brightened. "That's true."

__

One the other side of the entrance…

"I guess we better load are thing onto the train," Heero suggested.

"This is going to be great!" Duo exclaimed as he pushed his cart over to the luggage car.

"We better go after him just in case the fool gets into trouble," Wufei commented as he followed after Duo. The others nodded in agreement though they would not have been so harsh.

"Miss Une," a male voice called out.

Victoria turned around and her heart skipped a beat as her house Prefect walked over to her along with the Gryfindor Prefect. "Mr…Treize," she said reverently, "how was your summer?"

"It was rather entertaining, Zechs and I spent the summer besting each other at Quidditch, however; I am glad to be back at school," he answered. "Who are your friends?"

Victoria flushed lightly. She was being rude on all accounts. "This is Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, and of course you know Lucretzia. They are all first years." All of the boys nodded and greeted.

"Charmed, I'm sure," Treize greeted. "I am Treize Khushrinada, the Slytherin House Prefect and this Gryfindor's Prefect Milliardo 'Zechs' Peacecraft and his sister Relena. She is a first year as well, perhaps you'll end up being housemates."

"No last names?" Relena asked curiously a she stepped forward. She was curious about these boys. It was so rare to be around people her own age. She was always spent her time alone or as Zechs and Treize's tag along. This was her chance to branch out. Her first target was boy with the beautiful eyes and unruly hair. There was something that drew her to him besides the fact he was handsome young man. She wanted to get to know him further.

"Now Relena don't be rude," Zechs commented. "They will tell us when they want us to know."

"Yes, trust is a commodity to be earned," Treize added. Relena rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "You have much to learn."

"Guys, come on," Duo whined as he walked up to the group. "We gotta go and I don't want the train to leave us, plus we have to do that thing, remember?"

"Don't let us keep you," Treize replied. "Your friend seems to be in a hurry."

"Nice seeing you," Lucy said waving as they all turned to leave. 

"Nice meeting you," Quatre added politely. The others nodded. There was something about Trieze that did not quite sit well with them.

"Good-bye, Mr. Trieze," Victoria said reluctantly.

"Before you go, Miss Une, I have something in honor of your anniversary that recently passed." He picked up the portable kennel beside him and handed it to her.

"Mr. Treize…" her sentence trail she didn't know what to say. "I…thank you."

Treize shook his head. He would not allow her to lose the grace he cherished in her. "I noticed that you do not have a familiar. The shop keeper assured me that this familiar would be a wonderful companion to you."

Victoria opened the door to the kennel and large fluffy black Cheshire kitten leapt gracefully onto her shoulder and then got comfortable across her shoulder. A warm purr sounded her in ear as the cat drifted off to sleep. "She's beautiful. Thank you, Mr. Treize."

Trieze took her hand and kissed it lightly. "You're welcome, Miss Une." A blond eyebrow arched as he heard a barely audible growl from Heero. Amusement replaced surprise once Treize caught sight of Heero's glare in his peripheral vision. It seemed that maybe he had found his entertainment for this year. The train whistled sounded. "We should board now. I will see you at the banquet." He then waved to the others and dashed out of sight.

"Oo..kay," Duo said then pulled Trowa and Quatre's arms. "Come on, we have to go." 

"I can't believe you let that happen," Wushu commented from above Heero's head. He slithered down to his shoulders "I can still catch up to him and let out a little cough no one will ever know."

"Don't," Heero whispered as inconspicuous as possible.

Victoria paused in her motion. "I have to see to something go on without me and I'll catch up."Heero shook his head. He didn't like that idea what if Treize came up again. "I'll take Wushu with me. I'm sure he'll be able to find you if I get lost." 

Finally a compromise that he could accept. "We'll be in the back."

Victoria nodded. "Take Cassidy so she can get settled in." She handed the Cheshire kitten.

"Cassidy?" he asked.

"Gaelic for clever," she replied petting the kitten affectionately. "I think it's perfectly suited for her. Look her at eyes and you'll see there's more to her than meets the eye." Cassidy purred to her mistress then nuzzled against Heero shoulder. "Take care of her."

"How long are you going to be gone?" he asked.

Victoria flushed slightly. She did not mean to be so possessive, but Cassidy was the first gift ever given to her by a colleague. "Take care as she started the baggage compartment."

"Hmm," he sighed then turned the opposite direction. He did not like her running off without him, but at least he had her kitten as collateral. She was coming back.

"So where are we going?" Wushu asked climbing up her arm. "Oh yeah, that's right you can understand me. I'll be your protector. No other boys are going to take you away while I am on the job."

Victoria shut the door to the car behind her and looked around. Once she was sure they were alone, she hissed at Wushu. "We are going to be clear on some issues, Wushu. I know you enjoy mischief and you want to protect Heero, but if I find out that you set Mr. Treize on fire, I will petrify you and use you as a stirring rod."

Wushu blinked then climbed on top of her head. He lowered himself in front of her so that he could stare at her upside down. "I like 'em fiery," he smirked.

"I am serious," she said sternly.

Wushu nodded. "You're mean and I appreciate that in a woman. You're perfect for Heero." Victoria flushed bright red but maintained a look of seriousness despite herself. A brown eyebrow raised. "I'll behave."

"Good," she replied.

"Wait until Heero finds out that you can understand me."

"No," she hissed quickly then calmed herself. "Knowledge of some of my talents will raise too many questions. Let's leave this between you and me."

"I can't keep that from him," Wushu whined, "not even as a stirring rod. Besides we both know that I'll get changed back."

Victoria sighed. "Then I will have to inform Heero that it was you who finished the other half of his chocolate frogs, not Duo."

Amber eyes widened. "Fine. It'll be more fun to tease him this way anyway," he replied climbing across her shoulder. "I like you. You're so tricky."

"I like you too," she said stroking him. "Let's get back before we are missed."

***

"Isn't she the kind of cat as the Neko-bus?" Duo asked as he watched the cat lying peacefully on the seat across from him. 

"Yes," Quatre replied as he pulled a few items out of the bag for the small but cramped party. "She's a Cheshire cat."

"Cool." Duo leaned forward and stroked the cat under the chin. He smiled when the kitten's eyes drifted shut and purred loudly. "Finally a pet that likes me."

"Ebony likes you," Quatre remarked.

Wufei shot a look at Duo. "Nataku trained to ignore fools."

"You and Catherine get along to my knowledge," Trowa commented holding the container that Quatre handed him from inside the bag. His grandmother had gone overboard with the food again.

"Wushu finds you humorous," Heero supplied.

"Really?" Duo asked. 

"Watcha doin?" Wushu asked as he slid through the window panel at the top of the door. He floated down to Heero's head. "Miss me?"

"Hey, it's Wushu," Duo remarked.

"Why aren't you with Victoria?" Heero hissed nonchalantly. Even though they welcomed Lucy into their fold, he was still wary of sharing his gift with the public. He was already the headmaster's son and undeservingly famous. There was no need to add extra attention.

"Can't put anything pass him can you?" Wushu snickered. "She went to the bathroom. I am not supposed to follow her in there am I?"

"Hmm." 

"I knew you'd say that," Wushu chuckled as he looked around curiously. "I see everything is set up. Where's the chocolate?"

Prussian eyes immediately flew towards violet ones. "What?" Duo asked. "Whatever it is, I didn't do it."  
"I just wanted to know where the chocolate was," Heero commented.

"I said I was sorry that I ate the last one. I didn't know that you didn't…"

"Shhh," Quatre said quickly from the above them. He was standing on the seat to keep a look out. "I see her coming down the hall and… she has Miss. Relena with her?"

"Oh come on," Duo whined. Quatre shushed him. "Man, Heero, you need to find away to get rid of that stalker before she falls in love," he added lowly.  
"She's just lonely," Trowa commented. "Though I admit she is very odd."

"Hmm. You do have a point though," Heero replied.

"I can sneeze on her," Wushu offered.

"And you'll be back at the shop before either one of us can blink," he said lowly.

"Hmm, be that way then," he sighed before nestling his head amongst Heero's chocolate locks.

"She's at the door," Quatre said lowly as he stepped down from the seat and sat down on it. Cassidy leaped into his lap and grinned before purring. Everyone turned toward the door as though they were ready to pounce despite the tight space.

"There's something weird about that cat," Wushu said casually. "She is entirely too happy. Of course if I had a face like giggling psychopath and someone took me home, I'd be happy too."

Cassidy hissed and jumped off Quatre's lap and onto the overhead compartment. She smiled brightly at Wushu just before spinning her eyes around in their sockets like marbles. 

The ruby dragon's jaw dropped in shock as he watched her eyes spinning around in different directions. "Keep that thing away from me !" Wushu hissed as he moved about Heero's head. He slithered around Heero's neck and started to tense nervously.

"What is wrong with you," Heero snapped pulling at his familiar. He stared at Wushu sternly once he freed himself. 

Amber eyes looked towards the small gray kitten as she rolled over and faded from sight leaving only her smile behind. "That cat's crazy."

Heero looked around and saw nothing. "Just stay with me," he said shaking his head.

Quatre looked toward Heero. "What's going…"

"Surprise!!!" They all yelled just before throwing streamers and confetti.

Victoria nearly stepped on Relena in shock. "What's this?"

"Eat and open presents first ask questions later," Duo replied shoveling presents into her hands. He was eager to start the festivities.

Feeling more curious than indignant, Victoria sat down and started opening presents. "That is from me," Wufei commented as she held up a large art book. 

"Thank you," she replied smiling inwardly. It was book about famous paintings and contained quite a few of her favorite Muggle artists' work.

"Mine next," Duo interjected pointing to a gift wrapped in newspaper.

"Newspaper?" she asked opening the present. 

"I thought it was neat," Duo answered proudly not realizing that wrapping a present in the business section of the newspaper was not particularly impressive. It was the thought that counted.

"It's beautiful," she commented as she held up a scenery globe. She stared at it intently then raised an eyebrow. There were six figures playing outside that just happened to look like each of them. "Are those apple blossoms?"

"Cherry," he replied. "Isn't it cool. I got Trowa to bewitch it so it'll change seasons and clothes when we do. It was much cooler than those snowmen."

Victoria turned to Trowa. "Dopplas ganglas charm?" Trowa flushed slightly and nodded. Leave it to Duo to put him in the spotlight again. "That's a third year spell. I'm impressed."

"You shouldn't be you know as well," Trowa commented modestly. He then pointed to a square shaped present. "I would open that one next."

"Thank you, Duo," Victoria said before opening the next present. Inside was a photo album, with a small card that said from Quatre and Trowa written in neat script. 

"Open it," Quatre suggested nervously. He hoped that she liked the gift that he and Trowa put together. They stayed up all night putting the finishing touches on it.

"When did you take these?" Victoria asked looking a few pages of photographs. There were smiling faces and running figures across the frames.

Duo leaned over Heero to take a look. "I took that one." He pointed to a photograph of Victoria drawing while sitting Indian style on the patio. Sensing that she was being viewed, she held the drawing to her chest and walked away. "Shy aren't you?"

Victoria flushed and raised an eyebrow. "I value my privacy." She closed the photo album. "Thank you." Trowa nodded while Quatre beamed. Both were quite pleased with themselves. 

"The last one's mine," Heero commented. He held up a small box and placed it in her hand. He tried to contain his nervousness as he watched her remove the wrapping. A pleased looked crossed his features once she opened it.

"Thank you," She said almost shyly as she held the locket up. She already lost control and hugged him once, she would not shame him or herself again.

"Great, the presents are open, now let's party," Duo broke in throwing up a streamer.

© Bond Girl Productions 2003

We only created a few sub-characters and the plot so don't sue us. Hire us instead.


	8. Chapter 8

Heero Potter

By Midori Bond & Devon Masterson-Bond

Chapter 8

Hermione looked down the steps as Hagrid brought the first year students in. A proud smile crossed her face when she saw Trowa, Duo and the others huddled close together. It really was a shame that Harry wouldn't let Colin come in and take pictures of the boys. She shook her head as she turned her attention to the children in front of her. "Good evening," she started as all of the students looked at her. "I'm Professor Granger, the Headmistress here at Hogwarts. I'm also here to welcome you and explain a few things about tonight."

Trowa frowned slightly when a girl with bright red hair raised her hand. "How are we supposed to be sorted?" she asked in a bubbly voice.

Hermione smiled at the girl. "I was about to get to that," she said in an amused tone. "I'm going to lead you all into the Great Hall, and from there, you will all be sorted into one of for Houses."

When the girl's hand was about to shoot up again, Trowa grabbed it. "They use the Sorting Hat, now let her explain it to the ones that don't know what's going on," he whispered quickly.

The girl's caramel colored cheeks turned pink. "Sorry," she whispered to him.

Duo snickered. "Way to take up for Mom," he whispered into his cousin's ear.

Hermione fought a smile as she watched the frown on Trowa's face deepen, and the amusement in Duo's eyes brighten. "Now if you'll all follow me," she said before turning and starting to make her way to the Great Hall.

Trowa turned narrowed green eyes to the girl when she gently tugged on the sleeve of his robe. "Yes?" he asked in a hiss.

"I'm Sunny," she said holding out her hand. "Sunshine Valentine really, but everyone calls me Sunny."

Trowa shook her hand roughly and turned to catch up to the rest of the group. He tried to stop the sigh that was about to escape him when Quatre gave him a disapproving look. "She's being annoying," Trowa whispered to his friend.

"That still wasn't nice," Quatre told him. "She's probably the first witch in her family and is excited to be here. It wouldn't hurt for you to make a few more friends."

"Then _you_ make friends with her," Trowa said shortly. 

"Fine, I will."

His eyes widened when Quatre slowed his walk down and waited for Sunny. Trowa shook his head as they all started to file into the Great Hall. He looked around the hall, and easily spotted his father, sitting on Harry's right, and the empty space on the headmaster's left, for his mother. He then saw the other teachers of the school all at the table waiting for all of the first years to come in and be sorted.

Hermione stood in front of the staff's table where a stool and an old hat were placed. She looked at the first years and smiled. "I'm going to call your name out, and you'll come up here to be sorted."

Heero looked around the Great Hall and spotted Victoria sitting at the Slytherin table, right next to Treize. His eyes narrowed as he thought of the greased-up Prefect trying to hang all over the defenseless witch.

"What house do you want to be in?" Relena asked as she wrapped her arms around one of his. "I want to be with my brother in Gryffendor." She looked into his eyes and smiled. "Wouldn't it be so quaint if we ended up in the same House?"

Heero's eyebrow twitched at the thought. He turned his attention back to the sorting when he noticed the old man sitting next to Professor Malfoy. He looked to his side and saw Duo and Wufei. "Who's he?" he asked jerking his head towards the staff's table.

"Not sure," Duo said shaking his head. "Looks kinda stuck up though."

Wufei rolled his eyes. "That's Professor Dermail," he said tiredly. "My mother told me that he's going to be our Herbology teacher."

"Wufei Chen," Hermione called.

Duo looked at his friend sadly. "Later Wu-man," he said lowly. He knew what this meant. All five of them were going to be separated. Well, Wufei and Quatre would be separated from them. They all knew that when it came to being sorted, your family had a lot to do with where you went generation by generation.

Wufei looked up at the staff's table and saw his mother sitting next to Professor Weasley. He nodded to her and smiled faintly. He was going to make her, and the Ravenclaw House proud.

Hermione smiled as he sat on the stool. "You'll do fine," she whispered before placing the hat on his head.

_"I see, you want to make your family proud," _a voice said in Wufei's ear._ "The best place for someone true and loyal is…"_

"Hufflepuff!" the Sorting Hat shouted.

Wufei's eyes went round as he realized what the hat had told him. He stood and looked at his mother, stunned. She was the head of the Ravenclaw house, and her own son wasn't worthy of being in it. He then blinked when he realized that his mother was smiling at him. With confused eyes, he went over to the Hufflepuff table.

Duo blinked as he looked from Wufei, to Heero. "That was weird," he said lowly. "We all thought for sure he'd go to Ravenclaw."

Relena squeezed Heero's arm. "I guess the hat had its reasons for not putting him there," she said shaking her head.

Heero kept his eyes locked on the man talking with Quatre's father. _"I know him from somewhere,"_ he thought with a frown. He then turned to look at his father. There wasn't any doubt that Harry wanted his son to follow in his footsteps. But Heero just wanted to be Heero. He wanted to go back to being Rei's son. He lowered his Prussian eyes thought about his family. In the Muggle world, Heero was a normal boy, who had a cool mom, and a dad that just worked a lot. When he and his mother lived in Japan, she did research for an archaeologist, and told everyone that Harry worked at a boarding school in England. Then when Heero was old enough, Rei started to go on various digs, and if Heero couldn't go with her, he would go to school with Duo and the others. Still, he was just Heero.

But in the Wizarding world, he was Harry Potter's son. Heero barely held back a sigh. It wasn't his father's fault. As a matter of fact, that was the entire reason why he and his mother stayed with her Muggle family. Harry wanted Heero to be whatever _he_ wanted, not what everyone expected him to be.

Heero's eyes hardened as he thought about his mother, and the dark wizard that killed her. He was starting to get distracted by his friends, and he was losing his focus. He started staying with Trowa and Duo. He would go through Trowa's books at night, trying to find the spells that he'd need to find the man that killed his mother, and deal with him.

"Heero, are you okay?" Quatre asked.

The brunette blinked when he looked at his blonde friend. "Yeah, I'm fine," he said as he pulled his arm away from Relena. When she started to voice an objection, he glared at her.

Quatre sighed as Relena walked over to where Duo's notorious stalker stood. "First Trowa, and now you. Why am I the polite one of the group?" he asked rolling his eyes.

"Because you're a glutton for punishment," Heero said lowly. He smirked when Quatre looked at him with wide teal eyes.

"Quatre Malfoy," Hermione called.

Heero looked at his blonde friend. "Here's the moment of truth," he said quietly. He saw how Quatre smiled sadly and started to make his way over to Hermione.

Quatre walked over to the stool with one thought on his mind. _"Please put me in Slytherin."_ By the time he reached Hermione, it had become a mantra whispered with a little more force than a breath.

Hermione looked at the boy and gave him a reassuring smile. She knew he always tried hard to win his father's affections, but it would be a miracle if Draco actually showed any type of true concern for the boy. Hermione also knew that that if the Sorting Hat put Quatre in the Slytherin House, they'd have to make sure the enchantment on it was still accurate. 

Quatre glanced over and saw his father watching him with a scowl. "Please put me in Slytherin," he whispered as he sat on the stool. He then looked at Hermione and gave her a weak and nervous smile as she put the hat on his head. 

_"Hmm… a Malfoy,"_ the hat said softly. _"But you're different from the lot."_

"No I'm not, really," Quatre pleaded. "Please put me in Slytherin. You don't understand; I have to show my father that I am a Malfoy."

The hat actually chuckled. _"My boy, my boy, being different is usually a good thing. Besides , you aren't filled with cold ruthlessness as the rest of your family. You have a keen mind and would best succeed in…"_

"Ravenclaw!" the hat shouted.

Harry's head shot to the side of the table where Malfoy sat. The man was fuming anyone could see that. A small sigh escaped Harry as he looked at Quatre. The boy looked almost ready to breakdown and cry. "We're going to have to keep an eye on Quatre," he told Ron quietly.

"I know, look at the poor kid. He actually wanted to be in his father's house." Ron agreed.

Cho leaned forward to look at Harry. "I'll have someone keep an eye on him," she said with a nod. 

"Thanks Cho." Harry said quietly. He turned his attention to the front where a young girl was just making her way to the Hufflepuff House. _"Now let's wait and see if Heero or Trowa live up to expectations,"_ he thought as he looked at his son.

Heero stood between Trowa and Duo to watch the sorting. His eyes narrowed as a girl with chocolate colored hair and large Prussian eyes answered to the name Charlene Mamoe.

Duo blinked at the shaggy-haired girl. "She looks like someone…." he said playfully. He turned his head and looked at his best friend. "Oh, I know. It's you Heero."

"I've never seen her before," Heero growled. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with Duo's teasing.

But Duo wasn't one to let up. " Are you sure she's not your twin?" he asked.

Heero glanced to Duo and frowned. "Are you sure Wushu isn't yours?" he shot.

Duo looked at Heero with wide eyes as he heard a low chuckle coming from his cousin. His violet eyes then narrowed in mock annoyance. "Go ahead and laugh it up. At least Wushu can appreciate a good joke."

Trowa rolled his eyes at his cousin and turned his attention back to the sorting. "You both know it's going to be difficult to talk with Wufei and Quatre now that they're in different houses." He said lowly.

"I've got it all planned out." Duo said with a wave of his hand. "Me and Heero will sit on the side next to the Hufflepuff table and be right next to Wufei. Then you sit across from us and Quatre will be right next to you."

Heero held back a sigh. Duo was always incredibly proud of the plans he made, even if there are small problems with it. "That's assuming we're all in the same house." Heero said lowly.

Duo's heart-shaped face frowned. "What are you talking about Heero? We're shoe-ins for Gryffindor."

"I wouldn't be so sure Duo." Trowa said. "We also thought Wufei and Quatre would be in the same houses as their parents. There's nothing saying Heero and I will be in Gryffindor." 

"Hey, what about me?" Duo asked. 

"You're too much like Uncle Fred _not _to be in Gryffindor." Trowa said dryly.

"Relena Peacecraft," Hermione called.

Duo sighed as Relena made her way up to the hat. "She'll be the only downfall of being in Gryffindor." He mumbled.

Heero watched silently as Hermione placed the hat on Relena's head. "She won't be in Gryffindor," he said lowly. When Duo looked at him curiously, he shrugged. "She doesn't have the qualities." 

"Hufflepuff!" the Sorting Hat announced.

"What?" Relena gasped. She stood and looked at Hermione with wide shocked eyes. "That's not right."

Duo tried to keep himself from laughing. "This should be entertaining." He whispered. 

"It's alright." Hermione said softly.

Relena shook her head as tears slipped from her eyes. "I'm supposed to be in the Gryffindor house with my brother." 

Nearly everyone in the Great Hall turned to see Zechs lower his head slightly in embarrassment. "God, times like this I wish I was adopted," he muttered covering his face with his hand. 

Lucy smiled kindly and touched his arm. "Don't worry about it. She'll make friends in Hufflepuff," the dark haired girl whispered.

Zechs looked up in time to see Professor Granger _escort_ Relena to her house table. Another sigh escaped him when Relena turned to Professor Chen's son and fell against him crying. "My baby sister, the drama queen," he muttered.

The student body all turned their attention back to Hermione when she cleared her throat. She looked to the scroll in front of her and smiled. "Heero Potter."

Heero frowned as a murmur went through the large room. He looked at his friends and nodded once. He then looked at the staff's table and saw everyone watching him with interest.

Harry leaned back in his chair as his eyes narrowed. _"This will be your choice Heero,"_ he thought just as Hermione placed the Sorting Hat on Heero's head.

__

"A Potter!" the hat cheered. _"Oh, it will be fun placing you."_

"I don't care," Heero thought as he looked out at the four house tables.

__

"You don't?" the hat asked curiously. _"I see. Your heart is full of loss and anger. You need to do something about that. And you are a lot like your father. You have great potential if placed in the right house."_

"Then put me in it," Heero whispered in a growl. 

__

"Are you sure?" the hat asked.

"I already said, I didn't care," Heero snapped. "I just want the power and skill to avenge my mom," he added as an afterthought. 

__

"Very well then," the hat said lowly.

Cerulean eyes colored eyes watched carefully as Heero "discussed" his placement with the Sorting Hat. Treize couldn't help the small upturn of his lips when Heero looked at Victoria and frowned at him. _"It appears Mr. Potter may be developing feelings for Victoria,"_ he thought as he looked at the Hall around him. A thoughtful look crossed his face when he realized everyone was focused on Heero.

"Slytherin!" The Sorting Hat shouted.

Again, Treize's eyes took a circuit around the Hall. To say everyone was stunned would be an understatement. The Weasley boys Victoria mentioned looked stunned to their very core. Poor Quatre Malfoy only sank lower in his seat. Relena kept telling Professor Chen's son that this was proof that the Sorting Hat was wrong. Victoria was looking at Heero with widened eyes as Professor Granger removed the old garment from his head. This was the first time she ever expressed an interest in someone other than him. _"I'll have to change that," _he thought. His eyes then glanced at the boy making his way to the Slytherin table. _"Or maybe I can use that to my advantage."_

Treize then looked up at the staff's table. As expected, all of the professors were trying to get the headmaster's attention, except Professor Malfoy. He was currently smiling as if he'd just received the thing he wanted most for Christmas. "I think Professor Malfoy has gotten over the loss of his son to Ravenclaw," Treize said into Victoria's ear.

Victoria turned and looked at Heero. One eyebrow arched slightly as he easily sat next to her. When he looked at her, she schooled her face to one of non-expression and nodded at him. 

Heero returned her nod and looked at the Staff's table. He blinked when he saw that his father was frowning slightly. He knew that look. Harry was disappointed, but not stunned or surprised. Heero couldn't help but blink again when Harry looked at him and nodded. 

Hermione noticed the exchange between the father and son and sighed. She would have to talk with Harry about all of this after the students went to their separate house dorms. Her eyes went back to her scroll and noticed a familiar name. "Hilde Stiebeker," she called out.

"Someone hide me," Duo said he pushed Trowa in front of him and ducked down.

Trowa rolled his eyes. Duo could be such a baby at times. "And you were teasing Heero about having a stalker?"

"So this is different," he answered peering over his cousin's shoulder. "I hope we're not in the same house! What did I do to deserve this?"

"Maybe it's Karma," Sunny suggested.

"Karma?" Duo asked in disbelief.

"Yes," she answered. "In some cultures they believe…"

"We know what Karma is," Trowa interjected. "Now be quiet."

Sunny's cheeks flushed slightly and she turned away from Trowa. "Everything will work out," she consoled with less of a cheery voice.

"Thanks," Duo said. "At least someone cares about me."

"Shut up," Trowa said sternly. He had enough with all the talking. He was already nervous and they were not helping.

"Hufflepuff," the hat announced. Cheers and applause filled the hall as the dark haired girl joined her new housemates.

"Sunshine Valentine," Hermione announced. She was finally getting to the end of the list. Only a few more names.

"That's me," Sunny said brightly as practically skipped to the front of the main hall and sat on the stool. "I'm ready." 

Hermione smiled. The odd girl's optimism was contagious. She was one of the few students that actually looked forward to the sorting instead of dreading it. The bubbly redhead might bring a sense of warmth to the class. It was always refreshing to have someone 'different' in the class. _"I guess she will be the next Luna Lovegood at Hogwarts." _ She looked briefly towards the blond sitting at the table staring intently at the young girl. _"I guess she's found her protégé,"_ she thought while placing the hat on Sunny's head.

"Gryffindor!" the hat yelled and Sunny beamed. She ran off to join her housemates and waited intently to see if Quatre's friends would get into her house.

"Duo Weasely," Hermione called as she finally got to the end of the list. She was now becoming nervous. Ron and Fred would absolutely have a fit if either of their sons were not in Gryffindor. Ron would take it the hardest. It bothered him immensely how much Trowa was like her. _"Everything will be fine,"_ she told herself.

Duo walked to the front of the room and sat down. He would not allow himself to be sorted any other place but Gryffindor. He had a reputation to uphold.

"Well, well, a Weasely. It's been some time since I've seen one of you," the hat said into his mind. "Let's see…you want to be in Gryffindor. Well you are brave and rather smart. Smarter that you are given credit for, but mischievous…too mischievous for your own good. It's quite obvious that you belong to…"

"Gryffindor!" the hat yelled out.

"Yes," Duo smiled then walked over to his house table. Now once Trowa joined him everything would be fine.

"Trowa Weasely," Hermione called trying not to sound overly proud that her son was about to be sorted. She watched as he walked up to her and sat on the stool. "No matter what house you get into we will be proud of you," she whispered so only he could hear.

Trowa nodded and allowed the hat to be placed his head.

"Another Weasely? You people multiply like cockroaches," the hat teased. "Let's see. You have Granger's intelligence and bravery, but there's something else….Ah yes! You are in fact your father's son."

"Gryffindor!" the hat called out.

"Yes!" Ron yelled out loud. Fortunately for him and Trowa the cheering of the Gryffindors drowned him out.

"That concludes the sorting," Hermione announced quieting everyone down.

Harry stood. "Welcome to Hogwarts, first years and to those returning welcome back. Just a reminder to everyone, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden for a reason. Let's eat." He smiled as the tables suddenly filled up with the food. The reaction of the first years was priceless. He always enjoyed watching their eyes widen in surprise. 

The brightness of his smile, however faded somewhat as emerald met azure. Harry was concerned about Heero's decision to join Slytherin house, but there was nothing he could do about it. He would just have to support his son and be there for him. There was no way that Heero was going to be sucked into his misery, even if he could not get through to him he knew that Duo and the others could. "_Heero will be fine."_

© 2004 Devon Masterson-Bond 

Another Bond Girl Production

I think we all know who belongs to who. I am clearly not the creator just the manipulator. Don't sue me, hire me instead.


	9. Chapter 9

Heero Potter

By Midori Bond & Devon Masterson-Bond

Chapter 9

Victoria sat calmly as her mind swam with information and conflicting emotions. The best two weeks of her life she spent in the company of her teachers and her headmaster's sons. She didn't know what to say. Part of her wanted to be angry and another part of her understood. She was not exactly forth coming when it came to information. They were probably just as angry at her for not being honest. Even being housemates, she did not expect the situation to change.

"Are you alright?" Hero asked lowly as the feast ended. She did not eat a single thing the whole meal.

"I'm fine," she answered lowly. She pressed down her ceremonial hat. It was amazing that he was still talking to her.

"Are you sure?" he pressed hearing the call for all first years to follow their prefects.

"I'm full from the party," she answered. "I will see you in the common room."

"Hmmm," Heero commented. His stare grew cold. Why was she distant all of a sudden? Prussian eyes narrowed upon looking at his house prefect. Annoyance flittered across his face. He walked over to the group of waiting first years that continuously sneaked looks at him. At least he would know exactly where his enemy was at all times.

From a distance, Harry sighed inwardly. He was worried about Heero's choice decision to join Slytherin house. _"I'll have to make sure we spend more time together now that he's here," _he thought.

"Harry, we have to talk now," Hermione said insistently.

He had a feeling that this would happen sooner or later. Most of the staff had already made their ways to their house common rooms for ritual chats. "In here," he replied going through a side door. The two friends follow him.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked once the door closed. "Slytherin house!"

Harry put his hand on her shoulder in an effort to calm her down. Ron shook his head. "She's right, Harry. The sort hat…" 

"Heero, made his decision and the sorting hat doesn't make mistakes," Harry interrupted.

"What?" Hermione asked incredulously. "Heero's bright, considerate, and…"

"The sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin my first year," Harry answered.

"That's proof that the hat needs an overhaul," Ron pointed out.

"Look," Harry interrupted, "I admit that I am concerned that Heero was placed in Slytherin house, but I am not going tot freak out and worry him. Slytherin is different now."

"As long as Malfoy is head of the house, they'll always be a bunch of thugs," Ron scoffed.

"I don't think Heero is the one we should be worried about adjusting, but Quatre." Harry pushed his glasses up. "I know he wanted to make his father proud."

"He's better off in Ravenclaw if you ask me," Ron snorted.

"I agree," Hermione sighed. "But that doesn't change the fact…"

"I trust Heero," Harry said abruptly ending the conversation. Ron and Hermione fell silent not knowing to say.

"I guess better go check on my first years," Ron sighed breaking the silence. "Later." He started off toward Gryffindor Tower.

"Harry, we trust Heero…"  
"He's fine, Hermione," Harry snapped.

Brown eyes searched green ones. Hermione shook her head. "He is not fine. He is withdrawing from everyone including the boys and when he's finally ready, he's going to need you."

"I don't know how to help him," Harry admitted. "He's so stubborn, always wanting to do things on his own."

"He's just like you." 

"He's more like Rei." Harry ran his hands through his hair tousling it even more. "These are the time I miss her most."

Hermione hugged Harry. "Just be there for him."

~

Heero pulled the privacy curtains that surrounded his four-poster bed. He could still hear the snickers from the other first years about him and his father. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to will himself to sleep as Wushu curled on top of his head. "I think you should sleep with her tonight," he said softly as he lowered the small doll into the bed.

"Thanks," he whispered so the others could not hear him. They could talk about him and his father as long as they didn't cross the line.

"Do you want me to…"

"I'm not like them," Heero interrupted, "besides, I don't want them to have you taken away."

Wushu flicked his tongue near Heero's ear. "Night."

"Night," he replied.

*

"Mom, I'm ready!" Heero called as he shoved the last of things into his bag. When he didn't hear a comment, he sighed then ran off to find her. "Mom," he called running from his tent to the conference tent. He poked his head inside and saw a tall a woman pouring over a large notebook. "Mom!"

"Heero," she screamed dropping the book and clutching her chest. She spun around and stared into the wide, mischievous eyes of her son. "You did that on purpose." Heero smiled innocently and tried to duck away as she advanced on him, but he was too slow. Laughter and mirth escaped him as Rei proceeded to tickle her son. "Do you give up?" 

"Never," he chuckled trying to get away.

"Is that right?" she challenged. She lifted him off the ground. "I didn't want to do it, but you forced me." Rei reached down and pulled off one of his sneakers.

"No, no, no!" Heero laughed as she began the sensory assault on his foot. That was the one attack that would bring him to his knees. "I surrender," he laughed over and over again as he kicked his foot out. His stomach started to ache from the laughing her coup de tat caused him.

Rei smiled then let him go. After a few seconds, his giggling subsided and he held his stomach. Once his breathing slowed normal, he put his shoe on and looked at her expectantly. "I know that look. It's your father's 'hurry up we're going to be late' look." Her cobalt eyes twinkled affectionately. "I just need to get my bag, then we can drive to where he dropped the port key." She stood up and took him by the hand.

As they walked out of the tent, a short blast of dry wind cut through the heart. _"A bad omen. That dream…"_

"I'm going to call your father to let him know we're coming," she said suddenly. "Are you all packed?"

Heero nodded. "I just need to put my bag in the car."

"Well go do that and I'll meet you at the car," she said pulling back the flap to their tent.

Heero narrowed his eyes. "How do I know you won't go back to dig?"

Azure orbs widened then softened. "Artifacts are important to me, but no where near as important as you and your father." She ran her hands through his dark, unruly hair and smiled. _"He looks so much like Harry."_

Heero hugged his mother. "I'm going to need some insurance."

"Heero!" she said in shock and she pulled away. A smile of pride graced her face at his shrewdness. She tweaked his nose affectionately. "Now that's my boy. Wait here." She went inside and came back with a cloth doll with dark mineral eyes. She handed it to him.

Heero took the doll and looked at it curiously. It looked a little different from the last time he saw it. What was he going to do with it? He wasn't a girl??

"My mother gave me this before she died. It was hers. It's the only thing I have to remember her by. Hold this until I get back. I take it everywhere I go."

"Hmm," Heero nodded and ran off.

Rei smiled uneasily then went inside. She flopped down on her hammock and looked at her home for the last five years. She reached for a small hand mirror hanging on the support post. "Are you busy?" she asked into the mirror.

A man with a brilliant jade eyes and unruly chocolate hair appeared. "Rei, I thought you and Heero would have been here by now," he commented pushing up his glasses. "What latest development have you found?"

"You and Heero know me entirely too well," she replied smiling then sighed. "We're about to leave…"

"Are you still having nightmares? He asked catching the apprehension in her body language. Rei nodded. "It's just a dream. None of your dreams have ever came true before."

Rei sighed. It was true that none of her dreams have ever been accurate, but this was the first dream to trouble her. But even she had to admit that dreaming that she'd laugh herself to death was a ridiculous way to die. "You're right," she replied. "I'm not going to ruin our holiday at Hogwarts. I have never seen a Triwizard Cup Challenge."

Harry smiled. "So I'll see you in about fifteen minutes? I made the portkey look like a piece of rotted out wood. Just drive over it and it'll transport everything."

"Yes, love, we'll be there. Heero is packing his things."

"Good…I hear someone coming, bye!"

"Bye," she said quickly.

"Dr Potter," her assistant called as he rushed into the tent excitedly. He was covered from head to toe in dirt.

"What is it?" she asked standing up.

The assistant looked around curiously. "I thought I heard you talking to someone."

"Heero was in here. What did you find?"

"But it was a …"  
"Marcus, I am about to go on holiday. Please tell me there is a perfectly good reason why you barged into my tent without permission as I am preparing to leave."

Marcus's cheeks reddened. He looked up to Dr. Potter for her tenacity and intelligence. But even he had to admit that, on more than one occasion, non-scientific thoughts of the raven-haired beauty occupied him. Especially when she spent most of her nights lonely without the company of her husband. "I apologize. I was digging in the cave when the floor fell in…"

"Are you okay?"

Marcus nodded. "But what I found is worth all the time we spent. I think I found the chamber of the phoenix fountain that houses the water of life."

Rei's eyes glinted in excitement as she picked up a hairpin and rebound her long hair. It had worked itself loose when she was playing with Heero. "Take me to it!" she said excitedly as she grabbed a flashlight. _"Just five minutes, Heero, five minutes."_

"Yes, ma'am," Marcus said eagerly.

The two of them quickly hurried from the tent and into the dry, wilderness heat. Beauty and desolation surrounded them as they left the camp and climbed a large hill. The dig site was actually inside of the hill about fifty feet below. A makeshift elevator system allowed them to go to and from work the last five years.

"I didn't want to go any further without you," Marcus commented as he pulled the lever. The small wooden cage lowered into the hill and into a large cavern. "It's near the south wall. Be careful." He sprung from the car and gingerly walked toward the hole he fell through earlier.

"I am a seasoned archeologist, remember?" She raised an eyebrow as she tied a rope around a stalagmite. She looked at her watch and sighed. Hero would be looking for her soon.

"Forgive me, Dr. Potter. I didn't mean…"

"Forget it," she replied putting on her gloves. "Even a seasoned professional should not overlook the basics. Now hurry up my son will start hunting me down in about ten minutes and I don't want to him to get all dirty."

Marcus smirked. "He's spent most of his holiday down here right beside us."

"Yes, but he's not going to do so today," she replied before climbing down. "And before you say anything else, I say so because I am his mother and your superior. Case closed."

"Yes, ma'am," he chuckled as he climbed down after.

"Don't get smart," she teased.

*

Heero draped himself across the passenger and driver's seats hoping that the laws of thermodynamics would continue to hold true, making his current low position cooler than sitting in direct sunlight. He should have grabbed the keys before he left. "She's not coming," he sighed then looked at his watch. Twenty minutes had already passed. He looked towards the doll with shining eyes as he pulled out some string and a handkerchief. "You're coming with me."

*

"Magnificent," Rei said in awe as she held the torch to the large, round stone door. "Hmm." Instead of hieroglyphs, runes covered the stone doorway. _"This is the same writing I found last time."_

Marcus smiled proudly. "I thought it was odd that the door was covered in runes. However it seems to be similar to hieroglyphs," he noted pointing to the odd writing. "I tried translating some of the runes, but…"

"Some of the engraving is missing," Rei commented. She ran her hands over the engraving carefully. She frowned slightly. "This is not the door to the fountain. Three attributes…" Rei mumbled and held the torch closely. Marcus leaned in as well. "The location of the fountain is in the last panel. There is another artifact."

"The three attributes," Marcus concluded.

"Let's get this baby open," Rei smiled looking around the large stone in the doorway. "Hmmm."

Marcus sighed. "We're going to need help."

"Allow me," a voice said causing both to spin around. The stone door started to roll away from the threshold.

Rei's eyes narrowed as she pulled a gun from the back of her shorts. She stood in front of Marcus and stared at the hooded man. The gun had been a recent purchase that her instincts had inspired. "This is a research site. I am here under the authorization of the British government and the Egyptian government. You are trespassing. I will tell you only once."

Folds of material shook as the owner of the voice chuckled. The defensive lioness before him had truly caught his attention. She was quite provocative! "Surely, you know what I am, squib? That contraption will not work against me."

Rei cocked the gun in her hand. "You have five seconds."

"Dr. Potter, he's unarmed," Marcus warned stepping out form behind her. He was capable of taking care of himself. He stalked towards the man.

"No," Rei cried out reaching for him.

The hooded man laughed and pulled something out of his sleeve. "You should've listen to the squib, muggle," he smirked. "Wingardium Leviosa."

"What the…" Marcus asked suddenly as he lifted off his feet. Fear etched across his face. "What are you?"

"Beyond your comprehension," the hooded man replied casually flicking his wand.

Marcus screamed in terror as he violently flew back in forth in the air. "Let him go!" Rei commanded squeezing the trigger. The hooded looked in annoyance humor as the bullet raced toward him and veered off course. "Did you forget that muggle laws of physics don't apply to those of the wizarding world?" he asked dropping Marcus to the ground. Rei moved towards him. "Just for that I will kill your little assistant."

"No!" Rei cried out.

"Avada Kadrava," he replied pointing his wand towards Marcus. 

A look of uttered shock crossed the young assistant's features as Rei finally reached him. "I'm sorry," he grunted. 

Tears began to stream down Rei's face as laid his lifeless body down. She would mourn later, now she had to take care business. "I will kill you." 

"That is unlikely," the hooded man replied.

"Mom, are you down here?" Heero's voice called followed by the shuffling of the feet.

"Run, Heero," she said quickly.

"Let the boy join in," he suggested before disappearing.

"No," Rei whispered helplessly. She heard a popping sound as the figure and Heero reappeared.

"Let me go!" Heero kicked. "Where's my mom?"

"What do you want?" Rei asked coolly. She kept her eyes locked with darkness as her mind worked to find a way out of this mess.

"The artifact."

She motioned toward the stone door. "Take it. Take it and leave us alone."

"I plan to…. Petrificus totalis!" Rei's body jerked suddenly then went rigid and fell over.

"You son of a.."

"Your child is still present," the figure warned. He pushed Heero towards Rei causing her to stumble. He smirked as he watched the emotion in both of their eyes, such fire. They were highly amusing, but there were other things that needed more attention. They were not going anywhere

A stinging sensation from his scraped knees brought tears to his eyes. Ignoring the pain, he wrapped his arms protectively around his mother's stiff body and glared at the man. It pained him that he was not strong enough to do magic. "Mom will be okay," he said into her hair as their enemy went inside. Now was their chance. He hugged her then grabbed her by the shoulders. A low grunt sounded from him as he used his weight to drag. "Leave me, Heero."

"No," he replied as he pulled harder. "I won't leave you with him." 

"Heero," she said sternly, "I need you to get your father. Use the mirror." 

"Hmm." He nodded his head. The idea of leaving his mother with some madman did not appeal to him, but he had no choice. There was no way that he would be able to take on the hooded demon or drag her out the cave. He just had to accept it. He was too weak.

Heero turned on his heel and started climbing the rope. "I love you," he heard her say as he made it to the top. He paused for a second. He was going to say that he loved her too, but she made it sound so final that replying back would be sealing their fates. He refused to let his mother die. 

Everything would be fine once his father got there. Harry was a powerful wizard and never met a challenge that he could not overcome. Heero had always been proud of that fact. His father was not weak, even as an infant he dealt the most evil wizard in history a harsh blow. The hooded guy did not know what he was getting into. _"Mom, were coming!"_

Rei's eyes widened as she heard Heero's thought. Through out her life she had slight empathic abilities, which she always contributed to her magical heritage. She would train her mind constantly so that she could live up to at least some of her parent's expectations. She knew they were disappointed when she could not even predict the weather. It was ironic that now they started to blossom now that were long gone and she on the brink of joining them.

__

"At least he'll be safe for the…" her thoughts trailed as her enemy came back into the chamber gloating.

"One piece of the puzzle," he said lowly. He turned towards Rei. "Where is the boy?" he roared.

"Using the bathroom," she lied.

The man stalked over her and grabbed her by the air. "I do not have time for games," he spat angrily. He regretted not incapacitating the boy earlier. He took much stock in the boy's affection for his mother. "You have sealed his and your fates," he replied. 

"You can go to…"

"Avada Kadavra." He replied pointing his wand towards her.

Rei eyes widened and she arched her once immobile body in pain. _"Harry!"_ her mind called. She finally let go staring in the direction of her attacker in shock as he disapperated. A tear slid down her face as she laughed at the irony. Just like her dream…

To be continued…

© 2004 Devon Masterson-Bond 

Another Bond Girl Production

I think we all know who belongs to who. I am clearly not the creator just the manipulator. Don't sue me, hire me instead.


	10. Chapter 10

Heero Potter

By Midori Bond & Devon Masterson-Bond

Chapter 10

Duo grumbled as he started down the stairs of the dormitory. He had planned for him and Trowa to do some exploring when his cousin threatened to turn into a water goblet. At first he took the threat as an empty promise, but when sleepy brunette transfigured a sock into a rock and threw it at him, he decided not to take any chances.

It wasn't fair that Trowa knew all the cool spells. He wanted to know some too, but his dad would never teach him any of the good stuff. Whether it was because of his mother's threats of bodily harm against her father or because he just was not ready, he would never know. But ideas were forming in his head, he'd just have to learn the old fashion way…sneak out and read books in the restricted section. 

"Man, he didn't have to be so mean," he sighed as he reached the bottom of the stairs. The common room looked completely empty. He flopped down in an oversized chair with the manga; Heero got him for his last birthday, and began to settle into the story. 

"Watcha' doin'?" Sunny asked suddenly as she popped her head from behind another chair.

"Don't do that," Duo cried out grabbing his chest. "You scared the life out of me."

"That's impossible," Sunny smiled. "Or is it?" She climbed out of her chair moved over to him curiously. She was still grasping the box that held her fascination before the braided boy came into the room. "I really want to know about the wizarding world. It's so different from where I come from and LuLu hasn't told me much."

"Who's Lulu?"

"My invisible friend," she answered matter factly. "She's my best friend…my only friend, but she's been explaining to me what been happening."

"There's no such thing," Duo said shaking his head.

Amber eyes narrowed. "Yes it is. Lulu is real; she's been with me since I was small. Things would always happen and I..."

"Well is she here now?" Duo asked looking around.

"You can't see her, she's invisible," Sunny replied, "and no she isn't, once I got my Hogwarts Letter she said I didn't need her anymore and I would meet others like me."

"So you are the first witch in your family?"

Sunny shook her head. "I think my mother was a witch, but she died just after I was born. Daddy says that everything can be explained by science, but he couldn't explain me. So I came out here to find out for myself."

"Sorry," Duo said. "Hey, who was your mother?"

Sunny smiled and got a distant look in her eyes, causing Duo to lean into her. He loved a good secret. "The moon is Sunshine's mother."

Duo fell over. "What?" he asked incredulously as the girl started to laugh at her own weird joke. "Fine, but you can't make any friends making fun of people. I'm going to bed."

"No, wait," she called out as she rushed over to him. "I...don't know anything about my mother. Daddy doesn't like to talk about the past and he doesn't like magic. I am studying behind his back. He thinks I'm at a boarding school in France. Don't tell anyone."

"Why are you tell me this?" Duo asked in shock.

"Now you're my only friend and you stuck by me when Trowa was mean to me," she answered. "No one has ever done that for me. I know everyone thinks I am weird and I don't care, but I don't want to…" Her eyes started to mist.

Amethyst eyes widened and he pulled her into a hug. They always made him feel better when his mother gave him one now it was time to return the favor. "Don't turn on the water works. We're friends. I was just given ya' a hard time." 

He pulled away. Sunny's cheeks flushed slightly. "Want to see something neat?"

Duo coughed. The seriousness was getting to him and there was nothing like a little fun to lighten it up. "Sure."  
"Watch this," she said. She closed her eyes tightly in concentration. Duo's eyes widened as he watched her hair go from a flaming red to dark brown and her bronze skin lighten to a peachy color. A few minutes later he was staring into Violet eyes, matching violet eyes. "What do you think?"

"That is so cool," he nearly squealed.

Sunny smiled and squinted her eyes so that she could change back. "Thanks."  
"Can you turn into any body else? Ooh, turn into Heero or better yet Trowa that'll scare him first thing in the morning."

"No!" she said quickly. "This is our secret. It takes a lot of work and I don't want…"

"No problem your secret's face with me," he said, "but you gotta' show me how to do that."

Sunny smiled and nodded. "Thank you," she said wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed him on the cheek then pulled away suddenly. Both of their cheeks were burning. "Sorry, I'm just so happy."

"So what's that in your hand?" Duo coughed.

"Oh this?" She opened the box and pulled out a wand. She was grateful for the change in subject. "Teak, 12 inches, unicorn mane core. It came by owl today."

"Came by owl?" 

"Yes, all my things were here when I got here and I was so excited."

"Whoa. Whoa, back up," Duo said shaking his head. "You didn't go and pick everything up yourself." 

Sunny shook her head. "I did owl order."

"You can do that?" he asked.

"Isn't it kind of like the Internet?"

"What's the Internet?" Duo asked. His curiosity piqued now.

Two low chimes sounded in the common room. "It's bed time. We'll talk later. Night. Night." She ran off.

Duo raised an eyebrow. _"Strange girl, I like that,"_ he thought as he grabbed his book and started up the stairs to the boy's side.

***

"Victoria," Wushu whispered. He flicked his tongue in Victoria's ear. She swatted him away and he did it again.

"What?" she asked sleepily. She rubbed her eyes then blinked as she looked around the room. Her roommates were sleeping soundly in their beds. "What are you doing here?"  
"Heero's having a nightmare and I can't wake him," Wushu answered.

"It's his first year at the Academy and he's nervous," she replied. She laid back down only to have Wushu wrap his tail around her wrist and pull on her. "There better be a good reason for you still being here."

"It's a nightmare about his mother and the other first year's have been giving his a hard time. This will only make it worse." At this a brown eyebrow raised. She was not aware that Heero was already having problems. Naturally it made sense considering whose child he was.

"He's perfectly capable of fighting his own battles," Victoria replied. "Being in league with me will only add to them."

Wushu stuck his tongue out. "I thought you cared about him."

"Hmm," She said simply as she pulled out her wand. "Veriverto."

"Hey!" Wushu cried out as his body went rigid and took on the form of an elaborate stirring rod. _"Now that's just wrong," _he said into her mind.

"Do not question my loyalty again," she replied swishing her wand over the stirring rod formally known as Wushu.

"Sorry," Wushu said sarcastically. He climbed on her shoulders. "I'll pretend that didn't happen."

"You are a smart alec," Victoria replied.

"And you are scary," Wushu commented, "but that's why Heero's loves us."

Victoria flushed. "Don't be absurd." She drew a circle with her wand. "Portus locus." A small hole opened up in mid air and the two crawled into it.

"Nice work," Wushu said impressed as they appeared at the foot of Heero's bed. "I can't want until Heero learns that one."

A breath caught Victoria's throat for a second as she watched Heero toss and turn his sleep. With each toss he wrapped himself up more in the bedding and his distraught moans were getting louder and louder. His roommates would wake up soon and then there would be hell to pay in the morning. "Dormitis," she said lowly waving her wand. Once the snoring surrounding them became deeper, she crawled out of the portal.

"You know all the coolest spells," Wushu sighed. He flicked his tongue in her ear affectionately then floated over to Heero.

"I have a lot of time on my hands," she said sadly. She moved towards Heero and shook him. "Heero."  
"No," he cried out pushing away from her.

"Heero," Victoria said slapping his face gently. Her heart out went to him as he fought his inner demons. Sweat covered his brow and his face was tear stained. She had no idea that he was keeping so much to himself. "Heero."  
Prussian eyes fluttered opened and stared into brown ones in confusion. "Victoria," he said lowly then pulled her to him in a deep embrace as he started to cry. "I couldn't stop him. I couldn't stop him." He cried into her nightdress. "I was too weak."

The twelve-year-old was at a loss for word as her best friend sobbed into her arms. She was unaccustomed to such emotional abandonment. It had always been engrained in her that emotions such as fear and sorrow made one weak. Emotions caused reckless behavior and took away from focus and to openly show them was an even greater taboo. Heero was openly sharing his sorrow with her, proving that he trusted her. "It was just a dream," she said awkwardly as she tousled his hair gently. It seemed to be the appropriate thing to do. "I am right here."

Heero's sobs subsided sometime later and he drifted off to sleep. Once she was sure that he was resting comfortably. She laid him back in the bed and climbed into the portal. Mutual eye contact with Wushu, let her know that he would contact her if anything else happened. It was when he was laying in her own bed that she began to think back to what passed. There had been plenty of painful experiences in her life. She could hardly imagine what could have broken someone like Heero. She would just have to find out….when he was ready.

© 2004 Devon Masterson-Bond 

Another Bond Girl Production

I think we all know who belongs to who. I am clearly not the creator just the manipulator. Don't sue me, hire me instead.


	11. Chapter 11

Heero Potter

By Midori Bond & Devon Masterson-Bond

Chapter 11

Victoria turned the page of her Magical History text and sighed. The murmurs from two tables down were making it difficult to concentrate. She always hated gossips. It was one thing to talking about the truth another to create and obscure facts.

"Be careful, Rose, if she's sees you looking at her, she'll curse you for sure," a brown haired girl whispered to her friend who had been peaking at Victoria.

The red-haired girl nodded her head and buried her face into the book, she should have been reading. "I heard last year that cursed a sixth year and she left school. It's all hush hush, though."

Dark eyes widened. "Where did you hear that?"

"I thought everybody knew about that, Hazel, but supposedly..."

Sunny rolled her eyes from across the table of the gossiping second years. She had seen plenty of girls in her old school tear apart nice people just because they did not like them. Duo and his friends liked Victoria, so she had to be alright. "It's too noisy here; I am going to move to another table."

Hazel and Rose's eyes widened in fright and pity, "She'll curse you for sure!" Hazel whispered.

"I'll take my chances," Sunny smiled walking away.

"First years are so dumb," Rose commented. "Especially that one, did you hear about…" Hazel nodded then shushed her friend so they both could watch the massacre.

Victoria snapped her book shut. She would study some place quiet and pity free. "The table is free," she replied getting up and walking past Sunny. She glared at the Hazel and Rose as she walked past them. Their eeps of fear built her confidence just as much as it crushed her feelings. Their behavior only reminded her of the type of life she would lead and that it was only a matter of time before Heero and the others took up with the rest of the school. She would be fine. She had been on her own for a long time, it was her destiny.

A cool breeze blew through her as she entered the school commons. Several students formed study groups in various spots oblivious to their surroundings. They all looked happy sharing in their camaraderie. It was amazing how things could be taken for granted. At least she had two glorious weeks in her memory. "Peace and quiet," she sighed sitting under a large oak. It was towards the back of the commons near the wall and it had its own ambiance. Plus everyone was far enough away that she did not have to endure their comments as well as their stares. She opened her book and began digesting the text for tomorrow's lecture.

"May I join you?" a male voice asked.

Victoria's brown eyes rose in excitement just before reverting back to her usual stoic expression. She had been worried about him every since his nightmare two weeks ago, but he had been avoiding her. "That's fine."

Heero sat down beside her and opened his school case. He paused when he saw Wushu looking at him meaningfully wrapped around one of his quills. "Victoria..." his sentence trailed as his face flushed. Now she knew the truth. He was weak. She who had been through so much and was practically alone in the world fielded crisis better than he did. He had all the love in the world and could not protect the one who needed him the most. "Thank... you."

They were still friends. "You're welcome," she replied softly then changed the subject. "How were your classes today?"

Prussian eyes shifted towards the left for a moment as he relived some more unsavory moments of his day. "Fine, I think I have the levitation charm down," he answered some what proud.

"Congratulations," Victoria complimented.

Heero fell silent. There were a few more things weighing on his mind, he had to get stronger. "I am not as good as you."  
  
"I'm a year ahead of you, but it's only a matter of time before you catch up," Victoria replied graciously. She lifted her eyes from her book and his intentions became apparent. She knew his secret and she knew more about magic then some fourth years. It was all she had since she made the choice to learn her heritage and not pretend that she was a  
Muggle. The day she made her decision she lost everything. Heero made her a part of his life and treated her normally. He was the only family she had. "I'll help you," she replied.  
  
Prussian eyes widened thankfully. He did not know how to bring the subject up. "Thank you," he sighed. His cheeks flushed slightly. It was nice to be read by someone other than Quatre and Trowa, a bit unnerving, but nice nonetheless.  
  
"Are you getting too hot?" Victoria asked innocently.  
  
Heero flushed even harder and shook his head. "I'm fine." He coughed slightly. He had to get his emotions in check. It was embarrassing! "So..."  
  
"You can't get away this time," Duo replied as he tackled Heero.  
  
"That wasn't necessary," Trowa commented as he and the other walked up.  
  
"He's been ducking us for almost two weeks," Duo argued. "He's going to talk to us."  
  
"Get off me," Heero yelled, "I am not going anywhere." The long haired boy obliged but stayed close just in a case his quarry ran away.  
  
"So what's the deal?" Duo asked.  
  
"I'll see you later, Heero," Victoria said bowing out. This was between the five of them.  
  
"You're his friend too, Victoria," Quatre sighed, "We've noticed that he's been avoiding you too." He put his hand on her shoulder and she smiled almost shyly. She was still included in their group.  
  
"That reminds me," Duo interjected looking towards the upper classmen, "you've been hiding too."  
  
"I have had homework," she answered.  
  
Trowa snickered and leaned against the tree. "We can understand that," he commented. "Though we would have sworn it was because you had been hiding the fact that you were in Slytherin and we found out."  
  
Victoria's eyes frosted slightly. It was rather annoying to be on the receiving in observation and frankness. "You are very astute Trowa."  
  
"You're stuck with us now," Duo smiled. The others nodded in agreement.  
  
"Thanks," she replied slowly trying to contain the smile nearly escaping her.  
  
"Now back to you," Duo said as everyone's eyes turned back to Heero. "Talk to us. We're tired of waiting around it's been over a year now."  
  
Quatre pushed Duo to the side. "Don't mind him. Heero, we're here when you need us. Just don't go off alone..."  
  
"Hi, everybody!" Sunny greeted as she ran up to the group of friends.  
  
"It's that girl again," Trowa sighed. Sunshine seemed to be attached to Duo like an extra body part. She was always tagging along everywhere. He had just started to enjoy quiet again...close enough...when she showed up again. When would it end!?  
  
Duo shot Trowa a look. "Hey, Sunny," he greeted. The others waved or nodded.  
  
Sunny waved and looked towards Victoria. "I was looking for you," she said out of breath. "You left this." She handed the surprised girl a quill then smiled. "Don't listen to those girls, they're stupid."

Heero's eyebrow raised in annoyance. It was one thing for him to have to endure whatever sophomoric hazing upperclassmen, it was another for her. She was his friend, had had to look out for her right? "What girls?"

Victoria shook her head. It was nothing more than meaningless gossip. Words don't hurt…much. She looked each of the young men she befriended over a month ago. "It's nothing." She then turned to Sunny. "Thank you."

Sunny beamed. "You're welcome. I've been thinking of away to talk to you," she smiled. "I am kind of shy." Duo smirked and Trowa nearly choked at the comment. Sunshine was many things but shy never really came to mind. "Hey, I have an idea." She grabbed Victoria by the arm. "I head there's a ghost that lives in the toilet in the second floor girls' bathroom. Let's check it out."

"I…"

"Neither Victoria nor the rest of us has the time to go running off looking in toilets," Trowa snapped. It was time to fill this girl in; they did not need her in their little group. "Especially you, you nearly blew us up in potions."

Sunny's eyes widened. He would have to bring that up again. Potions had been a disaster today. She accidentally added exploding fluid from an erumpent instead of leach juice for her potion. If Professor Malfoy hadn't levitated the steaming cauldron out of the potions lab in time, the school nurse would be scooping them all up in little baggies. She was sure the whole school new about. For her incompetence, as Professor Malfoy put it, she lost 50 points for Gryffindor and she had to write a five foot parchment on the difference and properties of leech juice and exploding fluid. Naturally, the person she wanted to impress witnessed the whole thing and now hated her more than ever. She could never do anything right.

Duo looked at Trowa and frowned. "It was a mistake, Trowa." He hated it when his cousin got that superior attitude of his. Duo did just did not understand why Sunny got on Trowa's nerves so much everybody else liked her enough. He admitted she was a bit weird, but she was cool and did not deserve the treatment she was getting from Trowa.

"Some other time then," Sunny replied jumping to her feet. She smiled and waved just before running off. The rest of the group glared their disapproval.

Victoria stood to her feet and walked away. "I will be around." Heero nodded then turned back to the gang.

"What do you have against, Sunny?" Duo asked.

"She annoys me," Trowa answered simply. "She's always prattering on like an idiot."

"You can least be civil," Quatre added. "I know Sunny's odd, but she has a good heart and I can tell she's a talented witch."

"You bet she is," Duo agreed. "She can…" he sentence trailed as he remembered his promise. "She's my friend too and I don't want to hear you be mean to her."

"Fine, I will be civil." Trowa sat down on the ground and opened his book. "Are we going to study together or not?"

Sunny ran down the hall and did not stop until she came to the second floor bathroom. She knew no one would come in there because it was haunted so it was the perfect place to feel sorry for herself. Once she was safely behind the door, she covered her face and let the tears flow along with every word that Trowa said came back to her. It hurt more coming from him. She had the biggest crush a girl could have on the emerald eyed boy. Everything about him was perfect, the way he stood, talked, read, and even breathed. She first noticed him on the Hogwarts Express, but of course he did not notice her and at the time she wanted to remain low key. She thought trying to talk to him before the banquet would get things rolling, but all she did was manage to annoy him. At least she met Duo, he was fun and he could tell so much about the wizarding world but he was just a friend.

Allowing herself to get caught up in her emotions, Sunny did not realize that she was being observed and closely too. Myrtle was drawn out by the sobs of someone else besides herself and was quite curious. It had been quite some time since she had a visitor much less one that obviously felt the pain of scorn and sought retribution like she often did. "Why are you crying?" she asked.

Sunny uncovered her face and jumped in shock at someone speaking. She was vigorously wiping her eyes when she got knocked forward and through Myrtle by the opening of the door. "Excuse me." Victoria offered Sunny a hand and helped her up.

"Well isn't this a surprise," Myrtle sighed. "Crying girl and Scary girl are in my bathroom together." Both girls flinched at their titles. "It's getting crowded, what do you want? Did you come to look at Myrtle and throw things at her or to point and laugh?"

"My name's Sunny and this is Victoria…"

Myrtle smiled. "I know about you. I was floating in the moat when the cauldron went flying outside. Everyone knows what you did, you should be more careful or you'll end up like me." She floated around the bathroom then stopped in front of Victoria. "I have heard the girls gossiping about you, but I don't like gossips so I don't believe them."

"I appreciate that."

Sunny opened her mouth to ask a question when six chimes were heard through out, it was time for dinner. "It's time to eat; I'll come back later and visit you."

Myrtle's lower lip trembled. "Eat…I used to eat all the time. How could you throw something like that in my face," she cried before floating away and diving into the toilet.

"I'm sorry," Sunny sighed.

Victoria shook her head. She had a feeling that Myrtle was always like this. "Let's go Sunshine." She pulled Sunny's hand and let her out of the bathroom. The got partly down the hall when Sunny wriggled from her grasp.

"I'm not hungry," she replied just before running off, "and I have a report to finish. I'll see you later."

Victoria shook her head. There was no point chasing her gain. It was not dignified. She knew the girl was hurting, but what could she do?

To be continued….

© 2004 Devon Masterson-Bond

Another Bond Girl Production

I think we all know who belongs to who. I am clearly not the creator just the manipulator. Don't sue me, hire me instead.


	12. Chapter 12

Heero Potter

By Midori Bond & Devon Masterson-Bond

Chapter 12

Harry sank into his chair and sighed. He listened to the sounds of the previous Head Master's portraits snore for a moment then put his head down on his desk in exasperation. It had been a long day.

The day started as usual, he met with a the other professors to discuss any issues and concerns, he had to break up a couple of six years who tried to curse each into oblivion in a fight, and then there was manner of an exploding cauldron. There was no real damage that could not be handled of course, but the students were nervous and it took quite some time to get Malfoy to calm down. His answer was always expulsion when ever a student made a mistake that was when Harry had pointed out that the exploding fluid should have never been near a beginner student in the first place. This fact brought about a dangerous shade of crimson from embarrassment and anger in the pale man. Malfoy simply walked out of the office afterwards leaving Harry with a slight grin. That student would have to be dealt with, she showed a lot of promise, but she seemed to be having trouble in just this one subject. He was still trying to decide when he heard someone at the Phoenix entrance.

"Hello, Headmaster," a somewhat giggly blonde greeted as she entered his office.

Harry rolled his eyes despite himself. "It's after hours, Luna; you don't have to be so formal."

Luna covered her mouth. "Yes, you're right," she laughed. Her eyes twinkled as she walked over towards him and hugged him then sat down. "What are you doing?"

"I am trying to decide what to do with Miss Valentine," he answered.

"What do you mean?" she asked her eyes widening. "She's an excellent student and quite talented. She's could be…."

"Calm down, Luna." Harry put his hand on her shoulder. Green eyes searched blue ones for a moment. Worry and concern were obvious in them, it made him curious. "I am not expelling her. I was just thinking she should spend some time after hours working on her potions. I noticed she's been having problems in Potions…"

"Oh," she sighed before smiling brightly.

A brown eyebrow raised in curiosity. "She's from the States isn't she? Do you know her family?" he asked.

Luna looked away. "I know just know a promising student when I see one," she answered seriously. "She reminds me of me when I was that age. I thought for sure she's would be sorted into Ravenclaw."

"I see," Harry replied. She clearly evaded the question for some reason. He would leave it be for now. "So what did you need to see me for?"

Luna flushed slightly. "Just to visit." She jumped up from her seat. "I thought you might want to talk or something."

"I am about to go to bed." Harry yawned. Luna giggled getting a red faced Headmaster for her trouble. "Excuse me."

"Good night," she sang before starting for the phoenix entrance.

"Good night, Luna," he replied. He walked towards the door that lead to his quarters then paused beside the picture of Professor Dumbledor. He tapped the picture gently making the sleeping portrait awake.

Dumbledor rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Yes, Harry?" he asked softly.

"Is Heero asleep?" Harry asked.

Dumbledor's portrait smiled knowingly. "I checked on him before bed. He's sleeping peacefully tonight."

"Thank you," he said smiling as well. He was glad to hear that Heero was sleeping well. It also removed a heavy burden on his heart that his son was still associating with his friends. They were a diligent group and they were not willing to let a friend, that they have had since elementary school, go easily but he had his worries. Heero was not always the friendliest and he always wanted to take things on his own. He was just like his father in that one aspect. Harry smirked then opened the door to his quarters after bidding the portraits a goodnight; perhaps he would have a good night's sleep as well.

12-12-12

"OK, why are we doing this again?" Quatre asked as he followed behind Duo. He held a small sphere in his hand making notes as the braided her boy tapped various walls.

"So we can walk around at night," he answered simply. He came to a statue of an old humped over witch and tapped it gently with his wand. A smile spread across his face a passage opened up. "That's another one." He tapped the statue again and the passage closed.

"Aren't we going to see where it goes?" Quatre asked making a note with the sphere.

Duo shook his head. "We have to save something for next time."

"Good point." Quatre smiled then looked at his watch. "Duo, can we finish this later. Charle and I have to finish our project." He handed the small sphere to the brown haired boy.

"Charle?" Duo asked. A blank look crossed his features as he tried to place face with the name. "Oh, Heero's twin sister."

Quatre narrowed his eyes. "Heero's having enough trouble coming to us as it is. Don't make it worse."

"Okay. Okay, but you have to admit they look a lot a like." Duo nudged the blonde and grinned.

"Well just a little," Quatre admitted.

Duo shook his head in exasperation. He put his hands behind his head thoughtfully. "Why are you two studying together? I thought Lucy was your girlfriend."

A deep shade of crimson brushed Quatre's cheeks. "Charle and I are friends." He coughed. "Miss Noin is our friend…"

"And you like her don't even bother to lie, we all know it," Duo replied. He started walking. "I have something to do anyway. I just wanted to get this done before Heero's birthday. That way we can throw him a party."

"And here I thought you just wanted to run all over the castle all night," Quatre teased.

"There's that too," he admitted. "But anyway, I gotta go, see ya''." Quatre nodded then waved before going in the opposite direction. He had to hurry if he was going to make it on time.

Duo held the sphere in his hand and continued tapping the walls. With Quatre's and earlier Wufei's help, he was able to do most of the castle. He only had a few more floors and of course as he learned new passages and secrets he would add to the globe. Griftors' Globe, nothing more than a new spin on old idea, but this was going to be his contribution to mischief. Of course he couldn't wait to explore the all of the passage ways and find where he ended up within the castle. But first he had to find finish the basic layout so they could meet in a common place for Heero's birthday. Being that they were the children of some of the top teachers in the academy, it was difficult for them to maintain a low profile socially. It seemed as though when ever one of them sneezed it was gossip for the school, especially Heero. _"The least we can do is have a great time after last year…"_ his thoughts were broken up by the sound of shuffling and murmurs.

Being very nosey and concerned for his fellow student, Duo headed towards the disturbance. Amethyst eyes widened as he witnessed two burly first years double teaming another. His fist tightened as he prepared to intervene. Two against one was unfair odds. He moved closer so that he could a better view. _"Slytherin. I should have known…"_ Duo raised his wand to perform a curse when he gasped causing the two first years to turn around. They were in the middle of trying to force Heero into the roaming broom closet, but chose to charge him instead. _"I don't think so."_ Duo raised his wand "Petrifcus Totalis," he called out flicking his wand at the two large boys.

Both boys looked in utter shook as their bodies went rigid and they fell to the floor. They were both mumbling death threats to Duo and Heero as the two stood over them "Are you okay?"

Heero nodded. He was extremely annoyed that those two jumped him again and that Duo witnessed it. He had been putting up with their foolery since the school year began. It was recently when they realized that he wouldn't run and tell his father every injustice done to him that they started to do physical things to him. It was time for a little payback. Heero raised his wand. "Wingardium Leviosa." He kept his eyes on his two targets as they floated in the air. "Duo, open the closet door."

A large smile crossed his face. "I would love to," he tapped the door twice with his wand then opened the door to the closet. Once both boys were inside, he closed the door and tapped the door twice. "Good luck to anybody finding them anytime soon." He stowed his wand away and dusted himself off.

"Duo," Heero said lowly.

Duo sighed. "I know. I know. Don't tell the others or I die and all that stuff." The mirth went from his face. "My mouth isn't that big you know. Well I better get going since I don't see anything or know anything. But I'll be watching." He pointed to the sphere in his hand. "Say hi to Vic for me."

Heero nodded then turned and walked down the hallway. It seemed as though everyone was bailing him out these days. First Wushu, then Victoria, and now Duo. He was curious as to how Duo could perform that spell so well, but deep down Heero knew the answer, Aunt Hermione must have used it on him. The long haired boy clearly had more talent than he was given credit for.

12-12-12

Wufei closed his text book in exhaustion. "This is insufferable," he sighed. "Trowa, must your mother give us such endless amounts of homework?"

"Think about what you just asked," Trowa remarked defensively. He knew the black haired boy did not mean to insult him, but he did nonetheless. "Homework broadens intellectual horizons."

"I agree, but how are we to get everything done in time with all of this homework?" Wufei replied.

Trowa nodded thoughtfully, that was a valid point, but there was nothing they could do about it. Blowing off their education was not an option. He would not allow it and his mother would kill them all before she let that happen. "That is our problem."

"You're right," he replied as a couple of giggling girls exited the library. He looked in the direction of their laughter and frowned. "What is that girl doing over there?"

"What girl?" Trowa asked only half interested. He was becoming annoyed with the conversation and wished the others would hurry up and join them so that they could talk to Wufei and he could study. Wufei might be one of the more studious of his friends, but he had some of the same tendencies as Duo.

"Duo's girl," Wufei explained. "She surrounded by books and she's using some Muggle looking writing tool…"

"Sunshine is not Duo's girl," Trowa corrected. That reference bothered him for some reason. It was almost like he would never be rid of her.

"Hmm," Wufei grunted. He noted Trowa's annoyance as he stood to his feet and walked over to Sunny's table. His homework was already finished so he could afford to entertain himself in other ways until the meeting that Duo wanted to hold got started. "What are you doing, girl?"

"Homework," she answered much like Trowa often did when he did not want to be bothered.

Wufei looked towards the text books, Math, English, French, and Geography. These weren't Hogwarts subjects. "What are you up to?"

Sunny looked up for a moment. "I'm in a dual study program and I have to finish so I can study."

"What kind of…" Wufei's sentence trailed.

"Sunny, I need your help," Duo broke in as he ran up. The Librarian glared at him for a moment and he lowered his voice. "I finished the globe, but I need you to do the security enchantments. I'll leave you alone to study after that. I'll even get up for the early morning owl post so you can sleep in…please!"

Sunny sighed and smiled. She held out her hand and took the globe. "This is impressive Duo, did you do this dopplas ganglas charm?"

"No, Trowa did, but I designed it and Quatre, Wufei, and I did the mapping." He flushed slightly.

"Hmmm…I was doing some reading and I have a few ideas. I'll work on it tonight and give it you in the morning."

"Thanks, Sunny," Duo smiled. This was great the globe would be done just in time. Heero's party was one day away and he had already found the perfect spot.

"You're welcome, now back to work."

"Come on Wufei." Duo pulled the black haired boy away. It's time for our meeting now."

"So are you going to tell us everything now?" Quatre asked lowly as the two boys re-joined the small group.

Duo nodded. "Part one of our mission is complete. I found the perfect place and the globe will be finished in the morning 08:00. Now we only have to get 01 to the rendezvous point, that's where you come in 11. Do you accept your mission?"

"I accept," Victoria replied. Duo was so weird, but she had to admit she was having fun and now it was time to return the favor.

To be continued….

© 2004 Devon Masterson-Bond

Another Bond Girl Production

I think we all know who belongs to who. I am clearly not the creator just the manipulator. Don't sue me, hire me instead.


	13. Chapter 13

Heero Potter

By Midori Bond Devon Masterson-Bond

Chapter 13

Aoi37hotmail

Heero yawned as he turned the page of his text book. After his incident in the hall with his now missing roommates, his dorm life had changed. One, everyone was afraid of him since they all knew that he was being tortured by his roommates, they all figured that he carried out his own revenge so as not to involve his father. Two, they were all impressed and proud with his evil villain potential, now they were sure that Heero belonged in Slytherin. There would be no more doubt. The last effect on his life from that night was he ever more diligent in his studies, he was up all hours of the night practicing and reading. Duo had to save for Heaven's sake! Duo! His marks in school were always good so there no reason he should ever be caught off guard again.

"Whatcha readin'?" Wushu asked. He floated over to Heero's shoulder and draped across it. "Ah, more spells. What no comics tonight?"

"I don't have time for that anymore," Heero snapped. It had been a stupid hobby that Duo had gotten him into.

"You're no fun," Wushu snickered. "You know ever since your roommates disappeared you've been crabby. You're going to have room all to yourself."

Heero turned the page. "They'll be back in a week or so."

"Wiser no doubt." Wushu chuckled. He had gotten the story from a couple of the paintings in the hall. They were talking about the scuffle, but none were telling the boy's whereabouts. All were in agreement that the boys needed to be taught a lesson. "Until then we should live it up and jump on their bed. We're still young, you know?"

"I don't have..."

"...time for it, I know," Wushu replied. "I am losing you. Next thing I know you'll be a crotchety old man alone in the dark and you'll cast me off to the side. I guess I could live in Victoria's room as a stirring rod..." Heero snickered. "Oh, so you are still alive in there?"

The look of mirth disappeared. "Stop being ridiculous."

"You stop being ridiculous," Wushu replied slithering up his head and then leaning down so that he could peer at Heero upside down. "Today is your birthday and you have been held up in the room all morning. You know it's a matter of time before..."

"Heero, are you appropriate?" Victoria asked through the door suddenly.

Wushu's amber eyes grew dramatically. "OOOh, you've been found." Heero glared at the ruby dragon and put his fingers to his lips. "She'll come in without asking if you don't."

"I'm coming in," Victoria announced. "Locus portus."

Heero's eyes widened as small hole formed in mid-air and Victoria jumped out of it. "Hmm."

An eyebrow rose in disappointment. "You were hiding... from me?" Completely at a loss for words, Heero looked away. She marched over to the bed. "I see...well I do not wish to bother you. I just wanted to deliver these packages given to me by the head master and by Duo. I will drop it off and not bother you again."

Heero's eyes widened for a moment. Why did that sound some what final? "Wait!" he leapt off the bed and grabbed her arm as she turned to leave. "Thanks." 

A slight smile graced Victoria's features followed by a slight flush, her manipulation had worked accurately. It had been made plain to her the others, though she had been denial, that Heero enjoyed her company more than he enjoyed theirs and that she might have to use that fact. "You're welcome." She turned to leave.

"You don't have to leave." A bright crimson flush brushed his cheeks. "I mean..."

Victoria flushed as well and leaned over. She kissed Heero's cheek causing her blush to deepen. "We must always be of grace, however today is an exception. Congratulations on your eleventh year." Heero nodded slightly not trusting his mouth and walked over to his trunk to sit. "So what did you receive?"

Heero turned towards his gifts, using her question as an opportunity to get himself together. He picked up a small package that looked to be from his father and opened it. Inside the package was a book on Quidditch and he latest issue of the comic he had been collecting. A slight smile formed on his lips as he made a mental note to thank his father later.

"I thought you didn't time for those," Wushu teased. Heero rolled his eyes and put it away. "No, don't! I need to find out what happens…"

Heero pressed Wushu's mouth shut to quiet him only to have Wushu flick his tongue out in between lips and tickle Heero's fingers. "You're hopeless," he whispered lowly.

Victoria stifled a chuckle. "Is that one from Professor Granger-Weaseley?"

The next package that had Aunt Hermione's writing on it looked suspiciously like text books, he would save that later. He picked up a small round package that said "from Duo" and opened. "A rememberall?"

"Griftor's Globe," Victoria corrected. "May I?" Heero handed the globe to her. Victoria held the small sphere in her hand. "Show me, Hogwarts." The sphere glowed and a miniature castle appeared inside. She handed the sphere to Heero. Prussian eyes widened as he watched miniature figures run around the outside the castle.

"Show me inside, my dormitory," He replied. The scene changed and he saw a miniature Victoria and Heero inside of the room."

"I gave Duo the specs on the Slytherin house," Wushu smiled proudly, "which was hard since he didn't understand me."

"Also I have been assured that the globe does not show when we are in the bathroom or in the shower," Victoria added. "It will only show our name if we are indecent."

"This is better than the marauders map," Heero sighed. He was quite impressed; obviously he had underestimated the long-haired boy. "Duo did all of this?"

"We all worked on it, but Duo had the idea. He's waiting to tell you about it." Victoria looked at her watch. "We will be late." Heero shook his head. Victoria put her finger up and stared at him dangerously. "I promised to bring you there and you will not make a liar out of me, Heero Potter."

The look in her eyes meant business. He would go, besides he was itching to try the globe out and find out what else it could do. Heero looked at his watch, it was 9 pm. It was too late for them to be running about the school, perfect for this experiment. "Show me 02, 03, 04, and 05?" The globe misted and showed a room with decorations and snacks displayed on a table. Little figures ran around the room putting up finishing touches always taking peeks to the right where he presumed the door to be. "Show me how to get to them." He wiggled into his sneakers then grabbed Victoria's hand instinctively. "Let's go."

13-13-13

"They're on their way," Duo cheered looking into his globe. The others ran over to him curious to see for themselves.

"I have to admit, Duo, you out did yourself with this one." Quatre smiled as he pulled out his globe as well. "Trowa have you looked at it yet, you helped too."

"We all did," Wufei commented. "I was walking around during lunch for a week mapping for the schematics, but even I was impressed with your security system."

Trowa smirked. "Thanks."

"Yeah, I had Sunny and Trowa work it." Duo smiled when he saw a curious expression on Trowa's face as though he was telling him something new. "She made it so that Griftor's Globe can only be used by us and if it's taken away by Septum or something, it will return to the owner."

"I wasn't aware that Sunshine was that talented," Trowa said dryly. Now he was annoyed, he had underestimated her and dismissed her to be an idiot, but clearly she was talented. She actually piqued his interest with her spell. This mischievous side of him was curious about what else she could do.

"I knew it had it been a little too quiet, where is Sunshine?" Wufei asked looking around. He would have figured that she was would have been there by now.

A hint of sadness passed over amethyst eyes. Sunny had opted to stay in the dormitory as a look out for them. They really didn't need one, but it was the only excuse she knew he would accept. Duo knew she was keeping her distance because of Trowa's dislike for her. "She's in the dormitory."

Wufei caught Duo's drifts along with Quatre's aversion of eyes towards Trowa. The green eyed boy simply stared at the three of them. "Would you have preferred if I left?"

"If I have to be here, you have to be here," Heero said as he and Victoria entered the room.

"Happy Birthday, Heero," they greeted as they threw confetti.

13-13-13

"All right first years," Professor Wood shouted to the group of first years walking towards him, "today will be your flying lesson. For some of you this will be the first time you have ever been on the broom for others it was probably as though you were born on one." At that last comment, his eyes met Prussian ones. Heero could sense the excitement in the ex- Gryffindor captain. He knew that the older man wanted to see if he took after his father, the problem was he did. He was excellent flyer, but he only had a passing interest in Quidditch. The only ones in their group that actually followed it without the guidance of their fathers or mothers, in the case of Duo, were Quatre and Trowa, both of which kept that fact from their fathers.

"Each of you, stand to the left of the broom and say 'up.'"

"Up" they all murmured some of them more nervous than others. The brooms shot up to their hands.

"Good, now mount your brooms," Wood commanded, "and kick off lightly you are only first years." Quite a few of the students had trouble, but five brooms definitely went to air with no problem. "Good." Wood getting quite excited now, he got the other students having problems into the air then produced a large balloon like ball. "The only way to be comfortable and learn coordination is to play a game. I will throw this ball into the air and I want you to catch it and throw it to the next person. Once you get the hang of it, we'll break up into groups."

"This boring," Duo yawned as he caught the ball. He threw the ball and used the brushes to knock it over to Quatre.

"Duo," he hissed noting the pleased look on Wood's face.

"You hiss too much to be in Ravenclaw, you know that," he smirked, "besides we both know this is a waste of time."

"Some of us are better at this than others," Sunny commented as she tried to maintain a hovering position. She was finally getting the hang of it, but was not willing to catch the ball yet.

"Just relax, Sunny." Quatre flew next to her. "Think of the bicycle you told me about."

Sunny took a breath then nodded her head and Heero threw the ball to her. A bright smile crossed her face as she caught the ball and did not fall of the broom. "Thank you, Tre," she said excitedly.

Quatre smiled and flew back to his space. "Any time."

"Were going to divide into groups of two," Wood called out as he rode up on his broom. "Chang and Malfoy, Duo and Potter, Trowa and Valentine." He threw each group a ball and then set off to tell another group of students their instructions.

Sunny winced inwardly as she and the silent boy flew away from the group. She was still uneasy about flying on a floating stick with straw coming from it, but she was holding her own. She just had to stay focused and get through this. Trowa observed the red haired girl carefully. She looked ready to vomit from nervousness and he suspected that it had very little to do with flying. This was the first time he had ever been paired up with her in class, usually Duo and Quatre had the pleasure. Perhaps if they partnered up earlier he would have known that she was not a total ditz and would have taken her more seriously. She was behaving totally different from the way she would behave with the others, she was quiet. Even around Wufei, she showed her lunacy. It was actually unnatural. "I interesting charm you placed on the glob," he complimented as he threw the ball to her.

"Thanks," her cheeks bushed furiously as she caught the ball. She tossed the ball back.

He threw the ball a little further this time. "I am unfamiliar with that particular charm, where did you find it?" he asked.

"I call it the return to sender charm," she answered shyly. She flew backwards to catch the ball. "I use it all the time on my homework…it's a little something I read somewhere." She tossed the ball again.

"I've never heard of that charm before," he raised an eyebrow, "you came up with it on your own?" He caught the ball and threw it higher this time so that she could practice her altitude.

Sunny's eyes followed the ball as it flew into the air and chased after it. A frown crossed her features as it landed in a willow tree. He would have to throw it some place far. At least she was getting some practice.

Trowa watched impatiently, as the redhead flew closer to the tree that captured their ball. He wanted to know more about the spell she used. If he had known she would have had so much difficulty catching it he would not have thrown it so far. But still she was not a half bad flyer for her first time. He looked towards the other students tossing the ball back and forth with Professor Wood observing a few Ravenclaws and giving them pointers, just before one of them shot off out of control towards the lake. He of course went after the student to save them that was when it happened. A since of dread nagged at him and he turned around. Sunny was almost to the tree, it was then that emerald orbs widened. He flew off towards her. "Sunny," he called out.

Sunny grabbed the ball from the willow tree and smiled at her accomplishment. She had been nervous that she would fall of the broom. She looked towards Trowa to see if he was watching. He was speeding towards her and screaming. It was at that moment of paranoia that she turned around to see a mass of branches hurdling towards her. The force of the whomping willow's branches knocked her into Trowa, who was racing towards her. "Wingardium, Leviosa," the last thing the both of them remembered before darkness shrouded their being.

To be continued….

© 2005 Devon Masterson-Bond

Another Bond Girl Production

I think we all know who belongs to who. I am clearly not the creator just the manipulator. Don't sue me, hire me instead.


	14. Chapter 14

Heero Potter Yr 01

By Devon Masterson-Bond & Midori Bond

Chapter 14

Hermione frowned as she looked at the report in front of her. It was a shame really, no matter how hard she was on her students; there were still fourth-years that couldn't tell the signs of a werewolf. She shook her head as she started to correct the parchment. A knock on her door didn't cause her to look up. "Come in," she called as her quill moved across the paper.

Ron and Harry entered, both with worried looks on their faces. "Hi, 'Mione," Ron said as Harry closed the door.

She looked at them both with a raised eyebrow. Something was wrong, and she had a feeling that they really didn't want to tell her. "What did Duo do now?" she asked in a sigh.

Harry looked at his best friends and swallowed. He had a strong feeling that this was going to be bad… and humorous. "Duo's fine. He and the others are all in the main courtyard," he said helpfully.

Her brown eyes looked from her friend to her husband. They narrowed when they saw Ron lower his head… like he always did when he told her something bad about Trowa. She stood as she inhaled. "Since Harry said 'the others,' I'm assuming that Trowa's with them," she said coolly.

Ron swallowed. "No, Trowa's not," he said lowly. He looked at Hermione and saw the anger quickly gathering in her eyes. "But he's fine. He only has to stay in the hospital wing for…."

"Hospital wing?" Hermione shrieked.

Harry fought to keep still. This wasn't the time to laugh, and he had to admit, if he and Ron weren't there, this would not be a laughing matter. But to see Hermione's face turn the same shade of her husband's hair was amusing.

"He's fine 'Mione," Ron told her.

"Ronald Weasley, you better tell me what happened right now," she demanded.

He looked at his wife for a moment with a blank face. For a split second, he could hear his mother yelling at him the exact same way. He shook his head and took a breath. "Today was their first class with Wood," he started.

Harry leaned against the door and crossed his arms as Ron explained everything. This was something he wasn't going to get in the middle of. He was only there to stop Hermione when she decided that Wood wasn't paying attention to her 'precious boy,' and tried to kill him. His eyes traveled across the room and settled on a picture. It was of the boys, with Victoria, as well as one of the second-years in Gryffindor… Noin. A soft smile crossed his face when he looked at the group. They looked to be having an old fashioned water-fight. His eyes locked onto his son for a moment. The young boy was standing between Victoria and Duo, with Wushu sitting on his head. _"Buffers,"_ Harry thought with some disappointment. They were Heero's best friends, and while it was comforting to know they could make his adjusting to the world again easier, Harry couldn't help but hate the fact that Heero needed such comforts.

"Let me get this straight," Hermione said breaking into Harry's thoughts. "My only son… was playing catch on a broom… without supervision… and flew into the Whomping Willow, and is now in the hospital wing?" she asked calmly. When both men nodded, she erupted. "And you want me to be alright with this?"

Ron winced at her screaming. A sigh escaped him as he saw the frightened look she carefully hid in her eyes. "No, I don't want you to be alright with this," he said calmly. "But I don't want you blowing up and causing a scene when you go and see Trowa."

She looked at him stunned. "I do not blow up and cause scenes, Ronald," she said bitterly.

"You're causing a scene right now," he countered. He folded his arms over his chest, hating the way she was trying to use his full name as a weapon. "Hermione."

Harry looked at the pair and straightened. "Sit down Hermione," he said tenderly. When she looked at him, he sat in one of the chairs she kept in her office. "Trowa was hurt by the Willow, but Sunshine got the short end of the stick. It hit her, and she crashed into Trowa."

Hermione felt like she was going to be sick. She sank into her chair and looked at the pair of men in front of her. "Should I contact her family?" she asked in a whisper.

Harry shook his head. "According to all of her paperwork, she's an orphan, but that's a lie. It looks like someone changed her records for some reason."

"How bad are they? Will Trowa have to be in the hospital long?"

"No, he'll be out in a few hours, morning the latest. Sunny will have to be there until at least the weekend," Ron said going to kneel in front of her. As he looked into her eyes, he could still see that scared look she was trying so hard to hide. He had to admit, it was terrifying to see what happened to Sunny, and then Trowa. The girl had never been on a broom before, and she was caught completely off guard. There was a large amount of blood over the pair, but it could have been worse. He and Harry could have decided to be responsible teachers instead of nosy fathers. Then no one would have been there to catch the pair, and he would be telling Hermione that Trowa was dead, rather than hurt. "He's fine," he whispered as he pulled her into his arms.

Harry chose that moment to slip out into the hall. He would be the first to admit that he was privy to just about everything that happened in the Weasley family, but this was something a little too private… even for him. He looked up to see a familiar figure running to him. A small smile crossed his face as he looked at Luna.

"Is Sunshine alright?" she asked suddenly.

He blinked at her. It never occurred to him that the news of what happened would travel around the school so fast. "She's pretty hurt," he started honestly. He saw the near desperate look in her blue eyes and shook his head. "But she should be fine by the end of the week."

Luna forced a smile to cross her face. "That's good to know," she said in a whisper. "I'd hate for something to happen to her."

Harry looked at her. "I see that," he said softly. "I believe she should be awake for visitors sometime tonight. After dinner you can always go and check on her."

She lowered her head as she nodded. "I just might," she whispered as she moved away from him. She looked up into Harry's eyes as he grabbed her arm. "Harry?"

He looked into her tear-filled eyes. "What are you hiding?" he asked quietly.

She swallowed nervously as she gazed into his eyes. "What are any of us hiding?" she asked with a shrug. She nearly flinched as he reached up and wiped away the tear that leaked out of her eye. "Harry, please," she whispered. "Leggo."

"I'm not going to drop this," he told her. "You're my friend and I want to know what's been going on with you." As another tear fell, he took a slow breath. "Luna…."

Her entire body was shaking. "Not here," she said in a whimper. "In a class room, in your office, in a closet, but not in the hall," she pleaded.

He looked into her eyes and caressed her face. "We'll have dinner in my office tonight and then you can go see Sunny. Would that be okay?" He wiped away her tears away again as she nodded. "Then go to your quarters and rest. I'll see if Edward can substitute for the rest of the day."

14-14-14

She looked at her two charges and took a trembling breath. When Harry and Ron rushed them in here, she was confronted with one of the things she had never wanted to face.

Her nephew was almost killed, and another little girl was closer to dying than anyone at Hogwarts since Voldermort. Ginny felt a smile cross her face when Trowa started to stir. She went to his side and gently pushed his hair away from his face. "It's okay Trowa, you're safe," she whispered. When a low moan escaped him Ginny took his hand into her own. "Do you think you can open your eyes?" she asked.

Trowa moaned again, but tried to do as she asked. "Aunt Ginny?" he asked in a hoarse whisper. He winced as she shined a small light in his eyes. "Hurts."

"I know Sweetheart," Ginny said as the door to the hospital wing opened. She ran her fingers through his hair and put the light away. "But I had to check your eyes." She took his hand and gently kissed it. "Can you squeeze my fingers?" she asked. She smiled brightly as she felt his hands slowly tightening around hers. "That's great," she beamed. Ginny took a breath and reached over to the table next to Trowa's bed. "I'm going to give you something to help you sleep, okay?"

Dazed emerald eyes looked at her. "Sunny?" he asked weakly.

Ginny's head lowered slightly before nodding. "She'll be fine," she said filling up a cup with potion. "Right now, you need to rest." Before he could object, she lifted the cup to his lips and helped him drink its contents. She smiled as he settled back on his pillows. "And in a little while, I'll let the others come by to visit, deal?" she asked.

Trowa nodded as his eyes started to close. "Mom's gonna be mad," he whispered. The potion was starting to take, making him look even more like the child that he is. "Now I'll never play…."

Ginny smiled as he fell asleep. "You'll find some way to play, Trowa," she whispered before kissing his forehead. As she sat up straight, she looked to the entrance and felt her smile widen. She stood and went over to her visitor. Without a thought, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently. "I didn't hear you come in," she said softly.

Bright golden eyes looked at her. "I didn't want to interrupt," he said lowly. A smile crossed his face as she pulled him closer to the two children. "I take it they're going to be okay. That's good."

"Yeah," Ginny leaned her head on his shoulder and settled into the circle of his arms. "Trowa's going to be fine. The potion I gave him should heal up his ribs and that concussion in no time." She turned and kissed his neck. "It's Sunny that I'm worried about."

"The potion should help her as well," he said holding onto his girlfriend. "There shouldn't be any reason to worry."

"She's lucky to be alive, Ed. She's got four broken ribs, an arm; leg and pelvis are all broken too. There's no way to tell if she has internal injuries, and there's also a chance that she won't be able to have children."

Ed cut off her rant by kissing her tenderly. Ginny was always one to take too much of her patient's pain to heart. When he pulled away from her, he brushed her hair behind her ear. "Deal with that when we know for sure," he told her.

She smiled faintly. "You know, you would have made a damned good doctor Professor Elric," she told him.

He shook his head. "I prefer my alchemy," he said easily. "And Headmaster Potter said that my classes will be starting up right after the Christmas Holiday. Till then, I'll be substituting here and there."

Before Ginny could say anything, the door opened again. She pulled away from Ed and looked at the youth rushing into the room. "Duo, what's wrong?" she asked with a frown.

Violet eyes looked at his aunt and the strange blonde man. He balled his hands into a fist and crossed his arms. "I wanna stay here with Sunny and Trowa," he demanded.

Ginny looked at him and started to open her mouth. She stopped when she saw the way his mouth tightened. She'd seen that look in her own mirror when she wanted something, and would do anything to get it. "Trowa is going to be fine. He was awake for a few minutes, and is sleeping now. Sunny hasn't woken up yet, but I want you to find me as soon as she does."

Duo gave her a shaky smile. "Thanks Aunt Gin," he said kissing her cheek. His eyes then drifted to the man over by Sunny's bed.

"Who are you?" he asked bluntly.

Ginny frowned and tugged on her nephew's braid. "This is Professor Elric. Starting January, you'll be in his Alchemy class." She smirked as Duo pulled his hair away from her. "So be respectful."

Ed smiled as he looked at Duo and Ginny. He didn't know too much about her family, but he could see how much love she had for her nephews. "I was just stopping by to see if Madame Weasley needed any more Serpent Tree Sap," he said straightening.

Ginny gave Ed a grateful look. She didn't need Duo to spill about their relationship. Ron didn't know she had been seeing anyone new…. And she would like to keep it that way for a while. He had a tendency to be over protective. Her attention went back to her nephew and sat him between Trowa and Sunny. "Remember, if either one wakes up, come and get me," she said ruffling his bangs.

14-14-14

Harry looked at the hourglass in the corner and frowned. Luna would be there at any moment, and he would find out about her strange connection to Sunshine Valentine. He looked at the small table Dobby put together for him. There was a small meal, perfect for two, complete with wine and candles. A sigh escaped the headmaster. "It figures he would put together a romantic dinner," he mumbled. Harry fell silent as the door to his office opened.

Luna walked into the office and looked at the Harry, and the table. An amused smile crossed her face when she caught his awkward look. "I didn't dress for dinner and dancing," she said with false lightness.

He mused and rubbed his neck. "Dobby just went overboard," he said lowly. He looked at Luna and motioned to one of the chairs. "Sit down, please."

Her good mood fell as she looked into his eyes. He was her friend. Her only friend. They came from the same place, yet, she knew the truth he wanted would destroy whatever comforts they had with each other. She inhaled as she kept her eyes locked with his. "Harry," she started. If their friendship was going to end, she didn't need a pretty dinner to send her off. "Sunshine Valentine is my daughter."

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_A note from Midori:_**

Yes, I threw Edward Elric in here, but no, FMA will not be fused in here as well…. At least not yet. Who knows, maybe in another school year? If you want to be angry with anyone, blame me, I did it; Devon's currently tied and gagged to a chair so she really can't do anything. Anyway, let us know what you think! Can't wait to hear from you!

Midori Bond


	15. Chapter 15

Heero Potter Yr. 01

By Devon Masterson-Bond & Midori Bond

Chapter 15-

Violet eyes stared at the usually vibrant girl lying on the hospital bed. It seemed so wrong for Sunny to be this still. Duo held her hand and kept his eyes focused on his friend. "Come on, Sunny, you gotta wake up. Even just for a minute," he whispered.

The sun had set, and dinner had come and gone. Ginny brought him a plate to eat, but it was still at Sunny's side, untouched. The redheaded nurse looked at her nephew from a distance and frowned. It wouldn't help Duo at all if he started to starve himself. Just as she was about to go to him, another visitor entered the room.

"I see, you haven't eaten," Ed said carrying a bag of chocolate. He walked over to where Duo sat and looked at the full plate. "You'll worry your aunt at this rate," he said lowly.

Duo rolled his eyes. "What do you care?" he asked lowly.

Ed rubbed his nose lightly. He had a score of reasons to care, but he wasn't going to get into it with the boy right now. He shrugged and held out his bag. "We braided guys have to stick together," he said carelessly.

Duo didn't buy the excuse for a second. He looked at the bag, and noticed it was that Muggle candy that he'd become addicted to while staying with the Grangers. "Thanks," he said as he grabbed a hand full of M&Ms.

"Well, I know that this guy over here's your cousin, but what's the deal with her? She your girl?" Ed asked as he leaned against the medical cabinet between the two beds.

"No way," Duo said quickly. He looked at Ed with almost horrified eyes. "Sunny's one of the guys," he added.

Ed nodded as he continued to watch Duo. "Then why all of the attention?"

Duo lowered his head slightly, but continued to hold onto her hand. "She's weird," he started. "But she's cool. If people would just give her a chance, they'd see that she's just…. She's Sunny."

"She's your best friend?"

"She's my partner in crime," Duo admitted. He felt a blush come across his cheeks and looked at his future teacher. "Can I ask you something?" he asked.

A fine eyebrow arched under blonde locks. "Shoot."

"Are you and Aunt Ginny getting it on?" Duo inquired. He heard a choking noise behind him that could only be his aunt, and Ed was looking at him with a horrified expression. "I kinda saw you two kissing earlier, and I remember my mom and her talking about a new guy. Would that be you?"

"Duo Maxwell Weasley, I am going to strangle you," Ginny hissed as she stormed over to the pair. She gave him a playful swat on the shoulder and froze when a low moan came from the bed he was facing. Her eyes widened when she went to Sunny's side. "Miss. Valentine?" she asked softly.

Duo moved away from Sunny as Ginny tried to get her to wake up fully. He looked over at Trowa's bed and saw his cousin looking straight up at the ceiling. "Hey, Trowa, you're up too?" he asked.

Ed looked at the green eyed boy and saw the distant look he wore.

Trowa slowly sat up and held onto his ribs. He was still sore, but otherwise, he felt fine. "I'm awake, Duo," he said rubbing his eyes. He glanced to his side and saw a strange man with blonde hair and matching eyes.

Violet eyes looked at his cousin carefully. He could tell that Trowa was still groggy with whatever potion he was given, so he wasn't going to go off into the rant that he wanted to. He'd save that for a time when there would be no witnesses. He turned back to Sunny and found his friend crying. "Sunny, what's wrong?" he asked going to her side.

She shook her head. "It hurts," she moaned. "All of it. And there's an algebra exam due Thursday."

Ed looked at the pair strangely. There weren't any algebra courses at Hogwarts.

Duo laughed as he held her hand. "Don't worry about that Sunny," he said tenderly. "I'll find a way to take care of it. Trust me," he said with a smile.

She looked at him with tear-filled eyes. She knew Duo wouldn't do anything to let her down. A slight smile crossed her face as she looked into Duo's eyes. "I trust you," she whispered.

Ginny smiled at the pair as she held a mending potion. "Duo, can you and _Professor Elric_ help Miss Valentine?" she asked. Her eyes glanced over to see Trowa watching them… or more accurately, Sunny. The look he wore was one that was regretful, and confused. She heard what happened, and with the expression he had on, she wouldn't be too surprised if he blamed himself for the girl's injuries. She turned back to her patient and sat gingerly next to her. "I'm going to need you to drink this," she said tenderly. "It'll hurt, but the pain should be gone by morning."

Sunny opened her mouth obediently and drank the potion. As soon as Ginny pulled the cup away, the girl was gagging.

Duo's wide eyes flew to his aunt. "Is that supposed to happen?" he asked quickly.

Ginny nodded sadly. "She'll stop in a moment," was all she said as she placed a cloth on Sunny's forehead.

Ed looked over his shoulder and saw the way Trowa winced with every gag Sunny made. He frowned slightly as he gave Ginny's shoulder a tender squeeze. "I'm going to take Duo and Trowa back to their dorm," he said clearly. As expected, Duo shot to his feet protesting. His eyes darkened to the color of honey as he stared at the violet eyed youth. "You need to rest. You haven't eaten since this morning, and you've been at her side for nearly eight hours. Now, unless you want me to start acting like a real teacher, and report you to your mother, I suggest you listen to me."

Ginny looked at her boyfriend and nephew. She was going to suggest that Duo go and get some rest, but hadn't wanted to start that argument. It appeared that Ed knew how to take care of it before it even started. "Duo," she said softly. She ignored the hurt look he was giving her as she helped lay Sunny back down. "Could you please, go with Trowa back to the dorm? Hermione won't leave Trowa alone if there's no one with him."

Duo's cheeks puffed as he shot Trowa a look. There were a few things he had to clear up with his cousin, and knew that if Hermione was in 'smothering' mode, he'd never get a chance. Plus, if Elric carried though with his threat, _his_ mother would conveniently take that coaching position Harry had offered her last year, killing his fun for at least the next seven years. "Sure Aunt Gin," he said in a low tone.

The two adults looked at each other for a moment. Neither expected Duo to put up more of a fight. Ed's eyebrow arched as he looked at the boy. There was something going on, and he didn't know if he wanted to figure out what it was because of Ginny, his job, or the fact that Duo reminded him too much of himself. "Alright then," he said as he straightened. He would play ignorant for now, but he'd keep an eye out on the boy. "Help Trowa get dressed, and then I'll take you back.

15-15-15-

Harry blinked at the woman standing on the other side of his office. "Excuse me?" he asked strangely.

Luna's eyes suddenly went to the floor. She didn't want to look at the disgust on his face as she explained everything. "After we left here, I thought it would be fun to live in the Muggle world. I moved to America, and even held down a full-time job as a reporter." She glanced up only to meet concerned green eyes. "Then I met David. He was an engineer that I had interviewed, and he and I hit it off fairly well. You know how it goes. We started dating, and fell in love. We got married, and I got pregnant. And he didn't even know that I was a witch."

She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath, now to tell the difficult part. "My hormones were going out of control, and soon, it was like I was nine all over again. Things started to float, or explode, or disappear all together. David was also stressed about his job, and one night, while he was in the middle of one of his rants, the TV exploded. I had no other choice but to tell him what I was.

"He acted like he was alright with it at first. But the more of my powers he saw, the more he reacted. The day I went into labor, he told me that he couldn't deal with a freak like me, and asked for a divorce." She looked up at Harry again and bit her lip at the shocked look he wore. "I was going to give it to him. Who wants to be where they're not wanted, right? I was just going to take my baby and leave. Professor Dumbledore had asked me to come on as Charms Teacher; I was going to have a good start. And then David said he wanted the baby as well." She turned her eyes to where Fawkes and Hedwig were perched, quietly listening. "He and I were locked in a custody battle, and it really did look like the judge was going to rule in my favor." She covered her mouth as a sob nearly escaped her.

Harry walked over to her and wrapped her in his arms. "Where did it go wrong?" he asked in a whisper.

"David said that he was going to expose me as a witch. He said he would say I was a part of a cult, and that I was bad for our daughter."

"He couldn't," Harry said quickly. "He would have to have proof." He looked into Luna's eyes, hating the fact that she was crying. "You know that."

"He had a copy of the Quibbler. He was going to enter it as public evidence if I didn't give her up."

Harry's blood went cold as he looked at her. Eleven years ago, the Quibbler went out of circulation because Luna's father had been arrested for the crime of exposing the Wizarding Community. "You have to choose, either your daughter, or your father?" he asked in a whisper.

"Andrew Goldstein was an officer in wizard/Muggle relations, and he represented me. After he found out about David and the Quibbler, he told me that if I didn't sign over rights to her, I would be arrested along with my father."

"So you signed her over," Harry said lowly.

Luna nodded as Harry moved away from her. "I had to sever all ties. To her I was dead." She flinched back when he rounded on her.

"She thinks you're dead? Luna, I would have thought you'd do better than that."

"David put a restraining order on me. He wanted me as far away from her as possible. So my _odd_ breeding wouldn't taint his perfect child."

"And you gave up on her like that?"

A small smile crossed her face. "I was helpless, not hopeless," she said lowly. When she looked at him, she could see his questioning look. "My Grams had an invisibility cloak. I spent every night with her… as an imaginary friend."

Harry sat at the small dinner table and looked at Luna. "Why did you change her records?" he asked bluntly.

Luna looked at her feet again. "David doesn't know that she's here," she admitted. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and shook her head. "Do you remember Hannah Abbot?"

"Vaguely. She was in Hufflepuff."

"She's also the director of a top notch boarding school in France. She and I met right after Sunny told me she received her letter. Hanna pulled some strings, and is able to send Sunny her school work from there. This way, she learns things from the school she's supposed to be attending, and her father isn't the wiser."

Harry leaned back in his chair trying to digest what she just told him. "There's going to come a point where she's won't be able to handle the pressure of two schools," he said looking into worried blue eyes. "And I can't go easy on her if I'm to keep her here," he added.

Luna blinked at him as she approached. "Harry?" she asked softly.

He stood and smiled at her. "She has a father that is her true guardian. According to school policy, I am to report her being here to him."

Luna felt her stomach knot up. "Harry?"

He held up his hand. "But I know how Sunny must feel," he said softly. He reached over and wiped away Luna's tears again. "If you tell her who you are, and if she keeps her grades up, then I'll consider you as her guardian."

Blue eyes lit up with joy. "Really?" she asked in a whisper. When he nodded, she acted without thinking. Before either could react, Luna jumped into Harry's arms and kissed him.

They both stood looking into each other's eyes for an awkward moment, neither willing to pull away. Harry was the first to give into the urge, and wrapped his arms around her lean frame while deepening the kiss. His mind shut down as she eagerly joined him in his actions. Tongues battled and hands grabbed as they felt themselves falling down a spiral of pleasure.

"I'm sorry," a voice said from the doorway.

Harry and Luna jumped away from each other and looked at the door. Luna lowered her blushing face as Durmail looked at the pair. "Yes," Harry started. He cleared his throat and looked at the Herbology professor. "May I help you Professor Durmail?"

The old man looked at the Headmaster, carefully hiding his disgust. "You said you want to know when I was done with bandaging the Whomping Willow," he said keeping his eyes focused on the man in front of him.

"Good," Harry said with a nod. "In the morning, you and I will have to meet regarding the Ministry's desire to plant more Willows on school grounds. It was by shear luck that neither young Mr. Weasley nor Miss Valentine was gravely injured."

"I understand," Durmail said before turning to leave.

Luna waited for the doorway to close before looking at Harry. His face was just as red as hers, which was an oddly comforting thought. She smiled and shook her head as she started for the door. "I'm going to see Sunny," she said shyly.

Harry nodded before glancing at the untouched food next to him. "You haven't eaten," he pointed out.

She looked at him for a moment. "I like you Harry. And I think you like me too. I'll accept a rain check, after you think about what you want," she said opening the door. Another shy smile crossed her face as she looked into his beautiful eyes. "Good night Harry."

"Good night," he repeated. As she left the office, he frowned in confusion. He didn't need to think about what he wanted… did he? He lifted his hand to run his fingers through his hair and paused. There, on his left hand, sat his wedding ring. Harry could feel his heart sinking as he sat heavily at his desk. His wife was gone for over a year, and here he was practically making out with someone else. Green eyes caught sight of the picture of Rei and Heero he always kept close. He smiled faintly at the image of his dead wife. She was smiling and waving happily at the camera. Mindlessly, Harry licked his lips and tasted Luna's grape lip gloss. He rubbed his eyes as he remembered Rei always tasted like strawberries. A low groan escaped him as he saw his ring again. "What am I supposed to do now?" he asked his wife. He sighed helplessly when she laughed at him. "Figures," he mumbled placing the picture face down and leaving to his quarters.


	16. Chapter 16

Heero Potter Yr. 01

By Devon Masterson-Bond & Midori Bond

Chapter 16-

Durmail frowned as he made his way down to his living quarters. When he started his whole quest, he figured knew that the Potters would be the source of many setbacks. But he didn't count on the small family to cause every single one.

In the morning, he would have to speak with the headmaster regarding the Whopping Willow incident. The Ministry of Magic was ready to approve the planting of at least four more trees around the school. It would provide security, as well as beauty and prestige. Now because of that Weasley brat, Potter would move Heaven and Earth to make sure that only the one tree stayed.

And that would cut into his plans greatly. He stormed into his quarters and scowled. The Whopping Willows were always rumored to thrive near magical waters. And that fact, along with what was learned over his travels, Durmail was sure he nearly on top of his prize.

A faint glow from inside of one of his trunks caught his attention. It was even more proof that he was in the right place. One of the keys was at the school, and being used. Soon, he would find out who had it, as well as the location of the final key that bitch had hidden from him.

"Patience," he told himself. He walked over to the trunk and opened it. He carefully pulled out a large crystal that was glowing in a gold light. "Everything will play out soon enough. I will have the keys, and after that, my immortality."

16-16-16-16-16

Duo practically dropped Trowa's bag at the door. He turned hurt violet eyes to his cousin and frowned deeply. "We have to talk about Sunny," he said seriously.

Trowa sighed as he went to his bed. He had a feeling that this was coming, but he thought Duo would at least wait until morning. "I have nothing to say," he said sitting down.

"What is your deal?" Duo asked. When Trowa's head tilted to the side, he continued. "All she wants is to be our friend, and you treat her like she's less than dirt."

"I don't mean to," Trowa said in his own defense. "It's just that she's irritating, and an idiot. I don't have time to play her childish games."

"That's not an excuse!" Duo shouted. "I'm irritating. You still hang around me. And you can't call her an idiot, she's smart. Probably smarter than you." He saw the way Trowa's eyebrow twitched and balled his hands into fists. "Don't tell me that's why you tried to kill her."

Trowa looked at his cousin horrified. "What? You think I threw the ball into that tree on purpose?"

"You never want her around. You're always saying how you wish she'd go away. Why wouldn't you want to send her into the Whopping Willow?" Duo fumed as Trowa shook his head. "Don't try to deny it either. You knew what kind of tree that was."

Trowa rubbed his eyes as he absorbed what his cousin was telling him. "I don't believe this," he said lowly. He looked at Duo and folded his arms over his chest. "Yes, I threw the ball too hard. Yes, I knew what the Whopping Willow was. But no, I did not throw that ball into the tree on purpose. At the time, I was asking her about the Return-to-Sender charm."

Duo copied Trowa's pose and frowned. "And you want me to believe that Mr. Responsible didn't realize what he was doing?"

"That's what happened, Duo." Trowa looked at Duo for a long second before lying back on his bed. "Look, I know that I'm a little harsh on her…."

Violet eyes rolled. "Trowa, you're downright mean to her." He glared into emerald eyes as the taller boy sat up again. "You do everything short of calling her names. Whenever she says something that's a little weird, you blow her off. She just wants to make friends with you, and you're making it well known that if that tree would have killed her, you wouldn't have shed a tear."

Trowa lowered his head slightly. He knew that wasn't true. He's risked his life to save her. A small voice chimed in, telling him that he really only went after her so he wouldn't be blamed for throwing the ball so hard. "I didn't want her to get hurt," he said in a whisper.

Duo shook his head and went to get his pajamas. "Well she _is_ hurt. And now I have to do her Muggle studies, as well as her algebra test… and I don't even know what the Hell algebra is."

"Muggle studies?" Trowa asked just before a set of his own pajamas struck him in his face. "How can she take Muggle studies?"

Violet eyes flashed angrily. "Her father hates Wizards and Witches. He thinks she's at some boarding school, so she does the school work from there in order to keep him fooled."

A plan started to form in Trowa's mind. He had never wanted to treat Sunny so horribly, and it was time to make it up to her. "How does she get her work?" he asked quietly. As long as he let Duo continue in his anger, he would tell everything that he needed to help her. "Where do they come in?"

"The Early Morning Post. Her stuff is usually the first owl in." Duo then let out a whine. "And I have to get up to get her stuff. Trowa, you really suck. You know that."

The cinnamon haired boy sighed as he changed his clothes. "You tell me constantly," he said lowly.

Duo looked at his cousin and frowned. "But seriously. You have to be nicer to her. I'm tired of feeling like I have to choose between you two."

Trowa took a slow breath and laid back on his bed. "I'll try," he said simply.

16-16-16-16-16

Sunny smiled in her sleep as she heard a soft, familiar hum. It was the same tune that Lulu used to sing to her. In fact, her smile started to fall as she realized just how familiar it was. "Lulu?" she questioned as her hazy eyes opened. She squinted as she saw a blurred blonde figure. A whimper escaped her as she tried to rub her eyes, only to meet with bandaged hands.

"Shh, don't move too much," the figure said gently taking a hold of Sunny's hands.

Sunny blinked, trying to clear her eyes. That was Lulu's voice. As her eyes came into focus, Sunny could only look on in confusion. "Professor Lovegood?" she questioned. "What are you doing here?"

Luna ran her fingers through soft red hair and smiled. "I came to check on you, Cricket." She watched as Sunny's eyes widened impossibly. "I know you have a lot of questions, but hear me out."

Sunny was starting to tremble. "How do you know my nickname?" she asked in a whisper.

"I'm the one that gave it to you," Luna answered. "You were right before. I'm Lulu, your old friend."

"Lulu was invisible."

"I have an invisibility cloak. I would spend every night with you. Reading bedtime stories. Telling you about your powers as a witch. I was hiding from your father."

Sunny felt tears coming to her eyes. "Why?"

Luna gently fingered the end of Sunny's braid. "My name is Luna, Cricket. Do you remember what I used to tell you?"

"The moon is Sunshine's mother," Sunny whispered. Her eyes looked at Luna as the woman nodded. She turned her head away and frowned as she tried to think. "Everyone told me you were dead," she said softly.

"I know," Luna responded in the same tone. "I had no other choice Cricket."

Sunny felt the tears falling from her eyes as she refused to look at the woman. "My name is Sunshine," she said firmly.

Luna blinked as she straightened. "Alright, Sunshine. Do you want me to get anything for you? I believe Ginny said that you were only awake for a little while…."

"Can I be left alone?" she asked bluntly. Her eyes still wouldn't look at Luna. "I'm tired, and I don't want any visitors."

The blonde woman nodded as she slowly moved away from her daughter. "Alright. If you want, I can give your homework to one of your friends."

Sunny closed her eyes tightly and nodded. "You can give everything to Duo Weasley. He'll make sure I get it."

Luna nodded and stood. "Alright. I'll make sure he gets everything." When Sunny didn't respond, Luna lowered her head. She had a feeling that the girl wouldn't understand everything that was going on around her. It was hard for anyone to believe. All Luna could hope for was some sort of acceptance over time. "Good night, Sunshine," she whispered before leaving the hospital wing.

As the door clicked shut, Sunny opened tear-filled eyes. "Good night, Mom," she whispered.

16-16-16-16-16

Heero couldn't hide the yawn that escaped him. It was late, and even though he completed his homework hours ago, he couldn't put his text book down.

"You know, most people sleep when it's this late," Wushu said from the headboard of Heero's bed.

"Most people don't like talking dragons either," Heero said plainly.

Wushu looked at Heero and gave him a grin. "Are you admitting that you like me?" he asked playfully.

Blue eyes looked up from the Ancient Runes text he was studying and frowned at the familiar. "You grow on me," he said.

"Eww," Wushu mumbled turning away from Heero. "You make me sound like a fungus."

"If the shoe fits," Heero said lowly. When he heard the indignant noise Wushu made, he couldn't help but smirk. "I just want to finish this chapter," he said easily. His smirk fell as he looked back at his book. "There's something familiar about it."

Wushu perked up. He was used to Heero's sudden flashes of humor, so he could ignore the shot the boy had taken. "So," he started as he moved from the headboard to the top of Heero's head. "Read to me."

Heero sighed and rolled his eyes. "You'll find it boring."

"Good. Your voice can send me to dreamland."

"Baka." It spilled from his lips before he could even stop it. Heero's eyes widened as Wushu looked at him from over his head.

"I think I was just insulted," Wushu said with a frown. "You should at least have the decency to do it in a language I can understand."

"Gomen," Heero said gently removing his pet from his head.

"You're still doing it."

Heero shook his head. "I'm sorry," he said clearly. "I haven't spoken Japanese since my mom died," he admitted.

Wushu tilted his head to the side. "Humans can speak more than one language? Cool, teach me!"

Heero frowned. "You can't even speak English."

Wushu flicked his tail. "A minor technicality," he responded. He went back to the top of Heero's head and made himself comfortable. "Are you going to read to me or not?" he asked.

Heero let out a long suffering sigh. "Alright, fine." He went back to his book and found his place again. "King Oberon and Queen Titania, the parents of magic lived in the once prosperous land of Avalon. There, they lived in peace with their children for several centuries. Once old enough each child was required to go on a quest to see the world and report to their parents about all they had seen. While this provided to be beneficial knowledge to the king and queen, it stirred unrest among the children who longed for the independence outside of Avalon. Some of the children never returned to their parents and were belligerent when they were brought back home by Oberon's enforcers, the Dementors. One of the children sought revenge and went so far as to kill Oberon, piercing him through the heart with an arrow made of a Griffin's Feather. The arrow head was crafted from a Unicorn's Soul and the bow strung with Dragon's Heart. Oberon naturally did not take the threat of his child seriously and did not properly protect himself from the attack. Upon his death, Titania wept tears of grief. She invoked a spell so that her love would live on within her tears and protected those tears within a fountain of immortality. To keep out the unworthy she turned the instrument of her love's destruction into three keys in order to protect its location."

"You're right, this is boring," Wushu said with a yawn. He moved from Heero's head to his shoulder and looked at the book. "But the pictures are pretty cool."

Heero frowned as he looked at hand drawn picture of Titania and Oberon. He ignored Wushu as he tried to puzzle out why the legend all seemed so familiar to him. Prussian eyes then widened as he turned the page and saw an image of his Grandfather. "What?" he asked in a whisper.

Wushu looked at him curiously. "What?" he countered. When Heero didn't answer him, he looked back at the book. His head tilted to the side as he saw the same picture Heero must have been looking at. "That guy looks like you… but with better hair. You know him?"

"To this day, no one has found the alleged Oberon Fountain. While the whereabouts of the three keys is still unknown, archeologists have still studied the legend. Hiro Yuy gained acclaim through his works on the fountain and was rumored to have come across clues dating as far as Ancient Egypt," Heero read. He looked at the man's face again in amazement. "That's my Grandfather," he said lowly. He inhaled sharply and slammed the book shut as realization struck. "That's what she was looking for!" he said quickly.

As his owner jumped off of the bed, Wushu quickly flew to the headboard. "What are you talking about Heero?" he called out as he curled around the ever-present doll Rei had given him.

"My mother," Heero said as he quickly pulled his jeans on. "She was looking for that fountain."

"Where are you going?" Wushu whined as Heero grabbed the Griftor's Globe out of his trunk. "It's late and everyone's asleep."

"Don't you see, this is why she died," Heero reasoned. He looked at the toy dragon and felt his heart slowly start to sink. As gold eyes looked at him, he slowed. "I thought you would understand. I don't have a mother because of this thing," he mumbled gesturing to the book.

"I think I do," Wushu said lowly. He'd never seen Heero so excited over something, not even Victoria, and it broke his heart to see his friend's hopes just fade out of his eyes. "But look, if we go out now, we'll be in the library until morning, and you still have classes." Wushu made his way over to Heero and made himself comfortable on top of the boy's head. "I say, since its Friday and all. After your classes, we raid the kitchen for snacks, and _then_ hit the library. We can even get the others to help."

"The others might think I'm just out of my mind," Heero mumbled. "And Trowa would tell Aunt Hermione."

"And then Dad would be on your case. Good point," Wushu mumbled. "We could get Victoria to help."

"Maybe," Heero said with a shrug. A frown crossed his face as he thought. "No," he said with a note of finality to his voice. "I don't want her help."

"Heero…."

"I lost my mother to this thing, Wushu. I won't loose her too."


	17. Chapter 17

Heero Potter Yr. 01

By Devon Masterson-Bond & Midori Bond

Chapter 17-

AN: After much character set up we are finally getting to actual plot in all its weirdness. Yeah! Oh and there will be a sequel, but how many sequels….? Enjoy:)

**Devon**

Victoria had to admit, the sight before her was amusing. She had come into the library to meet with her friends, but she didn't expect to see them each at various points of study. Even Duo was surrounded by a number of books. But she figured he could be simply doing Sunshine's homework while she was still in the hospital wing.

But that didn't explain why Trowa was sitting with a muggle pencil in his hand, feverishly working on what looked like Algebra. Hazel eyes turned to see Lucrezia and Quatre working hard on his potions, something he always did. Little did the Malfoy heir realize his father would still try to find some way to fail him. She hated Professor Malfoy for that. Victoria only sighed and continued to look down the table. Wufei was leaning over a roll of parchment trying to draw a circle and pentagram inside of it. Victoria would almost laugh if she hadn't seen the demonstrations Professor Elric had done for each of the students that wanted to see exactly what Alchemy was. It appears that the Chinese boy had been impressed.

Finally, her eyes landed on the person she was really looking for… or at least where he was located. Heero was sitting at the end of the table surrounded by a virtual wall of books. She walked over to him and took a seat opposite Wufei. "Hello everyone," she said politely. She did smile when almost everyone either waved or responded in turn. Her expression faltered a bit as she looked at Heero's wall. She didn't even hear a grunt of acknowledgement from him. She cleared her throat slightly and looked at the large texts between her and Heero. "Which class are all of these for, Heero?" she asked conversationally.

Quatre and Lucy looked up from the work they were doing. They had arrived just lunch and had not heard one word from Heero, who was already behind his wall.

"It's personal," Heero said shortly. He scribbled notes down in a red book refusing to look at anyone. He didn't want their help. This was something he would have to do on his own, and if they knew they would want to help. He couldn't allow that. He couldn't lose them too.

She blinked at his tone. He'd never spoken to her like that before, and it was something of a shock. Before she could recover, she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She looked to the side and saw her House Prefect smiling at her. "Mr. Treize," she acknowledged.

"Miss Une," he smiled. He looked at the first years at the table, refusing to let his polite appearance fade. "You're looking well."

From behind his wall, Heero tightened his grip on his quill. He hadn't run into Treize since the train too often, but he knew that he _hated_ the older wizard.

Treize could practically feel the dislike coming from Heero. His smile only widened as he looked at the tower of books. "Potter, I wanted to inform you that your roommates have all been found. They should be moving back into the Slytherin house sometime tonight." His eyes trailed across the table as silence answered him. He then turned his attention back to the young girl he had started to take under his wing. "Miss Une, do you have any plans for dinner tonight?"

Victoria had to fight the blush that wanted to cross her face. "Dinner?" she echoed.

He continued to smile at her. "Yes. It seems that my father has heard news of myself and Zechs being made captains of our teams, and is giving us a special dinner in Hogsmeade. I would like for you to accompany me," his eyes darted to Heero for a moment, knowing that the boy had to be seething behind his books. "Unless you already have plans."

Victoria blinked and turned to Heero. She started to shake her head and looked back at Treize. "Heero and I were…."

"I'm busy," Heero said shortly. "Go if you want," he spat.

Everyone at the table looked at the trio. As all five boys started to frown at Heero, Lucy gave Victoria a sympathetic look.

Victoria's eyes narrowed coldly as she looked at Heero. "Fine," she said as coolly as she could. She then turned to Treize and stood. "I would love to have dinner with you," she said with a small nod.

Treize couldn't help but smile. "Wonderful. I'll be waiting for you in the common room at six," he said easily. He bowed his head to Victoria and gallantly kissed her hand. With a last look at all of the shocked students at the table, he nodded to Lucy. "In a little while, Miss Noin."

Lucy felt a blush cross her face as Quatre turned to her. "Since I was made Seeker, Zechs asked me to go with him," she said shyly. She lowered her head and looked at her watch. When Quatre continued to watch her, she felt guilty for some reason. "It's not what you think," she said quickly. "He's like my brother."

Victoria looked over to Heero and saw that his head was still buried behind his wall. The only difference now was that Wushu was sitting on top of his head. She looked at the toy dragon meaningfully before turning away from the table. "I better get ready," she said softly.

Lucy bit her lip as Victoria left. She wanted to talk to the girl, but she didn't want to leave Quatre with that heartbroken look on his face. She was about to open her mouth when another young girl with messy short brown hair walked over to the table.

"Quatre, I've been looking for you," she said, completely unaware of the prepubescent emotional mess she stumbled upon. As everyone's eyes turned to her, she rubbed the back of her neck. "I need your help," she said with a weak grin.

Quatre smiled politely and stood. "Sure. What do you need?" he asked.

Duo cleared his throat as Quatre gestured for the new girl to have a seat across from him.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" he asked before turning his eyes to Lucy.

"Oh, yes," Quatre said as he sat again. "These are my friends, Trowa, Lucy, Wufei, Duo, and behind all of the books is Heero. Everyone, this is Charlene Mamoe, Charlie."

Charlie smiled as she tried to ignore the heated look she was receiving from the only other girl at the table. "It's nice to finally meet you all," she said with a bashful nod.

Lucy inhaled as she started to back her schoolbag. "Likewise," she said in a cool tone.

"But I have to go. I have that dinner to get ready for."

Quatre refused to look towards her as she gathered her things. He couldn't explain why he was acting this way. Lucy was just his friend. He had no right to act so jealous… but it was something that he really couldn't help.

After she shoved her last piece of parchment into her bag she looked at everyone. "See you around everyone," she said trying to hide her hurt and anger. She looked at Quatre and saw that he didn't meet her gaze. "Good bye Mr. Malfoy."

Charlie raised one chocolate colored eyebrow as Quatre's eyes widened. As Lucy left, she leaned her head on her hand. "So that was her?" she asked looking dead at Quatre. She saw the way her blonde friend was shaking and looked around the table. The boy named Wufei was shaking his head in disbelief as the one named Duo was looking back between Quatre and the wall of books. "What in heaven's name did I walk in on?" she asked the violet eyed boy.

"I'm trying to figure that out myself," Duo said shaking his head. He looked at the shaken look Quatre wore and frowned. The boy looked the same way he did the night they were all sorted and he didn't get into Slytherin. He wouldn't be able to talk to his buddy for a while. That left dealing with his other friend… the one that was more liable to hurt him. With a sigh, he looked at Quatre again. "I can't take this," Duo said standing. When Wufei and Charlie looked at him, he simply removed the top five books from Heero's wall. "What the bloody hell are you thinking?" he asked slamming the books down. He didn't even wince when the librarian gave him a sharp look.

Heero looked at him sharply. "I have work to do Duo," Heero said coldly.

Duo inhaled as he saw the look in Heero's eyes. It was the same one his friend wore when his mother died. "Heero…." he started. He was about to let the matter drop when he remembered the way Victoria had gotten the Japanese youth to open up and laugh again. There was no way Duo would let him go back to that dark place. He shook his head and did some glaring of his own. "Look, what you said and did was completely uncalled for."

For a response, Heero gathered his things and picked up the book he was looking through. "I'm not going to justify myself," he said shaking his head. His eyes widened slightly when he felt Wushu leave his perch, and land on Duo's shoulder. They then narrowed as he looked at his pet. "Not with either of you," he said in a hiss. "What I'm doing is my problem; I'll deal with it, my way."

Duo stood stunned as Heero stormed out of the library. He then looked at Wufei and Charlie. He had forgotten that the girl was there. He gave her a humorless smirk. "It looks like the two that had the girls, lost 'em."

Charlie nodded as she looked at the still stunned Quatre. "Yeah. But did they even realize that they _had_ the girls in the first place?" she asked looking at Duo.

The braided boy shrugged and shook his head. "Don't look at me; I don't know what's going on."

Wufei frowned as he looked at Trowa, who was standing. "Where are you going, Weasley?" he asked.

Trowa looked at his friends and cousin. "There's something I have to do," he said pushing his chair back under the table. "I'll see you all at dinner." Green eyes looked at Charlie. "It was nice to finally meet you."

Charlie nodded as he left the table. She looked back at Quatre and saw that his eyes were slowly starting to fill with tears. She turned to Duo with a pained expression. "Can you help me get him out of here, please?" she asked as she stood.

Duo let out a slow sigh as he moved to help Quatre stand. "It's always an adventure with us," he said as he looped one of the blonde's arms around his shoulders. When Charlie did the same on his other side, he smiled at her. "Wanna' join the club?" he asked playfully.

Charlie looked at him for a moment and laughed. "I'll think on it," she said as they started to move Quatre from the table.

Wufei looked at the table around him and frowned. Wushu was sitting on top of one of the books Heero left on the table. He saw the way the toy dragon was flipping through the pages lazily felt his frown deepen. "What do you have there?" he asked gently taking the book from the small creature.

"Well, you're not as fun as Duo, but I guess you'll do," Wushu said as he crawled up the arm of Wufei's robe. Using his tale, Wushu flipped the pages to the one that Heero had be taking notes from. "This is what he's researching."

Wufei gently moved Wushu's tickling tongue away from his ear. He didn't have a clue to what he was being told, but for some reason, he knew that Oberon's Fountain was something he was going to have to investigate.

17-17-17

Trowa quietly opened the door to the hospital wing. He wasn't going to sit in the library and be a sitting target for Duo's interrogations. Besides, he wanted to get a few things straight with a certain, weird, redhead.

Viridian eyes spotted Sunny sitting up in her bed with her hands folded in her lap. He frowned as he watched her. She looked troubled. It suddenly struck him that she looked a lot better smiling and laughing.

"I know you don't want to be here," Sunny said in a subdued voice. She looked at him with tired amber eyes and smirked humorlessly at his shock. Before he could ask, she held up her own Griftor's Globe. "I asked Duo to bring it by."

Trowa lowered his head and walked over to her. "Listen, Sunny," he started. He saw the way she tilted her head to the side and inhaled. "I… IdidyourMugglehomework," he said in a rush.

She blinked at him. There was no way he just said what she thought he did. She blinked again as he reached into his bag and pulled out her books. "How'd you…" she started. Her sentence faded and her eyes hardened as she turned her face away from him. "_She_ put you up to it, didn't she?" Sunny asked in an angry voice.

Trowa felt his eyes going wide. First she was sad, now she was angry. He didn't know if he could deal with this girl. But he knew that he didn't have too much of a choice. "She?" he asked.

"My mother… I mean Professor Lovegood," she spat.

The brunette had to sit down. He knew how strange the Transfiguration teacher could be, and saw an instant connection. But something was off…. "Duo said your mom was dead." He slowly moved closer to her as she turned away from him. "Sunny?"

"That's what I thought too," she said as tears fell from her eyes. "She came in here last night and told me. She said that my dad made her stay away from me and so she had to act like my invisible friend."

Trowa didn't know what to do as the girl threw her arms around him and cried into his chest. After a moment, he awkwardly returned her embrace. As he held her, he looked around wildly to see if his aunt or anyone else could come and help him. All he saw was the nurse in the painting above the door shrugging her shoulders at him.

It took a few minutes, but Sunny was able to pull her tears back. She moved away from Trowa and wiped her eyes roughly. "This is where you call me a fool, or an idiot, right?" she asked as her voice hitched.

He lowered his eyes and sighed. He was slowly starting to realize just how much he owed her. "I wouldn't say something like that. Not now," he said softly. When she frowned at him, he continued. "And I had no right to call you that before. I'm sorry."

She looked at him closely. He seemed so sincere… for a moment, she thought about not excepting his apology. But she didn't think she could hold a grudge against him for too long. "It's okay," she said softly. When he looked at her, she frowned. "Not you calling me names, I mean… I forgive you… as long as you don't do it again."

Trowa felt a smile cross his face as he watched her. She still wore a melancholy look, but some of her normal disposition was starting to return. He gently took her hand in his and held it. "I won't," he promised. When she lowered her eyes, he cleared his throat. "And I wouldn't worry about your mom. Parents have a way of screwing up in one breath and moving on with the next. We just have to figure out how to 'tango on' as my Uncle Bill put it."

Sunny tilted her head to the side. "Tango on?" she asked. "That sound's like something I would say."

Trowa chuckled as he thought about the Weasley family. "Yes, I suppose it does." He looked at her and decided to tell her his deepest secret. "Uncle Bill says that life has always been like the tango. There are no real clear-cut steps, no pattern. If you make a mistake, you can get up and tango on."

She felt a smile cross her face. "I think I'd like your Uncle."

"I'm not sure if he's my uncle," Trowa said with a sigh. When she looked at him, he shrugged. "There's a possibility that the Headmaster's my real dad."

Sunny's eyes went round. "What?"

Trowa looked at their joined hands again and took a breath. "Well, from what I found out, my parents got married just out of college. They had been trying for a long time to start a family, and when things were getting bad, Mom popped up pregnant with me." He glanced at her before shaking his head. "I heard a couple of kids, and other witches and wizards talking. They point out how Uncle Harry and I both have green eyes. How I really don't have anything in common with anyone else in my family. I mean think about it, I really don't look or act like my father. Do I?"

"So you're a black sheep too," she said quietly. When he nodded she squeezed his hand. "Does your mom know any of this?"

"Some," he told her. "She says that it's all rubbish. Uncle Harry and Aunt Rei were just engaged when I was conceived. But that still doesn't stop people from talking."

"Or you from hearing," Sunny whispered. She felt a smile cross her face when their eyes met. "Don't you wish you could just cut off your ears?" she asked suddenly.

He couldn't help it. He laughed. A small knot in his stomach started to loosen as she laughed with him. He could see why Duo liked to hang around her so much. Both students settled as the door opened to reveal Ginny carrying a tray of food. "Let me help you with that," Trowa offered as he moved across the room.

Ginny smiled at her nephew. "I didn't know you were down here," she said giving him a kiss on his cheek.

Trowa blushed and looked at Sunny. "I was just bringing a friend her homework," he said taking the tray over to the girl sitting on the bed.

"Friend?" Ginny asked. She saw the way they were both blushing and raised an eyebrow. "From this end it looks like _girl_friend."

Sunny's eyes were round as she looked at Trowa. It was sort of comforting to see the same look mirrored in his face. "We're… friends," she said slowly.

Trowa looked at the tray for a moment and frowned. It surprised him that he was finding that he was actually starting to care for Sunny. He inhaled and turned to his aunt. "She's my girlfriend," he said defiantly. He could feel his hands shaking. "What of it?" he asked.

Ginny caught the stunned look Sunny wore and laughed. "You really are cute Trowa," she said between giggles. "And _please_, tell your father that you've started dating before your mother. I don't think the school can take the explosion."

To be continued….

**_Midori's Notes:_**

Dear Amscray & Desertfox.

Hi, I'm Dev-chan's sister Midori. I'm putting this in for you two, since you've been with Devon for years, reviewing her stuff and getting her to write when I couldn't. I just wanted to say that this was really the first time I had to write Victoria and Heero interacting… as well as Trowa and Sunny (aside from their first meeting). So, if I have done them a horrid injustice, DON'T KILL ME! It'll get better… eventually. And I also have to say that I went and read EVERYONE'S reviews and have to say this:

This fic is 1+11, 4+9... And you'll have keep reading to see the other couples

And with that, I'll let it be known that Heero and Victoria WILL reconcile. Bond Girl's honor. Love you all for reading, and keep those comments coming!

Midori

PS- I've taken off Dev-chan's gag, she can talk now… she's just still strapped to her chair.

© 2005 Bond Girl Productions

We came, we read, we decided to kidnap the characters and make them do our bidding. We'll give them back unharmed, don't worry.


	18. Chapter 18

Heero Potter Yr. 01

By Devon Masterson-Bond & Midori Bond

Chapter 18

* * *

Duo and Charlie sat with Quatre under one of the large trees in the courtyard. Violet eyes watched as Charlie juggled five rocks. "You know, I think I've only seen Trowa do that," he commented as he bit in to an apple.

A muse escaped her as she added another rock. "My father does this when he wants to think," she said glancing at Duo. "I was shocked when I found out that it really works."

Duo lay back with an arm behind his head. "What are you thinking about now?"

"Well, I have to chart several constellations for my Astronomy class, and I'm horrible at it. That why I was looking for Quatre. But after what happened with Lucy, I'm trying to think of something that could help him with her."

Duo looked over to Quatre and saw that he was sitting in a ball with his head on his knees. It had already been twenty minutes and the blonde still showed no signs of coming around. "Yeah, but I'm still trying to figure out what happened."

Charlie let out a squeak and dropped all of her rocks as she saw the figure of the newest member of the school's staff walking over towards them. "Pro… Professor Elric," she said shyly.

Duo sat up and looked at his aunt's boyfriend and raised an eyebrow. "Hey Teach," he said cheerfully. He would make it his business to find out what the blonde man was up to with Ginny. There was no way that Duo would let anyone hurt his aunt. She was too nice and sweet to left some stranger have his way with her. "What brings you here?" he asked.

Ed looked at the braided boy. He could see the partially cold look in violet eyes as the boy started him down. Ginny wasn't exaggerating when she said that Duo was protective. He smiled and shrugged. "I was just walking around. Dinner's still not for another hour or so, and I wanted to see what I could get myself into." His eyes caught sight of Quatre, and frowned. "What happened to him?"

"Girl problems," Duo said lowly. Suddenly, an idea came to him, and he gestured to the patch of grass between him and Quatre. "Have a seat, Teach; I'm sure you'd be able to help."

Golden eyes narrowed as he smelled the setup. As he looked into overly-innocent eyes, he felt the feeling solidify. Duo was giving him a test, and he knew that if he wanted any peace with Ginny, he would have to pass it. He smiled and sat between the pair. "So, what happened?" he asked.

Charlie blushed and looked at her feet as she went to sit on Quatre's other side. "Well, it seems that when I went to talk to Quatre in front of his friends, the girl that he likes got mad and stormed off," she said trying not to look at Ed.

Duo rolled his eyes. It figures that Ed would have students with crushes on him. "So, why do you think she got mad?" he asked the Alchemist.

Ed frowned slightly. "I really can't figure out what happened just from that."

"I lost her, it's that simple," Quatre said into his legs. Everyone looked at the small blonde as he slowly raised his head. He sniffled pathetically and looked at his best friend. "She said good bye, and she called me Mr. Malfoy."

"Actually, I think I can help," Ed said lowly. As he felt three pairs of eyes on him, he shrugged. "All we have to do is figure out what made her upset, and you can plan from there."

Duo looked at the man sideways. "Are you speaking from experience, Teach?" he asked in a bitter tone.

Ed's eyebrow twitched as he curled his gloved hands into fists. The polite smile that he wore soon turned smug. "You'll find that out when you're old enough," he said easily.

He turned to Quatre and sighed. The boy looked down right depressed. "Okay, now back to the girl," he said. "What happened?" he asked. He listened to Quatre as he recited what happened. Ed then frowned. "So, you overreacted to the news of her not having dinner with you."

Quatre nodded. "And then when I introduced Charlie to everyone, she just got all cold and distant."

A blonde head bobbed as he thought. "She became jealous after you did," Ed deduced.

"But Lucy doesn't have anything to be jealous over," Quatre said quickly. "Charlie's my friend."

Charlie picked up three rocks and started to juggle them. "And from what I've heard, Lucy's just Zechs' friend," she commented. When the three looked at her, she laughed. "Who would have thought that you both would be jealous over the same thing? The whole thing just strikes me funny. That's all."

Quatre felt his heart sinking deeper. "She was jealous of me and Charlie?" he asked looking at Ed.

"That's what it looks like." Ed looked at the three students around him and sighed.

"Listen, you're gonna' have to apologize to her. Say you're sorry, and that you don't want to lose her friendship. Tell her that you realize that you had nothing to be jealous over, and she should forgive you."

Duo frowned as he looked at his aunt's boyfriend. "Girls really buy that?" he asked.

Ed turned to him. "You'd be surprised," he answered. He then stood and brushed his bangs out of his eyes. "And I hope you were taking notes. Next time you boys need advice, I'm charging."

Quatre nodded as he started forming a plan in his mind. "Thank you Professor," he said grabbing his bag and jumping to his feet. He looked at Duo and Charlie and smiled. "I'll see you at dinner," he said before running off into the castle.

Charlie giggled as she watched him leave. Once he disappeared into the school, she looked at Ed, and felt her blush return. "Professor Elric?" she asked. When he looked at her, she lowered her eyes slightly. "How are you with Astronomy?" she asked.

"Alright, I guess. Why?" Ed asked tilting his head to the side.

Duo frowned, knowing where this was going. "I'll help you with your homework Charlie," he cut in.

Ed looked at Duo and felt an eyebrow twitch. Clearly the boy wasn't thinking what he _thinks_ the boy was thinking. As Charlie looked at Duo, he shook his head and chuckled. He would have to tell Ginny about this. "I need to check on something. I'll see you both at dinner."

Duo looked at Ed as he started back for the school. "Bye Teach," he called out. His eyes narrowed as Ed waved once and continued on inside. "_Cause if you can wrap girls around you finger like this, this means war,"_ he thought.

18-18-18

"Don't say anything to Duo about this," Trowa said as they walked down the hall in near silence. He was doing the gentlemanly thing and escorting his 'girlfriend' back to the dormitory as his aunt put it.

Sunny nodded her head and adjusted her sling. Madam Weasely said she had to wear it a couple of days just to be on the safe side. "Why **did** you say that?"

A faint flush brushed his cheeks as he carried her bag for her. That question weighed on his mind. Now there was a moment he wished he could take back. If Duo ever got wind of the situation he was good as dead, his mother and he could kiss the afterlife goodbye as well. Not only was he worried about his cousin's teasing, but he was not exactly sure what their relationship was. The first night at Hogwarts he saw then embracing and it almost looked like they were kissing. It was too early for that type of thing, but then again they were eleven. A few curious ideas had crossed their minds and Duo always seemed more advanced than the rest of them. It was something that Trowa always admired about him. Duo acted so normal, so unlike him. He knew his father would trade him for another son (Duo) in a heart beast of his mother allowed it. About the only thing he had in common with his father was Quidditch and he could not even enjoy that with his father because his other would have an ever loving fit.

"Are you alive in there?" Sunny asked waving her hand in front of his face. For some reason Trowa just stopped and stared off into space in the middle of the hall. She hoped he wasn't sick.

Trowa shook off his reverie. "I'm fine," he said grabbing her hand and continuing on their way.

"Wait," she replied as they stood outside the portrait of the Fat Lady. "I wanted to say thanks and I won't say anything." She moved in front Trowa and pulled her bag from his hand. A firm protest formed on his lips when she stood on her tip toes and brushed hers across his. A look of surprise crossed his face and he nearly shut down. Sunny turned to the Fat Lady who smiled. "Gorda es Linda," she said as the portrait opened up to let her into the common room. Flicking her wand and uttering a levitation spell, a red faced Sunny with levitating bag walked inside leaving a catatonic Trowa out in the hall.

"Well go on, boy," The Fat Lady sighed after ten minutes. "I know it was your first kiss, but there is a draft coming through here."

He blinked. "Right." He walked inside. "_I am such an idiot…"_

To be continued….

© 2005 Bond Girl Productions

We came, we read, we decided to kidnap the characters and make them do our bidding. We'll give them back unharmed, don't worry.


	19. Chapter 19

Heero Potter Yr. 01

By Devon Masterson-Bond & Midori Bond

Chapter 19

AN: Sorry for the long wait. I had some things to work through

* * *

Heero closed the last book in his stack and sighed as he looked out of the window. Already outside was settling into the fall season. It was almost Halloween and everybody was geared up for the feast, everyone except him. He was not in the mood.

"You should talk to her," Wushu said from his usual place.

Heero ignored him. That was neither subject he was not in the mood for. He stood up and started to putting his books back and looking for the next set. "Mr. Potter you're being quite diligent despite the oncoming holiday season," Professor Durmail greeted as he turned down the aisle. "Your two foot parchment on the uses of the curiously named Witch Hazel is done already?"

"I finished it last night, Professor," Heero replied trying to fight the impulse to roll his eyes. The man was odd and always seemed to hang over him, drawing attention. Being himself brought enough spotlight his way. Of course it did not help that his roommates were back, though wiser, they still managed to get away with asinine pranks behind his back.

"Good, Mr. Potter. I'm pleased to hear that though sometime outside the library would be good for you as well. I was speaking to the Headmaster…"

Prussian eyes nodded. "There is no need to report my free time to my father. It is mine."

"Now Mr. Potter…"

"Goodbye, Professor," Heero walked away. Apparently he was going to have to make better use of his birthday present after hours.

"Good night, Mr. Potter," Durmail gritted through his teeth. The boy was rude and arrogant. "_Spoiled brat…"_

On the other side of the library, Wufei sat intently reading. His browed furrowed as he read more on the subject that could very likely lead to trouble. He turned the page. There were still holes in the story, but it still did not look good. At first he thought Heero was just researching Oberon's Fountain for some sort of extra credit project until he came across the wizard Hiro Yuy. That was too much of a coincidence. Heero had been named for his grandfather that much they all knew, and his mother was a squib. This had to have something to do with her research.

Soft steps sounded behind him and he snapped up, "What do you want woman! I told you that…" his tirade lost steam as he met indignant brown eyes behind spectacles.

"I do not believe my intrusion warranted such a response, first year," Victoria replied crisply.

"That was a misplaced attack," he apologized. "I thought you were that tart bugging me again about Heero. She never stops." Victoria's frowned deepened. Wufei cleared his throat. "Is there something wrong?"

"I was going to inquire about him as well since he no longer enjoys my company." Victoria turned to leave.

"It's not just you," he replied causing her to stop. He slid the book towards her. "Wushu showed this to me the other day. I think Heero is looking for it."

Victoria picked up the book and began to look over the legend. "Why would Heero want to find the fountain?"

"I think Hiro Yuy is the factor. He's Heero's grandfather."

"I see," Victoria pulled out her globe. "Alert 02, 03, 04, 09 and the sun to the library." Wufei looked at her curiously. "I made some modifications to mine in my off hours," she commented while they waited for the other to appear.

"So exactly what happens when you alert us?"

"The globe will simply get warm and glow until you acknowledge it. Nothing traumatic as long as it is not an emergency."

Wufei's eyes widened slightly. "What do you mean?"

"You gotta' tell me how you did that," Duo said excitedly.

"Mr. Weasely," the library warned.

"You gotta' show me that charm," Duo whispered lowly to keep from squealing. Victoria shot him a look.

"I will do no such thing if you get us thrown out of here," she threatened. Duo promptly closed his mouth and watched intently.

"So what's going on?" Quatre asked.

Victoria nodded to Wufei since he had more details. Wufei turned the book towards the blonde. "This is what he has been doing." They all peered at the book intently trying to figure out what the theatrics were about.

"So this is about this mother," Trowa concluded.

"This could be a problem," Quatre sighed. "I wonder if he's looking for whatever the thief took from Ms. Rei."

"What do you mean thief?" Duo asked. "We were told there was a cave-in and …"

Quatre shook his head. "My mother knows someone in the ministry and they told her that someone killed her and a muggle for whatever they were digging for." He ran his hands though his hair. "She sent Heero away to get help and she was dead when he came back. They had to extract it from Heero's mind because he refused to talk about it."

Victoria gripped her wand tightly. "I assume this person was never caught." Quatre shook his head. "So if he finds this fountain, the thief may come after him as well since they and the fountain have to be connected."

"We can't let him do that." Trowa shook his head.

"And what is your plan to stop him?" Victoria asked. "Tell the Headmaster?"

"Heero would never speak to us again," Duo pointed out.

"Much less trust us," Wufei added.

"We can find it first," Sunny suggested. "We'll help Heero…secretly and watch out for him.

Victoria nodded in approval. Duo hugged Sunny. "I love the way you think."

"It's going to be dangerous," Trowa frowned. He did not know what he not like more Duo's excitement or the potential trouble. Did he really have to throw himself at Sunny like that?

Quatre shook his head. "This is for Heero. I don't care. I would do anything for all of you. Without you…" his sentence trailed.

Victoria put her hand on Quatre's shoulder sharing his sentiment. "We have our course of action we just need to delegate tasks. Heero is already ahead of us. Our enemy will be close, he/she has to be watching since Heero is the closest thing to find the fountain."

"Are we really going to take this on?" Trowa asked.

"Our best friend is in trouble. If we go crying to our parents, we'll lose Heero," Duo reasoned.

"This is our problem," Quatre added. "The real question is, are you in or out? If you are out we will bind you from telling."

Trowa paused for a moment to gauge the seriousness in everyone's faces. "You can't do this without me."

Victoria raised the intensity of her stare. "We will do what have to."

"I am in but if it gets too dangerous we pull out."

"That is a logical course of action," she answered. Victoria leaned in closer. "Now that is settled we need start looking. Everyone do independent research and each night we will meet and compare notes."

"Where are we going to meet each night without being caught?" Trowa asked.

"For now, the room where the party was held. I will work on a better place in the mean time." Victoria stood up. "We better get back to our houses." The others nodded their heads and parted ways. Victoria stood for a moment then smirked as a possible idea crept into her head. There were a few books she needed to check out.

19-19-19

The Halloween festival was the usual celebration. Only the first years bothered getting excited by the floating jack-o-lanterns and candles. The ceiling was a full moon with a single puffy cloud giving the room an eerie light. Naturally the ghosts were in rare form whooping, hollering, and frightening the occasional unsuspecting student. Even teachers seemed a bit lenient with class and homework.

Heero barely noticed his surroundings as he focused on his research. Normally he would consider living it up with the other but there was too much at stake. "Mr. Potter there is no need for such intensive study at festival," Treize remarked. "What has you so driven these days?"

"None of your business," he snapped not looking from his book.

"Ah, but the well being of all Slytherin is my concern. Plus I know someone with a crush on you that would not want you to study into oblivion. She has passed me a note to give you. Don't worry, I have not opened it."

"Leave me alone."

"You don't want the note?" Treize asked curiously. "Well take it anyway. My task is done." He tossed the letter and it landed on the page that Heero was reading. Hero looked up and saw Victoria watching him on the other end of the table. The note did not look like her handwriting, but she may have used a charm on it.

"Meet me in the owlry at 9 p.m.," the note said in curvy handwriting. It had been awhile since he spent time with her. Their lessons had stopped. Now he only saw her occasionally in the common room or on the grounds; always studying. A distraction could not hurt, just this once. He nodded slightly in Victoria's direction before getting up and leaving the hall. After a couple of weeks of isolation, he was glad for the diversion. Even Wushu was on the quiet side. He did not know whether to be annoyed, disappointed, or suspicious about their agreement to respect his privacy.

"Hey Heero, you're missing the feast," Duo called as he caught up to him in the hallway. "Where ya' going? You don't talk to us anymore."

Perhaps he had been wrong to be suspicious…it was all a matter of opportunity. "None of your business."

Duo's jovial expression faltered somewhat. "Hanging out with new friends?" He put his hands behind his head but continued walking with Heero. "We go way back you know... if you have new friends or something's going on, you can talk to us."

"I have things to do," Heero walked faster. Quickening his pace may help him outrun the guilt.

"Fine then," Duo stopped, allowing Heero to leave him behind then sighed. "Idiot. We're your friends." He turned to leave when he saw Victoria standing behind him. Duo jumped. "Don't do that, Vic."

Victoria rolled her eyes and continued on as though he had not used the nickname. They compromised after getting tired of cursing him when he called her Vicky. It landed them in detention everyday for a week. The boy was stubborn. The Headmaster negotiated for them suggesting to her that it was a term of endearment. That assuaged her irritation and they officially came to the 'Vic' compromise. "You come across to strong," she remarked.

"Really?" he asked walking behind her.

"Yes really," she frowned. "Why are you following me?"

"Because yelling down the hall will get me detention," he answered grinning. "You find us another place yet?"

"I have an idea but it is a difficult spell for me."

Duo's eyes widened slightly. "Whoa, I didn't think it were possible."

"I am a child after all. I can't be expected to know all," she snapped.

"Hey don't get mad at me because you're just a kid," he teased then smiled. "Hey ask Sunny about it. She knows just as much as you and Trowa, but is nothing like you."

She stopped. "What is that supposed to mean, first year?"

Duo stopped as well. "It means that she will think of something that you wouldn't, second year. You know think out of the square."

"Box. Think out of the box."

"I'm still working on the muggle sayings."

"Keep at it," she replied walking away.

"Love you too!" He chuckled and turned the other way. The party was waiting for him.

Victoria walked towards the owlry. She had to mail a letter to Mrs. Granger, whom she promised to write while at school. It felt good to get mail. "_Duo maybe on to something. I will have to see what Sunshine is up to."_

19-19-19

Heero reached the owlry then waited. Hedwig glided down to him and nipped him affectionately. the old bird was still a great message bringer even though she was getting on in age. "Hi," he said simply.

"Heero?"

Said person turned around at the sound of the somewhat familiar voice. It was not Victoria. "Who's there?"

"I am so glad you came," Relena sighed coming to move into view.

"You wrote the note?" his face blanched nut he managed to maintain his normal countenance. He was in trouble.

To be continued….

© 2006 Bond Girl Productions

We came, we read, we decided to kidnap the characters and make them do our bidding. We'll give them back unharmed, don't worry.


	20. Chapter 20

Heero Potter Yr. 01

By Devon Masterson-Bond & Midori Bond

Chapter 20

AN: Okay, school is over and I have people calling my house over of this fic. Now I can devote myself to my passions.

* * *

"I knew you would come," Relena smiled latching on to Heero's arm in glee. "You and I are meant to be together, I knew it at the sorting. I am so happy."

Heero tried to pull his arm from the girl. She was clearly getting the wrong idea, but he was not sure how to go about saying that he thought she was someone else. The last thing he needed was hysterics. "It's not…"

"Sylvia, I told you he would come," Relena smiled as she looked into the shadows for her friend. The blonde looked toward her friend that stepped out shyly and then looked at her love. "I know this should be private, but I was a little nervous about the whole thing. This is so big."

"Hi, Heero," Sylvia greeted shyly as her face blushed. She felt like she was invading on a moment, even though she did doubt that the taciturn boy would show up as asked. Guilt also played a part, she should not have doubted her friend perhaps she did not deserve her place in Hufflepuff after all. "I am going to go back to the common room now…congratulations." She turned to leave when she nearly ran into another student coming into the owlry. "Ex…excuse me."

Victoria nodded as she stepped around the stuttering first year. She did not have time for the usual apprehensive underclassmen, she had to get back and pick Sunshine's brain. "Ebony," She called lifting her hand outward. Her world moved in slow motion as she looked towards a darkened area of the owlry. Brown eyes widened slightly as they met Prussian ones. Ebony nipped at Victoria expectantly. "I apologize, Ebony, please take this correspondence for me," she requested placing the letter in the falcon's beak.

"Victoria," Heero pulled away from Relena.

Relena hugged Heero even tighter as she looked at the upperclassman. "We are having a private moment, Miss Une," she smiled, "would you mind?"

A brown eyebrow arched as she studied the situation. She was not sure what to make of it. She knew from Wufei that the young Peacecraft had designs on Heero, but she never thought that something would come of it. Her logical mind worked it out; they were the same age and the Peacecraft waive was pretty, though they differed completely in interests. Her heart however leaped into her throat and threatened to strangle her in the betrayal of it all as she saw the two of them embracing in the darkness. "Miss Peacecraft, you do realize that some would assume certain things about the two of you in the corner alone in the owlry?"

Relena flushed though it was not noticed in the dim light. "Well I am here with my boyfriend, and we…"

"I understand, don't let me interrupt you," Victoria said stiffly.

"It's not what it looked like," Heero cried out desperately. This was getting bad fast and he was as Duo would say 'freaked out.' Victoria could not leave him there with Relena. He would go insane. She was not the girl he wanted spend time with.

"Of course it is, sweetie. I wrote you a note and you came to meet me. Everyone knows that when the one you love writes you note, you return that love by meeting in a secret place and pledging it." Relena turned to Victoria. "That is the part we were on when we go interrupted."

Victoria turned to leave. She did not want to hear anymore. It was obviously a lie to spare her feelings. Relena wrote him a note and he showed up, simple as that. She witnessed it personally, not to mention Sylvia, which explained the girl's haste.

"Wait," Heero called after her fleeting form. He finally wriggled out Relena's vice grip on him and started down the stairs.

"Heero, where are you going?" Relena asked following after him. "We still have to…" Her sentence trailed as she missed a step and fell onto Heero. It was only a couple of stars but it still hurt. "Ow." She groaned as she got off Heero.

The brown hair boy groaned as well and shook his head. He was going to have a nasty bump on his head from the fall. Already he could feel a goose egg forming underneath his unruly bangs. Already, Relena Peacecraft was ruining his life. There was no way he could catch up to Victoria before she went up to the girl's dormitory. "I'm sorry I hurt you," she said lowly. "Our moment was not exactly graceful."

Heero stood to his feet and offered her his hand. Annoying or not leaving someone on the floor was rude, plus he had a feeling she would find away to trip if she continued to lay there. "There was no…"

"Look it's Potter and his girlfriend, Peacecraft and they're holding hands," a voice that Heero wished he could forget pointed out to his dismay. He quickly dropped Relena's hand and glared at Nichol, his roommate as he was joined by a several others. Relena turned bright red and hid behind Heero.

"I have to get back to my house, bye, Heero," she said from behind him. She may love a Slytherin but she did not have to love his house and was not about to hang around the whole lot of them. "I will see you in herbology." She pecked him on the cheek and dashed away.

Heero closed his eyes as anger cursed through him. She just damned him before people who hated him and some of the biggest gossips in school. "Look he's savoring it like he's in love," a girl laughed. Heero moved to pull out his wand.

"What's going on here?" Hermione asked as she came up behind the group.

The Slytherin group glared at the Deputy Headmistress. "Nothing, Professor, just going about Slytherin business," Nichol answered. "Right, Potter?"

"Right," he said through his teeth not even focusing.

"He just had some questions about his Hufflepuff girlfriend and we thought we would assist."

"And I was showing my fellow Slytherin's a light spell. Fodio." He poked his wand towards Nichol causing the boy jumped into the air in pain. Dark eyes glared at Heero as their owner grabbed their rear.

"That is a spell to sting someone, Mr. Potter," Hermione replied sternly.

"I still need to practice," he commented never taking his eyes off Nichol.

"He did that on purpose," one of the girls in the group accused. "Are you going to let him get away with that?"

Hermione grit her teeth. She knew that there was more going on than it seemed, but Heero was not making it easier on her. "First years as you know should be more careful in practicing their technique and never in the general direction of another. Mr. Potter you will have to spend one hour of study detention with me going over the rules of magic safety. Now I would appreciate it if you all report to your common room, except you, Mr. Potter." The group of students snickered as they headed down towards the lower levels of the school where the Slytherin common room was located. "What were you thinking Heero Sirius Potter?" Hermione asked once they were alone. "You know perfectly well that was not a light spell and done right in front of me."

"It won't happen again, Professor," Heero replied looking straight into her eyes.

Hermione's eyes narrowed at the deliberate distance. "As a teacher, I would have given you at least three days detention with Mr. Septum. As your godmother, I was lenient though I would like to know why you resorted to such petty violence. It isn't like you."

"I need to work on my light spell," he answered looking away from his aunt.

"If you won't talk to me, then at least talk to the others; you've been isolating yourself again." She pulled the young Slytherin into her arms. "Don't be afraid to go to them or us." She grabbed a handful of his hair and gently forced his head upward. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Aunt 'Mione," he answered not wanting to press his luck.

"Good," she kissed him on the forehead. "Now go get some rest, you have a full day of classes and detention tomorrow." Heero pulled away and started down the hall. It had been a long time since he had been hugged liked that. It made him miss his mother. "_I will find the one who killed you, Mom."_

20-20-20

"What's this about Heero involving himself with the Peacecraft waif?" Wufei asked leaning back on the bench on his house table.

Duo choked on his pumpkin juice. "What?" he sputtered as Sunny slapped him on the back repeatedly. "I'm okay, Sunny."

"It's all over the common room and I heard a few Ravenclaws talking," Wufei replied.

Duo looked across the table to the Ravenclaw table. Quatre had not come down for breakfast yet. "There's Quatre," Trowa pointed out as he chewed a piece of toast. The braided boy motioned for him to come over the Gryffindor table. The blonde walked towards them with a concerned expression. "I take it you heard the rumor too!"

"You're kidding me," Duo sighed looking around. He spotted Victoria sitting at the Slytherin table pushing her food around on the plate. "So much for damage control… I thought he hated her."

"This has to be a misunderstanding," Quatre commented. "We just need to talk to Heero."

"Maybe this is none of our business. We are already meddling enough."

"Bite me, Trowa," Duo growled, "Heero's is our friend…"

"Who is apparently not well," Wufei snorted before eating a forkful of eggs.

Trowa shook his head. "Perhaps, he liked her and we just didn't know it."

"Oh please," Duo scoffed, "that sounds like something that you would do, Trowa. You'd have to be blind to not see that he likes Victoria, if he liked anybody. No other girl has even been prepped yet. It would be wrong."

"How about we finish breakfast and talk about it, afterwards?" Quatre compromised. They were starting to get stares and his stomach ached. He thought better without distraction.

"Well hurry up then, Tre," Duo pushed the blonde towards the Ravenclaw table.

"This is going to go badly," Trowa commented.

"I think this is a good idea," Sunny replied glaring at Trowa. "Friends should care enough to meddle especially when the friend is acting odd."

"So does that mean if you act normal, I should meddle with you?" Duo laughed.

Sunny crossed her eyes then laughed as well. "I guess so."

Green eyes narrowed as he watched the two of them. Sunny and Duo irked him for some reason, even more so these days. They were so chummy and irresponsible when together. "Did you finish your studies for the day?"

Sunny nodded as she sobered. "The holiday yesterday helped out a lot." She opened her school case. "Oh and I found something you might find interesting." She handed him a small book, "It's a detective mystery about a wizard written by a muggle author. The main character is funny."

Trowa looked at the book. He did not do funny and was about to tell her so when he looked into expectant amber eyes. He was supposed to trying to get along with her after all. His lips tingled slightly. "I will look into it," he took the book and placed it into his case. Duo smirked but wisely kept his mouth shut. "It's part of a series. My dad has been sending me so I have up to book four and I am reading five."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"So anyway…"

20-20-20

Heero walked up the stairs towards the great hall. He had been delaying breakfast on the off chance that no one knew his new 'status.' He went down to the common room first thing in the morning so he could talk to Victoria, but she managed to slip by him.

"Heero Potter," a voice growled before he made contact with the wall. Millardo 'Zechs' Peacecraft glared into his quickly hazed vision. "How dare you…" Heero kicked Zechs in the shin. One of the benefits of being eleven years old being beat up by a fifteen year old was the height difference. Apparently his already crappy morning was getting worse.

"You are going to pay for that, first year," he growled.

"I am not interested in your sister," Heero dodged. He pulled out his wand.

"Expelliarmus," Zechs called out.

Prussian eyes widened as the wand flew out his hand. He rushed Zechs before he could curse him and bowled him over. He was able to get off a few punches before he was punched in the stomach. His eyes misted in pain as he tried to gather his breath.

"Petrificus totalis," a voice called out. Zech's movements ceased and he fell over. "Sort yourself out Potter. I'll have you not embarrass Slytherin house further," Draco Malfoy sneered as he stood over Zechs. "Well Gryffindor prefect, this is a perfect predicament. You do realize that I will have to punish you for attacking one my students. I imagine I should start with 100 points being taken from your house and a trip to the headmaster for further punishment. Wingardium Leviosa." Zech's prone body lifted from the floor and started floating down the hall. "Come along Potter."

Heero followed after Professor Malfoy slowly. His father and Uncle Ron were going to have a stroke when they found out that he had been in a fight with a Gryffindor. Aunt Hermione was going to have a coronary when she found out it was a prefect. Self-defense or not, he was dead. Professor Malfoy saved him, he didn't know which was worse; knowing the glee his head of house was having punishing the Gryffindor or the terror that awaited him.

"Quidditch ex rex," Professor Malfoy uttered to the phoenix statue entrance. The stairway opened up and the three of them went up to the office.

Harry looked up from his sports section about to hand it to Ron when he frowned. "Malfoy, what have you done to my prefect?" Ron asked stalking over to the entrance.

"Keeping him from bludgeoning to death one of _my Slytherin_." His eyes flew to Harry at the words 'my Slytherin.'

Ron released Zechs. "Is this true, Zechs?" Harry asked coming from behind his desk. Zechs nodded defiantly. "And who started the fight?"

Zech's eyes flew towards Heero in a glare and he nearly hissed. The little first year gave him a black eye. "I initiated the conflict and I am prepared to take the full consequences."

"Are you mad?" Ron cried out.

Harry shook his head. "Why did you do it?" Zechs stared at the headmaster for a moment contemplating. Harry's face hardened. "Both of you are my students and will be handled equally. Now answer me."

"I found out he was dating my little sister and became short sighted," he answered gracefully. Ron made a face. Definitely been down the road before.

"Protecting you family is noble, but it is not acceptable to hurt another student. Turn in your prefect badge." Ron winced. "You will also be serving detention the rest of the week. I will leave the rest of the details with Professor Weasley. Now go see Madam Weasley to have that eye looked after and in the future control your temper." Zechs removed his badge and placed in Professor Weasely's hand, who looked every bit as bad as he felt then left.

"I would like to speak to Heero alone." Malfoy smirked then left followed by Ron who only kept shaking his head. "Are you okay, son?" Harry asked watching the proud, disheveled boy.

"I'm fine."

"Good," he replied gesturing for him to have a seat. "Would you care to explain your detention this afternoon?"

Heero sat in silence and Harry sighed. The boy was like Gringotts. "I see you have an attraction to trouble the way I did, but closed mouth about it. No magical demonstrations, son or I will give you detention myself. I do not want you to solve your problems by fighting. Go on to your class." Heero stood and left the room. "What is going on with that boy?" The irony of fatherhood was weighing heavily on him these days.

"Well if you must know, young Heero has got himself into a pickle," Dumbledore answered walking through the wall. "He likes Miss Une while Miss Peacecraft latches on to him. She is quite persistent which leads to the current confusion about her and Heero."

Harry shook his head, though he felt somewhat relieved that this was a growing pain and not a trauma dealing with Rei. "Do you have any advice?"

"I suggest muggle corn of the low sodium variety," he answered his eyes twinkling behind half-moon spectacles just before he disappeared.

To be continued….

© 2007 Bond Girl Productions 10-15-07

We came, we read, we decided to kidnap the characters and make them do our bidding. We'll give them back unharmed, don't worry.


End file.
